The Guardian in Remnant
by KayaAlphas808
Summary: To take his mind off of the death of his friend Cayde-6 and the endless curse bestowed on the Dreaming City, Joseph and his Ghost, Xeno travels into a new world that has its own handful of surprises.
1. Vengeance Ain't So Sweet

**This will be an experiment that I'm doing to try out third-person views. But I do want to take this story seriously but not seriously? does that make sense? I don't know but imma roll with it. **

**Speaking in head**

**_Xeno and Joseph speaking to one another_**

* * *

The death of the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6 has torn the hearts of everyone. There is no Vanguard leader for the Hunters and the Tower felt empty. No laughter and joy. The area was just empty without Cayde.

A lone Guardian sat down at the ramen shop in the Bazaar. "One special spicy ramen please." said the Guardian as he dropped 1000 glimmer in front of the chef. The chef grabbed the glimmer "You got it Joseph." said the chef as he started to prepare the ramen.

The Guardian named Joseph put his head down on the counter, mourning. A white prism materialized next to him. "Joseph… are you okay?" The orb asked

"No…" Joseph said. He stood up and brought out a hand cannon. The hand cannon was called the Ace of Spades, the Hunter Vanguard weapon of choice, given to Joseph after he passed. Joseph's gripped the hand cannon tighter and his eyes started to water up. "If only… if only I got there much more sooner… h-h-he'd" Joseph's voice starts to break. The guardian put his head down and started to cry.

**Why did he have to die? **He thought to himself.

**He didn't deserve any of this! **He said again.

The orb's eye went down and he looked at Joseph with a frowned expression. "I wish the same thing. If I had the power to heal or resurrect other guardians when their Ghosts are gone, my dear friends would still be alive." Said Ghost.

"The Guardians and I feel the same pain as you do Joseph." Said an Exo's voice.

Joseph recognizes the Exo's voice. Joseph, keeping his head down, turned to the left and saw a hunter who's cloak was sewn by the banners from the House of Kings. The Vanguards scout "Shiro…" Joseph said.

Shiro went to sit next to Joseph and patted Joseph's shoulder. "But, you did the right thing. Avenging Cayde, where Zavala refuses to do."

Joseph stood up and wiped his tears away. "Then there was Riven. The reason why Uldren went rouge." Joseph gritted his teeth, remembering the events of the manipulated innocent victims of the Blood Devils. "killing that Ahamkara, Riven made one last wish and turned the Dreaming City into a never-ending curse!" Joseph scoffed at himself and then sighed. He rested his head on his fist. "Now Guardians are now helping to fix this damned mess that I made," Joseph said.

"Your tired Joseph. You've been restless ever since… Cayde's death. Your friends say that you've been anti-social to everyone even the Vanguard." Shiro sighed. "Zavala, Ikora and I have been talking a bit and we decided to have you stay out of this world for a while." Shiro said.

Joseph jolted upwards and looked at Shiro "What?" he said. "Leave? You know I'm not doing that!" Joseph snapped. Joseph tried to get up but noticed that his body felt heavy and fell off the chair.

"You can't even stand up!" Shiro yelled. He kneeled down and put his hand on Joseph's shoulder. "I know you want to fix what you started, but in this condition? not only are you putting yourself at risk but also Xeno!" Shiro got up and grabbed his arm to pull him up on his feet. Shiro then put his hands on Joseph's shoulders. "Please leave this world and just rest or do something else to get your mind off of Cayde's death and the Dreaming City. Let everyone else take care of this problem. You have helped enough, just please, take a break from this world." Shiro said.

Joseph then hugged Shiro, tears were falling down his cheeks. "Thank you…" he said as he collapsed down, unconscious.

Xeno, Joseph's Ghost materialized next to Joseph. "Thank you, Shiro, he needs this," Xeno said.

"No problem. Just please, have him get his mind off of everything right now." Shiro said.

The chef went to Joseph "Looks like Joseph needs to rest… no worries I'll have it to-go. Here's the 1000 glimmer, it's on the house, as thanks." Said the Chef.

"Joseph!" Said a female warlock.

Shiro and Xeno looked ahead to see the warlock running to them.

"Lillie." Said Xeno.

"Sorry, Joseph is just tired. Please, if you could send him back to your world, that'd be great." Said, Shiro.

"Yeah, good idea," Lillie said. "Let's go, honey. We're going home." Said Lillie as she carried Joseph and activated a portal to another world, Lillie's and Joseph's homeworld.

* * *

Joseph is a Hunter, Titan, and Warlock. He was resurrected like that and no one even knows why he got all three. Joseph also remembered his past by finding remnants of his past after the Traveler awoke from his long slumber. Joseph before his Guardian days was a soldier at the age of eighteen.

A mysterious serum was injected into Joseph and gave him powers to travel into different worlds and to copy powers and use them forever but can also dispel them from his system.

* * *

**A few Days Later…**

Hawaii, Oahu at Kapolei

Joseph was sitting down on a chair playing chess in his favorite coffee cafe, "Kona Kona Koffee Express. "So… what's the plan Xeno?" Asked Joseph as he took a sip of his matcha latte while moving a pawn forward.

"What do you mean?" Xeno asked as he pushed a rook to take out a pawn.

Joseph sighed "I-I just don't like sitting down and doing nothing." Joseph complained as he moved his bishop to make a check.

"Playing chess is doing something." Said Xeno as he moves his king to the left.

Joseph did a soft chuckle, "Haha, funny." he sighed "But that's not the point man." Joseph moved his queen to perform "checkmate" Joseph grinned. "Y'know, for a high intellectual bot who hacks and is ten times smarter than me, you suck at chess. But anyhow, good game" Joseph grinned. He lends out a fist

Xeno did a soft headbutt on Joseph's fist. "I let you win that one." Xeno said.

"Hah! Like hell you did." Joseph said in a cocky manner. Both of them started laughing. Joseph sighed and took a sip of his latte. "Anyhow, what I mean is that I strive for adventure and learning new things. I hate just sitting still and doing office work. It's not my thing." Said, Joseph.

"Why not go to Remnant?" Asked Xeno.

"Remnant? Hmm, why does that sound so familiar?" Joseph said as he scratched his chin.

"A couple of months ago, we separated when you and your fireteam were ambushed by a small army of Red Legion. You accidentally summoned a portal to a random world and accidentally fell through it." Xeno said

"Oh yeah… I… totally forgot about that." Joseph laughed in embarrassment "Aye that did happen. I was rescued by a man with orange hair with a white coat, black pants, and a fancy looking hat. Didn't catch his name though. Left as soon as possible when I found out you weren't there with me." Joseph said.

"You said something about the world being called 'Remnant' sooooo, I bookmarked it for places that we can go on our free time. Looks like this is a nice opportunity to do so." Said Xeno.

Joseph got up quickly. "Great!" Said, Joseph. "Let's go home now!" Joseph said excitedly.

* * *

**At Joseph's House**

Joseph put on the Prodigal armor with no mask and had the Tangled Shore Cloak. He had the golden trace shader to top it all off. He then holstered Ace of Spades on his thigh and his fathers' pistol on his chest. He materialized Alone As A God in his back and put his palm up and focused his energy to form a portal. The duo traversed through the portal to find themselves in a forest.

* * *

**So my shield hero story... going to scrap it fully and start a new. already making the chapters in google docs. Also, Joseph from The Guardian and the Shield Hero is the same Joseph in this story. reworking with Joseph and his powers. In the meantime, please give me some advice on third-person view techniques because I only do first-person viewing and I want to do something new.**

**Thank you in advance**

**Kaya_Alphas_808**


	2. Emerald Forest

_Speaking to self_

**_Conversation with Xeno_**

* * *

When the duo traversed through the portal they found themselves in the middle of nowhere in a forest.

"Well then, isn't this a good start…" Joseph sighed. "Let's get moving. Staying here won't get us anywhere." Joseph said.

Joseph felt less strained and more relieved. Even though the death of Cayde still lingers in his mind, this was good enough not to be worrying a lot about the Dreaming City. He trusts Lillie, his Fireteams and his raid team. He just wishes that he could be with them, fighting along their side.

"_I'm here to rehabilitate myself. I'm too stressed in the work field. Heh, good thing exploration is one of my favorite things to do on my free time." _Joseph says to himself.

The Guardian continued to move through the forest to find himself in front of a temple or some kind of shrine with pedestals that holds small objects. The two went in for a closer look.

Joseph gave a perplexed face and picked up a pawn from the pedestal. "Chess pieces?" Joseph said as he examined the black pawn.

"Two heat signatures behind you Joseph!" Xeno said.

Joseph quickly drawn Ace and pointed up a small cliff at two young females.

One was a fair-skinned, black wavy haired young female with a bow that moves in an odd way. She had amber eyes and wore a lightweight black and white outfit with a small scarf around her neck and stockings with a color gradation of black to purple. She had a strange looking sword on her back.

The young female next to her was a fair-skinned, bright golden hair that fades to a pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking on the top. She has lilac eyes and wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff over her yellow low cut crop top with an black colored emblem on the left breast. She has a pair of black mini shorts with a brown belt with brown pleated material, hip to hip around the back of her waist. Under the belt was a long white cloth, like a Titan mark reaching to her knee on the right side. She has brown high knee boots and orange, over-the-knee socks. One of her socks are pushed down and a bandana tied to her left knee. She has a pair of yellow gauntlets over a pair black fingerless gloves.

Joseph lowered Ace, "Shit, I almost shot you two!" Joseph yelled.

"Good thing you didn't." Said the golden haired girl. "How'd you know we were there? As soon as we saw you, you drew your gun at us." She said.

Joseph holstered Ace, "I'm always aware of my surroundings. I always listen carefully just in case enemies are near." Joseph said. "Anyhow, what's with these uh… chess prices?" Asked Joseph.

"These must be the relics we need to take to pass the initiation test." Said the black haired girl.

"_Initiation test?"_ Joseph said "_**Let's roll with it." **_Joseph looked around to notice some pieces are missing.

"Some of them are missing." Said the golden haired girl. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well… I guess we should pick one." The black haired girl said.

The three looked around to see what chess piece they like the most.

**Meanwhile outside the forest…**

A middle aged man with silver hair sipped his cup of coffee while examining the unknown participant at the temple.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Asked a middle aged woman with blonde hair. "He was not part of the registered participants!" She said sharply. "What should we do Professor Ozpin?" The woman asked.

The man who's name is Ozpin, sip his cup of coffee and continued to examine the unknown participant "We watch." Ozpin replies.

"What! What if he is a spy or trying to invade the school?" Asked the woman.

"We don't know that for sure Glynda." Ozpin says. "We should examine him while we can. If he follows the students back to us, we will detain him and then we ask the questions." Said Ozpin.

Ozpin continues to watch the participant with Blake and Yang.

Yang stared at the golden Knight piece "Hmm…" Yang then picked up the Knight. "How about a cute little pony?" She asked Blake.

Blake smiled, "Sure" she said as she rolled her eyes.

The stranger picked up the black pawn. "Heh, if it were me, I'd choose the pawn." The stranger said.

"But why? Aren't they the most useless out of all the pieces?" Asked Yang.

The stranger shook his head "Not quite." He tossed the pawn up in the air, "You see, pawns are the strongest out of all pieces." He claims. "Pawns can be anything, IF you are able to reach it to the end. When you do, you can exchange the pawn for a higher ranking piece, such as another queen. That means that you have two queens in the battlefield." He catches the pawn and placed it back to the pedestal. "People just believes that pawns are under-rated, borderline useless and just a one-time usage." He says.

"Wow… I never really thought about it that way…" Said Yang. "You sure do know a lot about chess, uh…"

The stranger pointed to himself "Joseph Anderson." He says. "And yes, I played a lot of chess when I was young, still do on my free time." Joseph says.

"Hi Joseph!" Yang says cheerfully. "I'm Yang! And the girl with black hair is Blake!" She says.

"It looks like the boy doesn't know what's going on. Like, he is from another world." Ozpin said

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Glynda.

"He appeared out of nowhere, his clothing is unlike anyone else's and that logo." Ozpin zoomed into Joseph and pointed at a logo on his chest holster. The logo looked like a bolder orange V with an additional slanted line on the right part of the V. "That logo is not any logo I've seen in Remnant…" says Ozpin. "The boy must've came through a rift to go to our world either unwillingly or on purpose…"

"I will go after him as soon as he attacks the students or when he comes back with them," said Glynda

Ozpin continues to watch Joseph through his data pad as a loud girly scream echoed the area.

* * *

**So, after watching a video from byf about the consequences when we slayed the Undying Mind , I wonder... if we are able to prevent the inevitable end. Because just hearing the end gave me the fucking chills. Also, I REALLY wanna know what killed us permanently during the CoT (Corridors of Time). Plus with the CoT being a thing for a bit, I wonder if they are going to give us a chance to save the man, the myth, the legend Cayde-6! because that'll make my day but... doing so won't make a nice plot for Uldren... welp, guess we'll find out later on the seasons or the years.**

hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Advice would be gratefully helpful!


	3. The Encounter

**Speaking to self**

_**Speaking to Xeno**_

* * *

**In the forest…**

"_**What was that?" asked Xeno**_

"_**A girl screaming, we gotta check it out." **_**Joseph said.**

"Heads up!" said a girl.

Joseph looked up to see a girl with black hair with red tips falling towards him and the girls, then to have a blonde haired boy to intercept her fall as he was somehow thrown by something. The pair were knocked back into the branches of the trees.

"Did your sister fell from the sky?" Blake asked Yang

"I-"

The sound of growling and trees falling appeared in front of them.

An orange haired girl was riding on top of an Ursa. "Yeehaw!" She cries with excitement. She then shot it which caused the Ursa to fall.

A boy then got off the Ursa with the girl.

"_**What was that?" asked Xeno**_

"_**Dunno, but looks like we are about to fight…" Said Joseph**_

Xeno sighed deeply "_**Why can't we go to a place where we don't fight?" **_Xeno complained.

"_**Because, what's the fun in that?" **_Joseph smirked and chuckled a bit_**. "We should get some information without the help with our friends here. If we question about these monsters, they might be suspicious on who we are." Joseph said.**_

"_**Good idea. Once are able to get out of this forest, lets go to a data center or a library." Xeno said**_

"_**Well to what it looks like, they must be students doing a test…" **_**Is this what exams are in this world? **Joseph thought to himself. "_**Well, hope the school's library is public." Says Joseph.**_

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked Yang

"Uh-"

More growling appeared and a red haired girl was being chased by a DeathStalker, a scorpion like grimm.

"Jaune!" she called.

The black haired with red tips girl jumped back to Joseph and the others. The girl wore a black and red combat skirt with a red hooded cloak.

"Ruby?" said Yang

"Yang!" Said Ruby

Both were about to hug but was intercepted by the orange haired girl.

"Nora!" She says.

"Well then… ain't this a sudden change in the atmosphere…" Joseph mumbled to himself. "Is this the whole group?" he asked Yang

Frustrated, Yang exploded, surrounded by a small aura of flame and her eyes now turned red. "I can't take it anymore!" She yelled "Can everyone could just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"_**I think your the one who should chill out…"**_

"_**C'mon X, it was getting a bit out of hand." **_Joseph scratched his chin, "_**But I wonder…"**_

"_**Wonder what?"**_

"_**Would her flame aura hurt? Or that's just the color of her aura?"**_

"_**I'm pretty sure that was actual flame Joseph." **_

"_**Hmm… Now I wonder how would it feel like if I get hit by her flames…"**_

"_**Bad idea"**_

"Um Yang?" said Ruby. She pointed up to have a girl gripping on a Giant Nevermore's claw.

"Should we help her?" Joseph asked

"She's gonna fall" Yang said

"She'll be fine." Ruby said

"She's falling." The boy whose name is Ren said.

As the girl was falling, the blonde haired boy caught her.

"It's Jaune!" said Ruby

"Nice! Guess she's fine after-oh no their both falling…" Joseph said.

The boy fell flat on the ground as the girl, without a care in the world landed on his back.

"My hero." She says sarcastically

"My back." The boy said in pain.

The red haired girl was hit by the claws and was knocked back towards us.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says sarcastically

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said. She started to charge towards the DeathStalker and her rifle turned into a gun scythe. She shot her gun-scythe to use the momentum to go faster.

"H-hey!" Joseph yelled "That's too reckless!" Joseph started to chase after Ruby.

As Ruby reached the DeathStalker, it used its claws to block the attack.

"Get back here now girl!" yelled Joseph

Ruby started to run back, being chased by the DeathStalker

"Ruby!" Yang cried. She started to run towards Ruby as well

"_**We won't make it in time!" Xeno said**_

"_**We will!" Joseph retorted.**_

The Nevermore in the sky started to shoot down its feathers from its wings down towards Ruby and Joseph. Ruby's cape was caught in the giant feather and Joseph was impaled in the stomach.

Everyone was horrified. To see someone about to die.

"We got to do something about Joseph!" Blake said

"Ruby!" Yang cried

As Joseph's dying body stuck on the feather, he saw the DeathStalker was crawling closer to Ruby. Desperate, he forged a spectral blade. "Get this shit fucking off me!" Joseph sliced the feather and pulled the remaining feather out through his stomach. He charged towards the DeathStalker slicing through all the feathers with his blade.

"_**Warlock, Geomags NOW!" said Joseph**_

"_**On it!" **_

Xeno put on the Geomag Stabilizers for Joseph. He then controlled Arc light in the palm of his hand and unleashed an Arc light beam towards the DeathStalker, stunning it. Joseph then went to Ruby and made a Void wall with both of his hands to block the DeathStalkers golden stinger.

"_**Xeno, heal me." **_Joseph said.

Xeno materialized in front of Joseph "On it!" He said as he started to close up the hole.

The DeathStalkers persistence made the wall started to crack but Joseph continued to stand his ground.

But then a wall of ice appeared getting the stinger stuck inside.

Joseph turned to see a white haired girl with a off-center ponytail with a tiara looking pin. She wore a long-sleeved dress with a soft color gradation of white to blue.

"Look what you've done!" Scolded the girl, "Not only your childish actions almost got yourself killed, this guy right here almost died trying to save you!" She pointed towards Joseph.

"I'm alright." Joseph said with his wound all healed. "Besides, I have my friend here to aid me whenever I'm at a risk at dying." Joseph said. He walked towards a miserable Ruby, "Ruby, is that your name?" He asked

Ruby nodded "Yes…" she said "Look, I-I'm so-"

Joseph put his hand up, "No need to be sorry. That was the past. Now, fix your error now before you make the same mistake in the future." Joseph said encouragingly. He lent her a hand and she got back up on her feet.

The girl went to Ruby "Look… I know I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." She said.

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said "I want you to know that I can do this."

"You fine" she said with slight sincerity in her tone. She walked away, back with the group.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Weiss… her name is Weiss" Ruby's arm reach across to her other arm and looked down.

Joseph put his hand on Ruby's shoulder "Look, if you still feel guilty about what happened to me, don't be. Save it for someone who doesn't have a helping hand such as my friend here." He said. "Also, your lacking confidence right now, which can lead to the same mistake or even worse. Tell yourself that you can do this, for your friends and your sister." I turned her to face Yang, who's running towards Ruby. They both hugged each other and they both went back to the group.

Joseph looked at Ruby's hair and eyes. Joseph got chills up his spine. **Why… does… that look so familiar? **Joseph closes his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. **Why does she remind me of someone… but… who IS that someone? **Joseph's heart started to beat faster, but why? What is causing him to give him such a heart attack? Joseph started to breath heavier and heavier.

"Are you alright Joseph?" asked Xeno

Joseph's heart started to calm down and steadied his breath. He looked at Xeno. "No…" Spooked, Joseph shook his head and went back to the group.

**Meanwhile outside the forest…**

Astonished, Ozpin examines Joseph as he started to heal himself after he was impaled. **Did he just healed himself? **Ozpin thought to himself.

"Is that even possible? I know that aura can heal wounds, but… impalement? He is not human." Glynda said

Ozpin continued to watch Joseph who's holding up a purple barrier. "Do you see him as a threat?" He asked

"Of course! We do not know where he is from and seeing him being impaled then to be fully healed within seconds must mean that he is immortal." Glynda explained

"Or he has a little helper. Look" Ozpin zoomed in to see a white orb healing Joseph.

"How could a tiny robot could heal such a wound?" Asked Glynda.

"I'm not sure… he may have actually traveled here from another world. Or, Atlas have made some interesting technology." Ozpin continues to examine Joseph.

He knows that he is hiding his true strength and he knows he is from another world. Ozpin considered Joseph as a threat but then to see Joseph not pulling the trigger at Yang and Blake, protecting Ruby even though he was hurt badly and even giving Ruby a boost of confidence.

**I wonder what his world is like… **wondered Ozpin.

"We should get going. That scorpion thing is about to free himself." Joseph said. He pulled out a hand cannon and started to shoot at the DeathStalker's eye. "There! Some of his eyes are gone! Let's move now!" Joseph said

Ruby picked up the golden Knight while Juane picked up the golden Rook. Everyone started to retreat to go back to Ozpin.

"**Remember…" -01010011 01110101 01101101 01101101 01100101 01110010**

* * *

Just a guy being a dude:

Looks like Joseph is have panic attacks… that is just adorable! But what is he trying to remember?

Just take note that, Joseph's powers are not what they seem. But don't ask me cus I do not know :P. Try ask the guy whose writing this story because it's TOTALLY not the author who's being "just a guy being a dude". Just a guy being a dude is just a guy being a dude! Confusing amirite?


	4. The Unwelcoming Welcome

**Speak to self**

_**Speaking to Xeno**_

* * *

The group of nine fall back to a ruins where the only way out is a worn down stone bridge and a tower to climb up on.

The giant Nevermore passed by and landed on top of the stone tower and screeched. To Joseph, it reminded him of Omnigal's screams.

Joseph grouped up with Nora and Ren.

The DeathStalker, pissed, pursuited the group and the Nevermore getting ready to attack.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said.

"Nora, I'll cover!" Joseph said. He summoned his sentinel shield and ran with Nora, covering her from the feathers. "Nora, you can shoot through my shield." Joseph said. Nora nodded and grabbed her grenade launcher shooting the Nevermore.

"_**Joseph behind you!" **_Xeno said.

Joseph quickly turned and ran towards the DeathStalker and shield bashed it's head and retreated back to the group.

As they retreated to the bridge the Nevermore rammed through the bridge. Having Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake separated from them.

Joseph grabs his sniper, and starts to shoot the Nevermore. "Damn, that bird is getting annoying." He said, He then sees Blake on top of the Nevermore slashing its back."

"_**That girl is crazy!" **_Xeno said

"_**Hahaha! I know!" **_Joseph laughed.

Blake regrouped with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss on top of a monument . Joseph joined them.

"That thing is tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

Yang racks her shotgun gauntlets. "Then let's hit it with everything we've got!"

"Right with you!" Joseph said. Joseph raised his right arm, focusing it with solar light to forge a golden gun. The five focused fired at the Nevermore but it rammed the monument having mostly everything collapse down.

Joseph quickly activated Dawnblade, and jumped up and glided to falling rock to falling rock to get to where Yang is shooting the Nevermore with its gauntlets . "Need assistance?" Joseph said. He hovered next to Yang as he started to throw flaming swords at the Nevermore.

"Joseph! Yang!" Called Ruby. "Get the Nevermore at this position!" She pointed at a building's roof.

"Got it!" Joseph said as he held a thumbs up.

As the Nevermore got closer it's mouth opened up and Yang went in the mouth, using one hand to keep the mouth open as she loaded her shotgun rounds into the Nevermores mouth. Joseph went on top of the Nevermores head and used his sword and stabbed it in the back and steered it to the cliff side, he quickly jumped off as he crashed it and landed on top of the specified building.

As the Nevermore tries to get back up, Weiss then uses her ice dust to create an ice wall in the Nevermores tail, making it stuck.

Joseph continued to shoot the Nevermores wings to make sure it didn't escape.

Ruby, with the assistance with Blake, Yang and Weiss, launches herself to the Nevermore. Rose petals, as she ascends she shoots her gun-scythe to increase her momentum. The Nevermore was caught in the blade of the scythe as a series of white circles went up the wall. Ruby continued to shoot her gun-scythe to go up with the Nevermore still caught in the blade.

"Look. At. Her. Go!" Joseph yelled with excitement

As Ruby reaches to the top, the Nevermores head was sliced off.

It's death body called to the ground, turning into dust along the way down.

As the fight was over, Ruby, on top of the cliff looked down to see everyone else. But a big figure overshadowed Ruby.

"Ruby behind you!" Cried Yang.

But as she turned she was struck by a Ursa. She started to fall down the cliff.

"Ruby!" Cried Yang

Joseph quickly instant transmissioned to Ruby and caught her before she hit the ground. Joseph, carrying Ruby, gilded all the way down.

"Y'know, that was an excellent show that your team displayed. Even with that plan was great!" Complimented Joseph. "You'd be a great team leader."

"Thanks!" Said Ruby.

They both landed and Yang quickly hugged Ruby. "I'm glad you're okay!" She said,

A loud crash stumbled upon them. The Ursa went down, wanting to eat someone.

Yang, stopped hugging Ruby, she erupts into anger, flame surrounds her, her eyes red. "WHO EVER HURTS MY SISTER GETS IT!" She yelled.

Joseph put his arm in front of Yang. "Hold up now." He says as he moved in front of Yang. "As much as I understand about killing those who hurt your sister, I want to do this."

More Ursa's started to fall down the cliff even Beowolfs jumped down.

"By yourself?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I haven't fought these guys in the initiation test. Only fought that bird and scorpion." Joseph stopped and looked back. He put his thumbs up and smiled, "Trust me, I'm tough to kill permanently."

"Permanently? What does he mean by that?" Blake asked.

Joseph walked calmly towards the group of Grimm. As the Ursa swung its arm, Joseph quickly cut its arm off with arc blades.

All were surprised, as they blinked the Ursa's arm was sliced off. "What just happened?" Asked Yang.

"Did he just cut the Ursa's arm?" Yang asked.

"So fast!" Weiss said astonished.

Joseph grabbed the Ursa and then threw it off the ledge. The next Ursa started to charge towards Joseph, Joseph went into a defensive stance, struck the Ursa in the face using his palm and went around it to grab its neck to snap it.

Joseph continued to fight the Grimm while the group of eight watched. "Amazing… the way Joseph fights, it's like water… but he is also quick like lighting…" Ren said

Nora nodded "yeah… wightning…" she says. Ren, Yang, and Weiss looked at Nora, "What? It's water and lighting combined." Nora explained.

A worried Ruby watched the fight between the hoards of Grimm against Joseph. She grips her scythe, Crescent Rose tightly, wanting to help.

"I know you want to help, but Joseph wouldn't want the same though." Said a male voice

"Huh? Who was that?" Asked Ruby as she looked around.

"Umm Ruby." Yang said as she pointed behind her.

Joseph moved back to grab his sniper and started to shoot the Beowolfs. "Xeno could you please stop messing with them!" He yelled. He put down his rifle and grabbed his knife and started to charge towards the Ursa

Ruby turned to see a white prism. "Woah it's you who healed Joseph!"

"Hello, I'm Xeno, Joseph's friend." Xeno said as he flies around the whole group.

"But you're just a robot." Weiss said.

"Well what do you see in a robot?" Xeno asked.

"Emotionless tools to serve humans." Weiss answered.

"Well excuse me Ice Queen!" Joseph said in the distance. He did a savage haymaker an Ursa off an edge. "Xeno has emotion and even though he serves for me, I don't use him like a slave!" He cuts Beowulf's in half with his spectral blades.

Xeno laughed. "Sorry, Joseph is protective of me. Joseph is very kind, a softy when he is just living his life. But when he is in a fight?" Xeno looks at Joseph "Watch, you all can learn a thing or two from him."

And so, the whole group watched Joseph as he continued to fight Grimm.

The Grimm couldn't even touch Joseph, he dodges and strikes them with arc knives. He shoots a Beowolfs head with Ace to explode, he reloads to make the hand cannon glow and continues to mow down the Grimm.

The air was silent, only the sound of sizzling from burning headless corpses was only audible. Joseph twirled Ace and holstered it back into his holster and put his knife back in his waist sheath. "Whew, I think that's all of them." Joseph said as he walked back to the group.

Ruby noticed three Beowolfs running towards Joseph. She pointed behind Joseph. "Behind you! Beowolfs!" She cried.

Joseph turned and drew Ace and pulled the trigger but it wasn't firing. "Shit, it's jammed." Joseph mumbled. Joseph tumbled back to dodge the Beowulf's attack and holstered Ace. He raised his hand up to summon a golden gun and fired. The Beowolves went into flames and then into nothing. Joseph twirls his golden gun as it dissipates into solar particles. "Thanks Ruby." Joseph smiled.

"Your welcome!" Ruby said.

Joseph walkes to Xeno and puts his palm under him, and pulls out Ace. "Xeno, check up on Ace of Spades. It's jammed." He sat down and grabbed some tools from his utility pouch.

Xeno scans Ace "Hmm let's see… ah!" Xeno stops scanning. "There's gunk inside the hammer and the barrel is worn out. You fired it too much Joseph, and you just got it just a month ago!" Xeno scolded

Joseph sighed "yeah, I know." He said "Gotta go to Banshee to get this fixed…" he mumbled.

"Huh what did you say?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh uh, nothing. Just gotta go to a store to get this fixed." Joseph said. He got up and holstered Ace. "Well then," he put his hands together. "Where do we go?" He asked.

"Not sure… but let's get out of here before more comes." Said Ruby.

"Yeah that's a good idea R-" rocks started to move and trapped Joseph, moving him down to his knees. "Gah! What the hell is this!?" Joseph yelled.

An airship flew with open doors to show a blonde female and a silvered hair man with a cane.

"It's Goodwitch! And Professors Ozpin!" Said Yang.

"Xeno, stay with me" Joseph said softly.

"Ok" Xeno dissipates into Joseph "_**Looks like we are unwelcome…" **_

"_**Yeah no kiddin. Shits tight!" **_

"_**Should we run?" **_

"_**No, if we run, it'll make things more suspicious."**_

"Why are you doing this to him?" asked Ruby.

"Because he doesn't belong here. He wasn't in the registered group. He came here illegally." Goodwitch said.

Everyone looked at the trapped hunter, not even trying to escape.

"Is that true?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah… " Joseph said straightforwardly.

"So you are a criminal!" Yang said.

The group tensed their weapons.

"Now now, let's not get hostile. Even though he got here illegally, we never heard the full story." Ozpin said. "Let him go Glynda." he said

"Yes professor." Goodwitch said. She lifted her wand and the rocks fell off from Joseph.

"Damn… that was tight. Heh, no mercy." Joseph said.

"So, Joseph… that's your name right?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes." He answered.

"And where's your robot friend?" Ozpin asked

Xeno materialized beside Joseph "Here," he said. Xeno jolted up, "Look, we're not criminals, we were uh…"

"_**You're not making this any better X…" **_

"_**Shut up I'm trying to think! **_We were traveling around by foot and we stumbled upon this forest! We never knew that this was an Initiation test to get into a school." Xeno said

Ozpin lifted a brow. He knows that he was lying but starts to play along. "Is that so then… how old are you Joseph?" he asked.

"Eight-teen years." Joseph replied.

"Follow me into this airship. We will talk privately." Ozpin said. "Glynda, escort the kids back to Beacon. I will talk to Joseph here." he said "Come Joseph, we shall talk inside." he walked towards the airship.

"Ok…" Joseph said. He follows Ozpin into the ship. He looks back at the eight students walking away and stares at Ruby. **Why does she look so familiar? **Joseph shook his head and jogged towards the airship and entered inside.

**"Don't worry, I know how to fight!"** \- **01001010 01101111 01110011 01100101 01110000 01101000 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110**

* * *

Any advice to help me work on my writing is greatly appreciated!


	5. Introductions

**Speaking to self  
_Speaking to Ghost_**

* * *

"Tea or coffee?" Ozpin asked as they both sat in the airship.

"Tea thank you very much," Joseph replied kindly.

Ozpin poured a cup of hot tea and passed it to Joseph.

Joseph raised a brow, "Did you poison it?" He asked with a smirk.

"You'll be fine. Drink, before it gets cold." Ozpin says

Joseph blew the tea to cool it down and took a sip. "Thanks, professor." He tilted his head forward as a gesture for thanks.

"Tell me Joseph, are you from another world?" asked Ozpin

Baffled, Joseph shook his head and smiled awkwardly, he sighs and submits "Yeah… how'd you know?" Joseph asked

"Well your chest holster has a symbol that's nowhere in Remnant, you call a DeathStalker and the Giant Nevermore 'Scorpion' and 'Bird' even called an Ursa 'Bear'. You even have a robot friend with you who heals wounds beyond repair and which is beyond Atlas technology and your powers are beyond a semblance it's like magic itself." Ozpin sips his coffee mug.

"Ten outta ten analysis Professor. So, what now?" Joseph asked.

"Now, I want to know why you are here." Ozpin said

Joseph sighs knowing that there is no escape from this. "Well, do you want the long, out-of-topic-but-explains-who-and-what-I-am? Or just why am I in your world?" Asked Joseph.

"Both please." Ozpin said

"_**Well, there's no escaping now…"**_

"_**Eh, he's not that bad Xeno. One of the 'more mysterious-but-kind' kind of guys." **_Joseph puts his cup down to his lap, "Ahem, well where do I start…"

"Oh! You should tell them about the traveler!" Xeno materializes next to Joseph and on to his head.

"Yeah sure," Joseph said. "The Traveler is a Big orb as in meaning, big like a small planet size. Anyhow, the Traveler came to our Solar System and made planets inhabitable. Mercury, a garden world and Venus, a colonized place where scientists go to do research. A true golden age for the people of their time." a small chuckle slowly died off. Joseph's tone got a bit more serious. "But, every golden age always has to come to an end, right?" Joseph took a sip of his tea. "A threat of the Traveler called 'The Darkness' followed The Traveler and destruction reigned. Everything collapsed, Humanity on the verge of extinction, Darkness almost in full control. But light will always find a way to shine the darkest areas. The Traveler made a choice. Instead of running, it fought back. But the battle would cost the Traveler's life, sacrificing itself and creating the Ghosts" Xeno floats over his palm. "This is my Ghost, his name is Xeno."

Xeno flies around Ozpin. "Hello! It's nice to meet you!" he cheered.

"It's nice to meet you too Xeno," Ozpin said.

"Anyhow, Ghosts were formed and they seek out those who could wield it's light as a weapon, reviving those who had the requirements to be a Guardian, Protectors of Humanity."

"And what were the requirements?" asked Ozpin.

"Devotion, Bravery, Sacrifice, Death." Joseph said Slowly

Ozpin raised his brows, intrigued. "Explain." he said.

"Devotion inspires bravery, bravery inspires sacrifice, sacrifice… leads to death." Joseph said

"And you met those requirements?" asked Ozpin

"Yes. But, I really don't want to tell you what happened to me. Personal stuff. Sorry." Joseph apologizes.

"It's fine, I understand. Anyhow, continue on with your world." Ozpin said.

"Well, centuries later, the guardians and non-guardians decided to make a city under the Traveler and surround it with a large wall. It took them centuries to complete the project. It was successful and now humanity is now no longer in fear of the Minions of Darkness since guardians are born and a safe haven with large walls. I was resurrected six years ago. I was born as a Hunter, Warlock, and Titan." Joseph sips his tea and sighs.

* * *

**"Hello, lads! it's Just A Guy Being A Dude! just saying that ****This part is just an explanation about Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks and their sub-classes. Feel free to skip this part because it might get boring. Up to you though."**

"Titans are like impenetrable walls. Highly armored and they are usually known for their brute strength. Most titans have their pride in protecting the last city. Some can use their light to make a void ward, or a shield to protect those behind them. There are those who like to throw themselves into battle using arc light, causing a massive shockwave around them. And there are those who like to use solar light to forge a hammer big or small either way, you're doomed. Titans are very dangerous if you are on the receiving end." Joseph starts to chuckle remembering all the tales about how the Titan, Wei Ning, punching Guardians to death in the Crucible. **Good thing I wasn't alive to be on the receiving end of her fist. But, may her soul rest. **

"Warlocks are warrior-scholars. Using the powers granted by the Traveler. They are the only ones who understand true power. Terrifying if you are going up against one who is a true veteran. Warlocks can unleash a void Nova Bomb that can demolish anything that gets in its way. Others can surround themselves in solar light, enhancing their abilities, even resurrecting themselves like phoenixes. They can also soar up in the sky, using a flaming sword to reign down fiery destruction. They can also call upon the storm, using yourself as a conduit of arc light. Sending in arc light at enemies that chains to other enemies, or send in a beam of arc light to obliterate those in their way." Joseph shudders, remembering the tale of Ikora in her crucible days. **Poor Shaxx… don't even want to know what happened to him…**

"Hunters are outlaws, assassins, even scouts. Their sights are true and they love to live with risk crawling behind their backs. Hunters can forge a flaming golden gun that disintegrates those who are in their sights, they can also send in a flurry of explosive knives upon their enemies. They can also forge arc knives and dance with the arc current, they can also forge an arc staff that flows in arc energy. Both focused on flexibility. And those who like to stalk the nights can summon a bow to tether their enemies. Easy prey, easy kill. They can also forge void blades and stalk their prey and strike them down with a lethal void attack."

* * *

Joseph looks down and frowns. **Even though I'm in another world and doing something else other than Guardian work, I still miss Cayde… **

"Are you alright Joseph?" asked Ozpin.

Joseph looks up to Ozpin. "Heh, no... no, not really." Joseph continues to frown. He sighed deeply, "The… the reason why I came here, is to take my mind off of my dear friend who was murdered in battle. For a short duration of time, I went alone, to avenge him. Murder the murderer. To make sure he pays for what he took from me." he clenched his fist tightly.

"Were you successful?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," Joseph replies.

"Was it worth it?" Ozpin asked

Joseph looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes and sighed. "No. When I murdered the killer, I only found out he was manipulated by a being known as the Ahamkara, wish-granting dragons. Taken by the Darkness. Without trial by court, I killed him in cold blood. A bittersweet ending." Joseph stared at his tea. "Blind rage can really change a person..." he sighed and continued on. "When my Fireteam and I went to slay the Ahamkara, Riven, It seduces us, asking us to make a wish, but we ignored her requests and we slew the dragon. But to only find out, that it made one last wish. Riven, on her dying breath, bestowed a curse upon a city called the Dreaming City, Home of this humanoid race called the Awoken. I felt responsible. I gave up sleep, food and rest to end this curse that was caused by me." Joseph starts to raise his voice. "But as I thought the curse had ended, I only found out that the curse was a never-ending one!" Joseph yelled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ozpin said

Joseph sighed heavily, "No worries. I'm sorry for yelling." Said, Joseph. He sips his tea to calm down a bit. Drinking tea has always calmed him down. He likes to call them 'miracle workers' due to their abilities to calm the mind of those who are stressed.

"So, to get your mind off of everything, you decided to go to this world?" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah. When I heard that these students were here for an initiation test, I wanted to try to blend in, try to get myself into this school or just get some information about this world." Joseph said.

Ozpin sighed. "Sadly, we can't accept your offer to be in our school due to teams being unbalanced," Ozpin said. He sips the remaining coffee in his mug, "But, your skills in battle are remarkable when you fought the hoards of Grimm." he noted "Tell me, where did you learn how to fight?" he asked.

"I learned how to be a Hunter by my friend Cayde-6. He was the one who died. But he also gave me this gun." Joseph grabs Ace of Spades and shows it to Ozpin. "A momento to remember Cayde." Joseph holstered Ace and took a deep breath. "I learned how to be a Titan by a Vanguard leader named Zavala." Joseph points to his holster that displayed the Vanguard logo. "Also the logo on my holster represents the Vanguard. As for warlock, I was taught by a woman named Ikora Rey who's the Warlock Vanguard, and a man named Osiris." Joseph said.

"What about your hand-to-hand combat skills?" asked Ozpin.

"I learned martial arts by many people. Mainly by an old perverted man named Master Roshi and a spiky-haired man named Goku. They taught me many things. I even combined Martial Arts when using my light and using different varieties of weapons." Joseph explained

"Interesting… say, would you like to stay in Beacon?" asked Ozpin.

"I thought you said that the teams will be unbalanced if I joined," said Joseph.

He nodded, "Indeed I did say that. But you can stay here. Learning the history of Remnant and you can teach your new friends how to hone their skills in battle. You taught before right?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes, I have taught my friends how to fight without using their light and to even use techniques that guardians would never even think of," Joseph replied.

"Well then, I will accept you as a student and a teacher, only on Fridays though. You will spend the whole day with your friends. But you will have to find something for them to learn." Ozpin said.

Joseph got up from his seat "Really!?" Joseph said with excitement

Ozpin chuckles a bit due to his energetic personality. "Yes, I will accept you as a student in Beacon and you can teach your new friends techniques as well." Ozpin smiled.

"Alright!" Joseph cheered. "But, I would also appreciate that you should spread the word to the teachers that my friends and I have. Even though I am taking my mind off of everything from that world, I will also be called back into the field." Joseph explained.

"I understand. You want to keep your world a secret from everyone else?" asked Ozpin.

Joseph nodded. "Yes, that would be greatly appreciated. I will wait till the right moment to tell them," he said.

"Alright then." Ozpin got up and walked towards Joseph, he lent out a hand to Joseph. "Welcome to Beacon Academy Joseph," Ozpin said.

"Thank you," Joseph said as he shook his hand. "I won't let you down."

**_"Looks like we got another job..."_** Xeno said.

_**"But a job that I will gladly take."**_

* * *

**If there are any improvements to work on for this story, please give me a heads up!**


	6. Truths and My Purpose Doing This

Got some reviewers who tell me to stop. Both Shield Hero and this one. Truth is, seeing these reviews stings, but I still tread on. Doing what I enjoy. I won't stop, not at all. There is also a purpose for me doing this. I'm preparing for what's ahead of me. I write my chapter, I let people review it, I get feedback and I will use that feedback to make my stories better and for the future. The future as in meaning the job I am aiming for, a job I know I will enjoy doing. Doing this, are just small steps to improve.

Those who give me reviews that help or warn me about my grammar or tell me what I need to fix, I take it into consideration. I use the advice (whether they sound mean or not) to sharpen my skills. I enjoy what I do and I will keep doing it. I know my stories aren't good I'm not blind nor def. I just don't care what people say about it prolly a half lie but whatever. What I care about are the grammar, the sentencing, and just making sure that so and so makes sense. I know that there are things that should be changed and I do see these problems, it just takes time to think of something else. My stories are far from over though, mostly because I'm not dead yet.

But please, for those who wants to talk shit about the stories and are named 'Guest' please, make an account and we can discuss thing's in Private Messaging on why is it bad so I, as a low experienced writer can fix that needs to be fixed, and saying "Just stop" or "Just delete everything" or anything similar to those two, aren't good enough. Give me more than half-assed suggestions, same goes for reviews. I really don't like reviews that only puts me down and not a single advice to help me improve. But I will take compliments!

For those who still read these shit stain stories, thank you, and those who helped me improve my story, thank you. Now then, I will stop wasting your time on reading this little reflection I am having. Enjoy your morning, day, or night.


	7. Beacon

**Speaking to self  
_Speaking to Ghost_**

* * *

It was time to introduce the teams. Everyone was sent into the Auditorium where Ozpin calls in the names of the teams. Ozpin called forth, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren for retrieving the white rook piece, announcing that Jaune is the team leader for their team name Team Juniper

"Cool, Juane's the team leader…" Joseph said. **The boy will have a large responsibility.**

_**"Having Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora as team members sounds like a good match. But I do not know about Jaune though… looking at his physical appearance, it looks like he is not fit for battle…"**_

_**"Then, I'll help him be fit for one. That is also why I am here, to help my friends be ready for battle. Teaching the things that Cayde, Ikora, Osiris, Shaxx, and Zavala have taught me as a Guardian. Teach them what Master Roshi taught me to be a martial artist."**_

"And finally," Ozpin says. Joseph looks on the stage to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang standing on stage. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin moves towards them. "The four of you retreived the white knight piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY led by… Ruby Rose."

Ruby looked shocked while Weiss was surprised, **guess she didn't get team leader I suppose**. Yang went to go and hug Ruby and the crowd cheered for the new Teams that were given.

**Meanwhile on the chairs (minutes later…)**

"Everyone." Ozpin called "I have an announcement to make." Ozpin moved to the center of the Auditorium.

"What do you think he's going to announce?" Asked Ruby.

"Not sure." Said Yang

"Is it a banquet?" Wondered Nora

"Why a banquet?" Asked Weiss

"Well duh, to celebrate the new Huntsman and Huntresses into the academy!" Nora said.

"That sounds dumb," Weiss said.

The two teams and the crowd watched and listened to what Ozpin is about to say. "Today, we have a new addition to the Huntsman and Huntresses academy. I have observed the boys' talent in the Emerald Forest. The boy is strong and skillful in the midst of battle." Ozpin explained

"Is he going to say what I think he is going to say?" Said Ruby.

"I don't think so…" Blake said

"Who is this boy?" Asked Weiss

"Is he handsome?" Wondered Yang.

"You think it's Joseph?" Wondered Jaune

"He should be in prison. After all, he did enter Beacon illegally." Weiss said

"Yeah, illegally…" Jaune mumbled.

A silhouette of a tall boy wearing a dark cape, lightly armored, equipped with a gun on his chest holster and a rifle on his back, wearing a bird-like mask with the eyes glowing.

"It's Joseph!" Ruby said, "I told you so!" She cheered.

"Eh, he's average," Yang said.

Ozpin gave the microphone to Joseph and he took off his mask. Showing short-spiky black hair, with brown eyes. "Hello, I- uh-" Joseph chuckles a bit. "Sorry, a bit of stage fright. Ahem." He started again. "My name is Joseph Anderson. I will be a student in the Huntsman and Huntresses academy." He lent the microphone back to Ozpin.

"Joseph here shows tremendous potential during the test. But since he was the only one without a team, I decided to promote him to a teacher while learning to be a Huntsman." Ozpin explained.

"What!" Weiss said. "That guy is going to be a teacher?!" She asked Ozpin.

"Yes indeed. Joseph here will be teaching Team RWBY and JNPR every Friday. You all will spend time with him the whole day. He will help you with honing your skills, teach you new things or spend the day doing work. Other Teams can join in with Joseph but Team RWBY and JNPR are required." Ozpin explained. "Please treat him with respect. He will do the same for you. Now then, enjoy your day and stay safe." Ozpin

After the announcement, everyone was leaving the Auditorium. Team RWBY and JNPR noticed that Joseph was still on the stage, his back facing towards them.

"You alright Joseph?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine. New responsibilities to fulfill!" Joseph laughs and then sighs "But I guess it can keep me busy." He turns to the two teams. "Alright, so please bear with me, I'm not the type of person who teaches things to others uh, willingly. But, I will do my best." He put his hands together and took a deep breath. "I reserved the Auditorium for the whole day on Friday. On that day, I will examine your guys' fighting style and we will work to sharpen those skills and maybe teach you something that you can add into your guys' fighting style." He put his hands behind his back, he stood up straight. His tone went more serious. "This is optional y'know." He says, "Take this seriously, don't take this seriously, I don't care. But, if you really want to take this seriously, I want a hundred percent, no bullshit, please." Joseph gave a soft smile "I want you guys to treat me like a friend, not a teacher. So please just call me by my first name, none of that 'Sir' or 'Mr' bullshit." Joseph chuckled for a little bit and then sighed. "I'm excited. Not because I'm a teacher, because I am here with people who I can call my friends. Yeah, we only met today in battle, but… hehehe, I'm proud to have you guys as friends." He said,

"Good, you nine are still here," Ozpin said as he walked towards the large group. "Since each dormitory is for four students each, nothing more nothing less, Joseph will be sleeping with team RWBY in the meantime while we figure something out for him," he said.

"But you said that there are only four beds in each dormitory," said Blake

"Yes, indeed I did say that. So that's why Joseph is prepared with a sleeping bag. It is already in your dorms Team RWBY." Ozpin said.

"What!?" Weiss said "Your kidding right Professor?"

That does not sound nice "Professor," Joseph said, "As much as I love to sleep under a roof, I can just go somewhere else y'know. I can just sleep outside, I'm used to it. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Team RWBY wouldn't want me to snore loud and-"

"It's fine," Yang said.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just only for a little while, right?" asked Ruby.

"Yes." Ozpin said "It will probably take a few weeks to find something out. You guys should get to know each other more. Not only can it strengthen the team but also give Joseph ideas that he can use to teach all of you." Ozpin smiled and started to walk away. "Get good rest tomorrow. Class starts first thing in the morning." Ozpin exits the auditorium.

Joseph sighed and then smiled. "Y'know, I only refused the offer just because I know that Weiss didn't want me here," Joseph told Ruby.

"Well Weiss will have to get used to it!" Yang said.

Joseph laughed, "Eh, well, just tryin to give you guys time on what you guys think about me." he said.

"You saved my baby sister," Yang said. "That is enough to convince me that you are a good guy." she smiled and lent out a hand. Joseph shook her hand and they both laughed.

**Dormitory, Hallway**

As Team Ruby and Joseph went to their dormitory, Joseph picked up the sleeping bag and placed it in a corner. "I'll stay here in the time being." Joseph sat down right next to his belongings and his sleeping bag. Joseph gave out a relaxed sigh. "Feels nice to rest again," Joseph said.

Xeno materializes next to him and rests his shell on Joseph's head. "Yup! It's nice to take it easy." Xeno sighed. "So, about Ace…" Xeno mentioned.

"Oh yeah…" Joseph said in displeasure. Joseph materializes Ace of Spades in thin air and examines the damage. Joseph felt a presence next to him. He looked to his left to see Ruby right beside him. Joseph shifted to the side, "Woah! Ruby! What are you doing?"He asked.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked

Joseph looked to the side, "Uh… do what?" He asked in confusion.

"You just made your gun appear out of thin air!" Blake said.

"Oh that. Well, it's because of Xeno." Joseph said. "Xeno can materialize items that I have acquired," Joseph explained.

Weiss moves up a few steps. "What kind of items?" interrogated Weiss.

"Items like a pen, culinary utensils, and weapons. Just your everyday items." Joseph explained. "Well, except the weapons though…"

Ruby gasps "Can you bring out any weapon?" Asked Ruby. Her sparkling excitement made Joseph a bit weirded out.

"Well… to a certain extent yes?" Joseph said. "Pass me your weapon Ruby, I'll show you an example." He said,

Ruby quickly ran to her scythe and passed it to Joseph. "Her name is Crescent Rose." She said

Joseph grabbed Crescent Rose and had his Ghost scan the weapon. "So Xeno here will scan the weapon and implant a chip that will transfer Crescent Rose into a small storage area for the weapons I collect," Joseph explained.

The weapon then dissipates. "Woah! What did you do?" Asked Ruby

"The weapon is now in the small storage. Don't worry she's fine." Joseph reassures. "So, now Crescent Rose disappears and now I can summon it whenever I want!" Joseph stuck his arm out as Crescent Rose materializes on his hand. He activates the scythe mode and spun it around and placed it over his shoulder.

" . !" Yang said.

"Thanks. Now then, Xeno, take out the chip please." Joseph asked.

"On it," Xeno said. He scanned Crescent Rose and took out the chip. "You have a really creative gun-scythe Ruby." Xeno complimented. "A sniper rifle that turns into a scythe is really interesting... who… made this?"

"Oh, I made it myself!" Ruby blushed with the compliment.

Xeno and Joseph looked at her then at each other. She made that herself? They both thought.

Joseph chuckled lightly, "Damn… then that's one helluva weapon you made Ruby." Joseph said as he switched it back into its rifle form and handed it back to her.

"What about you Joseph? What kind of weapons do you have?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I also want to know what type of weapons you use. Just looking at you makes me feel like you are a gunslinger," said Yang.

"Well yeah, I do favor guns mostly, but I enjoy using blades." Joseph stood up and started to display his armor showing knives in their sheaths. "I carry a healthy amount of knives!" Joseph said. "One on my left forearm, one on my left waist and side thigh, two on the back of my waist, one on my belt, and one attached to each of my boots." Joseph started to detached the knives off his armor one by one and dissipated them. "I can throw them or use them regularly. I can use them to help me break falls if there is a wall nearby."

"That's a lot of knives!" Weiss said, "What are you? A one-man army?" she questioned.

Joseph laughed, and shrugs his shoulders "I dunno, We'll have to see if there's an army wanting to kill me," he joked.

The sound of three knocks came from the door.

"Come in!" said Ruby.

The door opened and Jaune's upper half of his body entered the room. "Hey, guys!" Jaune said. "Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and I are going to town to look for something to eat. Wanna join?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure! Getting hungry anyway!" Ruby said.

"Make sure it's up to my standards!" Weiss said.

"Well, you're asking for something a little too pricey for them to afford for your standards," Joseph said.

"Hey!" She said,

"Anyhow, you guys go on ahead. Going to talk to a gunsmith I know. Gotta fix this hand cannon." Joseph showed Ace of Spades.

"Ok, you got it!" Yang said.

"We'll be waiting outside of Beacon for you," Jaune said.

"Thanks, it'll be fast, like about ten to fifteen minutes," Joseph said.

"You got it! Alright guys, let us go!" Ruby cheered. "Banzai!" she yelled

Yang, Blake and Jaune followed as well "Banzai!"

The door slammed, footsteps and chatter fades away. Joseph stood still for a minute and gave a miserable smile "Heh, such a loud bunch…" Joseph mumbled. Joseph sighed and stretched his arms and looked at the Ace on Cayde's Ace of Spades, reminiscing all the good times he had with his dead friends. A tear fell down his cheek.

"I do not want to **lose** them like how I **lost **all of you… never **again**…"

.

.

_?_

**"What's your name?"**

**"..."**

**"Too scared to even speak huh…"**

**"No… I-I'm not scared… my name is-" (Screeching sounds)**

**"Stay behind me child!"  
**

-Saturn Use Mild Mind Ether Rifle to an Unknown Child.

* * *

Just A Guy Being A Dude: "Joseph grows a bit close with Team RWBY and JNPR. Reminiscing his dead comrades in his past. But who's speaking at the end I wonder…"

Later on I am going to put in some little puzzles in the story. Already done it with some chapters. These are little hints into something bigger than you think but the reveal will have to come later, later as in… I dunno. (nervously laughs) eh don't worry, that was a lie, but, I won't say when yet.

Please give feedback to help me sharpen my skills! Thank you!


	8. Happy to Depressed

**Speaking to self**

_**Speaking to Ghost**_

Small puzzle in this story, hint hint, look for the underlined words.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR waited for Joseph at the entrance of Beacon Academy. "It's been over 15 minutes! What is Joseph doing?" asked Weiss.

"Don't know, he said that he's going to call his gunsmith to repair his gun. Just give it some time Weiss." Ruby said.

"I don't know Ruby, it's getting pretty long…" said Jaune.

"We should just leave him and get him something." Said Ren.

"That doesn't sound right though. Let's give him a few more minutes." Pyrrha said.

"Sure thing. A few more minutes and if he is still not here, we will just get him something." Jaune said.

**Team RWBY dorm**

"Transmitting Ace of Spades to you Banshee," Joseph said.

Banshee gave a disappointing grunt, "You got to be more careful when using this weapon Joseph." Banshee said.

"I know I know, I've been using it too much lately." Joseph scratched the back of his head and chuckled softly.

Banshee sighed, "If Cayde finds out that you broke his gun, he'll be pissed."

Joseph remembered that Banshee has memory problems, he even forgot that Cayde's dead. Joseph frowned, wishing that he'd forget about Cayde dying. "Heh, yeah. Please fix it ASAP before he finds out." he chuckled awkwardly.

"You got it." Banshee said. "It'll be done in a few days. In the meantime, you'll have to use something else."

"I'm fine with that." Joseph replaced Ace of Spades with Nation of Beasts, a weapon he picked up after he saved Shuro Chi in Operation Last Wish. "Thanks, Banshee. I really appreciate it." Joseph said.

"No problem. Just make sure you don't break it again. I might forget again." Banshee paused for a few seconds. "Hey Joseph, you called? You need anything?" He asked.

**He forgot…** "Oh no, just accidentally called you, sorry about that," Joseph said

"Oh alright." Banshee paused again, "I'll get Ace, back into the field in no time, but it'll take a day for a full repair."

"Thanks. I'll see you later Banshee." Joseph said

"Yeah, same here."

Joseph hung up and he sat down on the floor. He sighed, "Well, should get going they must be waiting."

.

.

.

Joseph walked towards the exit of the Courtyard to see the two teams talking.

"Sure thing. A few more minutes and if he is still not here, we'll just get him something." Said Jaune.

"Sorry for the long wait, the call went a bit longer than expected," Joseph said as he walks towards the group.

"What took you so long?" Weiss asked.

"Well, let's just say that the gunsmith I know has a small memory problem," Joseph explained.

"If he has memory problems, he shouldn't be a gunsmith in the first place!" Weiss said, "If there is a gunsmith who can easily forget things, They will need to reconsider what they should be!"

"That's when you're wrong Snow White. You see, Banshee, my gunsmith, is a talented man!" Joseph boasted, "Fixed my guns in the most terrible conditions. He does have memory problems, but he does not forget how to repair or forge a weapon and the person who asks him to repair said person weapons."

"Banshee… never heard that name before. What's his last name? I have never heard any Gunsmith like him before…" said Ren

"Well, his name is Banshee-44. Yeah, the last name sounds a bit... odd, but that's his last name." Joseph said. "But, enough with interrogating me for now, let's find something to eat before it gets late." He thought of what he wanted to eat. "Y'know, I've been craving sushi lately, what about you guys?"

Xeno materialized next to Joseph and scanned the area. "There's this place that makes delicious sushi, noodles, and meats with a small bakery inside that does many varieties of sweets like cookies, cake, pancakes, and-"

Nora's gasp interrupted Xeno, "Let's go there guys!" she said with excitement.

"She has a sweet tooth for pancakes," Ren explained.

"Yeah sure why not, I wanna get cookies!" Ruby said.

"If there's tuna, I'm in," said Blake.

"Yeah, I guess it's fine," said Weiss.

"Then it's settled! Lead the way X!" Joseph cheered.

"Follow me if you want to eat!" Xeno said. While the whole group follows.

The group follows Xeno to a mildly expensive fancy food court. It was a mix of cultured foods. Joseph went to go check out the sushi bar they had. He held the menu and squints at each of the suggested sushi rolls. "I'll take a Special Sushi Roll," he says.

"Make that two please," said Blake who sat next to Joseph.

Joseph looked at his reflection from his cup of water and sighed.

"You alright Joseph?" asked Blake

"Eh, kinda. Just a bit tired." Joseph lied

"You know, you could've just stayed back in the dorms, we could have bought you something to eat."

"It's fine. I don't feel like staying alone for a while." Joseph tried to hide his miserable mood. An awkward silence filled the sushi bar and both were served their sushi roll. Joseph got up and paid for his food. "Thank you" he nodded and left the restaurant.

The rest of team RWBY and team JNPR saw Joseph leave with his sushi roll on his hand.

"What's wrong with Joseph?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I don't know…" Blake said

"He wasn't like that hours ago," Nora said.

"Did something happen to him?" Wondered Jaune.

"Well, judging him, he must be very protective in every touchy subject," Yang said.

"Wonder what happened with him and his gunsmith…" wondered Pyrrha

"Is he sad because of a gun?" Weiss said. She scoffed "such a pathetic reason to be sad!"

"You can't make that judgment Weiss," Xeno said as he entered the restaurant.

"Xeno, you were with Joseph, right? What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Mourning… he's mourning a friend that we know." Xeno said.

"What happened?"

Xeno looked to Joseph who was outside on a patio, leaning his body forward on a fence. He turned back towards them. "Murdered…" Xeno said softly.

"Oh… I'm, I'm sorry to hear that…" said Ruby.

"Some of you guys may think that one death is nothing, but Joseph has suffered more than you think. Cayde's death was another heavyweight to bear."

"Cayde?" Asked Weiss.

"Cayde was a friend of Joseph and I. To Joseph, he was a father figure to him. So when he died, it shattered him." Xeno explained.

"What happened to Joseph's parents?" Asked Ruby

"Same as Cayde, murdered. Same goes for his older sister, younger brother and younger sister."

The teams were silent shocked to hear such depressing news.

"Want to pity him?" Asked Xeno

"Yeah… just hearing that… I can't imagine if that happens to our dad…" Ruby.

"Our mothers are gone, and if our dad passes away as well, just thinking about it makes me feel, terrible…" said Yang

"Yeah, family means everything…" said Jaune.

"But not every family is great…" Joseph said as he re-entered the restaurant.

"Joseph! Are you alright?" Asked Ruby

"Yes… but please, don't pity me. I don't want people to worry about me." He replied. He crossed his arms to his chest, "don't wanna make this cheerful atmosphere turn into a negative one." Joseph chuckles softly.

"Do you want to do something to get your mind off of… Cayde?" Asked Yang.

Joseph looked at Xeno, a bit dissatisfied with the fact that Xeno told them. He sighed "no, I am fine. Just, a bit down after the call with my gunsmith, just remembering about Cayde, but that's all, truly." He explained.

"Are you sure? I'm just worried that if your depression goes any further, it might have unerasable consequences." Said Yang.

Nora pushes Joseph forward. "Come on! Let's do something exciting before the day ends!" She yells

Joseph looks at the two teams. He knows that he can't push them away. Joseph smiles, remembering his deceased friends were just like that. "Fine." He gave in. "I don't feel like doing anything, but I will teach you something, something worth listening to." He says,

"If it will get your mind off of Cayde, then I'll listen," Ruby said.

"Yeah me too!" Said Jaune

"It better be worth it!" Weiss said

Joseph chuckles, "fine, it will be worth it."

Team RWBY and team JNPR followed Joseph to sit down outside on a table with a big umbrella that covered the sun.

"Well, this mainly focuses on Ruby and Jaune. It's about being a team." Joseph said.

"Team leaders will need to get to know more about your team members, and seeing that all of you can get along, is a fine start," Joseph said. He materializes a weighted throwing knife and starts to spin is while solar light particles swirl as the knife spins. "When I entered the restaurant, I said something about 'not all families are great.'"

"Yes, you did. What do you mean about that?" Asked Ruby.

"Not all families will have a caring mother or father. If we are talking about very wealthy people, some will take advantage and people will marry those who're wealthy to earn that person's wealth, not giving a fucking damn about their family and only caring for themselves." Joseph said. "When you are in a team that is set permanently, they are like a family to you. You bond stronger than anyone else whether you guys like it or not."

"Any tips on being a team leader?" Asked Jaune.

"Being a leader doesn't mean that you command your team daily, technically that just means you are bossing them around. A team leader is a person who understands everyone in their team. Team leaders are those who're willing to take responsibility and carry the weights of stress and struggle of everyone in their team." Joseph dissipates his knife and looks at Jaune and Ruby, "You two will need to understand how to be a leader. There isn't much I can tell you, because being a leader can go in different ways. Ruby's methods will be different from Jaune's and vice versa."

"You know quite a lot about being a leader," Jaune says.

Joseph leans back and puts his hands behind his head "I have… experience."

"You lead a team before?" Asked Yang.

"Yes, I have led my team before," Joseph replies

Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and Ruby were surprised "How old were you?!" asked Jaune.

"I was fifteen when I started to lead a team. Small combat situations nothing more." Joseph partly lies.

"How were you as a leader?" Pyrrha asked

"Well, it has been two years since I headed off to venture uh… Remnant. I was the youngest out of all of my team members. They found my methods reasonable and fair. They liked me a lot due to my personality being serious, funny and caring." Joseph explained.

"What happened to your team?" Asked Ruby.

Joseph remembers his dead squad mates who died by his actions.

"Dead," Joseph said.

"I-"

Joseph put his hands up at Ruby "No need to be sorry. You asked and I answered."

"But we are having you remember terrible memories." Said Yang

He nodded "yeah… yeah, you guys are. But I am fine answering questions. Plus, I will remember the good parts of my friends, not the bad ones." Joseph smiled. He got up and started to walk towards the exit. "I'm tired. Going back to the dormitories." He said as he waves back to them.

"_**Aww really Joseph, I like talking to them. Their tales are pretty interesting."**_

"_**Well, if you wanna talk to them, by all means, go ahead. I ain't stopping you. Just… stay safe." **_

"_**Are you okay? You seem more down than ever…"**_

"_**Every time I remember my dead friends, it's like a stab through the heart. I wish I could join them… but you'd have to die, which I don't want as well… I'm, sorry X, I'm just in a predicament right now. Go, let me get some time to myself."**_

"_**Ok…"**_

Xeno materializes and flies towards the group.

"Is he going to be okay? I feel like it's my fault…" Ruby said

"No, it is not. He's just rehabilitating in his own way. Please, just give him some air." Xeno said.

* * *

No matter what, there is no way we are able to forget those we cherish and love. Because if we do, well, it just feels fucking awful.

"_ _ - _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - _ _ _?" - Joseph Anderson to Wu Ming

If there is anything I can improve on in this chapter, please give me a heads up!


	9. The Novice Teacher and The Professor

**Speak to self**

_**Conversations between the Guardian and Ghost**_

Also, please bear the pure fucking cringe I did for name calling, I'm pretty bad at being a bully, which is a good thing. So, I need help with name calling. Underlines are the name calling. Any ideas for names will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

During the next few days, Joseph goes to class. He learns the interesting history of Remnant by Professor Oobleck and listens to the semi-boring tales of Professor Port. Whenever it was lunch, Joseph would hang out with team RWBY and JNPR.

Ruby started to explain about this man named Roman Torchwick who she met the day before she was able to enter into Beacon. She said that Torchwick was robbing a Dust store for dust.

Raising a brow, Joseph wanted to know what this Dust was, "Dust? Why would they want dust?" he asked.

"Dust is a vital component of our everyday lives," Weiss explained. "We use it as ammunition, power, fuel and even more! Guessing that they are gathering dust for something big."

Joseph slightly snickered. **I thought it was something like fairy dust. But I like this version better. **"Huh, you're not wrong about that… if dust is used for ammunition, they must be preparing for some heavy firepower…" Joseph said. "Anyhow, you guys ready for tomorrow? You guys will be with me for the whole day!" Joseph cheered

"What will we learn after you examine us?" Asked Jaune.

"We will work on the skills that need improvement, then I will study your weapons and see if there is anything I can teach you. Like skills with your weapons," Joseph said. "Glynda will teach you about combat as well, but my class specializes on honing skills and trying new techniques. My class is also a place to study and do work, just in-case you are struggling in class, and if you are, I will force you to work and not practice. Grades before fighting."

"Well, that sucks." Said Yang.

"Yeah I know, sucks. But doing so can make you be more knowledgeable about what you are going up against. So, study while you can, you'll need it to pass my class exam." Joseph grinned.

"What is your exam going to be like?" asked Ruby.

"It's a secret" Joseph teased.

"Aw, your no fun," Nora said.

"Trust me guys, this exam will not be a written one. But-uh, that's all I'm going to say." Joseph said as he got up and threw away his plate. As he was walking back to his friends, he was then pushed to the side to crash into another group's table. Milk, juice, and water, stained his clothes. Laughter echoed the area.

"Aw look at the Special Kid!" said a student.

Joseph looked up to see a group of four looking at him. A fox Faunus, a bunny Faunus, one buffed up guy, and a brown-haired girl with sunglasses. "Ah shit, sorry about that." Joseph laughed awkwardly. He got up and turned to see a group of four who're the ones who pushed him.

"Aw look! Spoiled Milk got up!" said the burnt orange-haired boy. The three behind him continued to laugh.

"_**That is Cardin Winchester Joseph. I heard that he is a school bully. Racist against Faunus, and also a bully towards Jaune." Xeno explained **_

"_**Jaune is getting bullied by this push-over?" Said Joseph**_

"_**Well unlike you Joseph, you can easily beat him, Jaune can't."**_

"_**You're not wrong. Gotta teach that kid some self-defense."**_

"Oh, what's with the glare Milk Boy? You mad?" teased Cardin Winchester. "You think your all special, being acknowledged by Ozpin and serving as a teacher and all!" He says, Cardin continues to call Joseph out, spreading propaganda. "He cheated his way!" Cardin says, "He's got the special treatment!" he continues to call Joseph out.

"Man, this guy is seriously trying to put me to the ground," Joseph mumbles to himself. **Kinda sad to think about it. **"You're not wrong about me being special." Joseph teased. The room went silent and everyone stared at him. "Yeah, got all the special treatment! Haha! Sittin down like a king! Growing fat from strength!" He said sarcastically enough to see that Joseph is lying. "I'll tell you what, if you really want to put me in the right place, you can challenge me right here or right now, or…" Joseph looked at him menacingly, "Or your just a racist coward who's just all talk and no action, using your team members as meat shields as you remain unscathed." Joseph said. Cardin was easily agitated. **The boy has too much pride. Easily angered when someone calls them out.** Joseph smirked at Cardin "What's wrong, _Jock Boy?_ Did I push your buttons?"

Winchester started to charge towards joseph but he backflipped on top of the table where the group of four were as Winchester crashes. Now, the liquids were now on Cardin.

"Ooh! Gonna need an extra pair of pants! Cus it looks like you pissed your pants!" the cafeteria burst into laughter.

The pissed Cardin yelled in frustration. "You're going to pay for that!" he yelled.

Joseph crosses his arms. "Uh I dunno, you're the one who stained your own pants," Joseph said.

Cardin growled and started to jump on top of the table to chase Joseph.

Joseph continues to dodge Cardin's haymakers. "Alright, Team RWBY and Team JNPR! Pay attention! I'm going to give you a small lesson." Joseph then backward somersault back to the floor. "Called, learning your opponent!" Joseph went into a defensive stance, using his forearm to block a punch from Cardin. He quickly grabbed Cardin's wrist and lifted it up and then struck Cardin at his chest using his palm making him fall on his butt. Joseph walks casually. "As you can see, Cardin here has many weaknesses!" He stated "Cardin swings without any plan, he keeps himself open for any attack, and his fighting style is just too fucking sloppy." He remembers the many school scraps he fought when he was a pre-teen. Many students are always open, easy wins, giving him a reputation being undefeated, but also as a scary person. "When fighting, Grimm or not, you will need to understand your opponents' moves. Then you will need to strategize on what fighting style you will need to use to defeat your opponent."

"Stop dodging and fight like a man!" Cardin yells as he starts to charge towards Joseph.

Joseph went into a defensive stance, as he moved his body to the right to dodge another punch. He then punched Cardin in the face having him crash into another table. "For example, I used his momentum to easily throw a punch." He explains. Cardin got up and starts to throw forks and knives towards Joseph, but he simply caught all of the forks and knives. "This is getting sad, let's finish this," Joseph said. In a blink of an eye, Joseph charged towards Cardin, small gusts of wind traveled behind Joseph. His hand close to Cardin's left part of his chest and punched him. A loud boom echoes the cafeteria as the shockwave made Cardin recoiled backward having him collapse down on the floor. "Read your opponents and figure out what fighting style you will need to use against them. Simple by words, but difficult doing it. So, before you fight head-on, stay on the defensive side and read your opponents and find that opportunity to strike your opponent." Joseph said as he walks away from the twitching Cardin, grasping for air.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked a student.

"Yes, he will. Just stopped his heart for a couple of seconds." Joseph replies. "You three." he points to Cardin's team members, "Get your leader out of here. He won't be able to stand in a few minutes." He said,

The three team members agreed and quickly picked up Cardin and swiftly left the scene.

"If you people want to learn things from me or sharpen your skills, feel free to join my class. It only runs on Friday though and you'll need to get a pass from your teacher. Anyhow, see you, folks, tomorrow." Students started to cheer, seeing such a awsome display. Joseph moves back to Team RWBY and JNPR as Xeno materializes a new uniform on him. He sat down next to Jaune.

" .Awesome!" Said Nora.

Ruby stood up and started to do a small imitation of Joseph's punches. "Yeah! You did flips, dodging Cardin's attacks and BAM! Hitting him in the face and doing that move!" Ruby then tried imitating the One-Inch punch he did to Cardin.

"We saw you fight those Grimm, but only with your weapons! I never knew you were good in hand-to-hand combat!" Yang said.

"When you went in for that punch, you were so fast! I didn't even noticed that you were at Cardin!" Jaune said.

"What's your semblance?" Asked Blake.

The whole group stares at Joseph, wanting an answer.

"Uh…" Joseph was perplexed on what was a Semblance. "_**Xeno help me out please."**_

"_**I've done a bit of research about Semblances. They are like abilities, a manifestation of one's innate aura or to our terms light and KI. It is unique to each individual."**_

"_**You think I can pull off saying 'light' is my Semblance?"**_

"_**Well, you have to try it out. Because there is no dodging the question." **_

"Uh, it's hard to explain but, my Semblance is… light." Joseph says.

"How is that possible? When we saw you fight, you are able to surround yourself with lighting, fire, and gravity! We're you using your Semblance to enhance the Dust as you absorb to make you stronger?" Said Weiss

"No that can't be, remember? He was able to make a shield made out of gravity dust, it should of been Hard Light Dust." Said Blake.

"G-guys, light is difficult to explain and to understand," Joseph says. "Well, let's just say, that I can use three types of elements. Arc Light, Solar Light, and Void Light. Arc to you is lighting, Solar is fire, and Void is gravity. The uses are different from Dust but their elements are the same. I can use light to forge weapons, enhance my speed, strength, and durability." Joseph explains.

"Wow, that's a cool Semblance… being able to make weapons in a flash" Jaune said.

"Going even faster…" Ruby said

"And increasing your strength…" Nora said.

"You're like a Super Soldier or like a Guardian who protects the world!" Said Ruby

Joseph chokes on his water after the word 'Guardian'. He coughed several times and then laughed. "Guardian? Me? Protecting the whole world? No, that's absurd! I'm not sure I am strong enough." he continues to laugh.

"You alright Joseph?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah. Just hearing that I was like a guardian who protects the whole world, kinda gave me a bit of deja vu. Heh, it's fine."

"Is there anything else about your Semblance?" asked Yang.

"Not sure, don't even understand my own Semblance," Joseph said

"Really? Wow, your Semblance is a really mysterious one. Just like you Joseph!" Weiss said.

"Ouch…" Joseph laughs "Don't know if that was a diss or not, but . with that." Joseph said.

As the day ended, everyone was asleep.

Joseph, still awake silently leaves Team RWBY's dorm. Joseph feels a bit nervous. He wonders through the hall while he thinks what should he do if they find out about himself being a Guardian from another world. He continues to walk, for him to be caught by Glynda and Ozpin.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson. Don't feel like sleeping I see." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, just thinking. Also please, don't call me by my last name or Mister, I don't deserve that formality," said Joseph.

"Alright then, Joseph, I heard that you stopped Cardin Winchester's heart during lunch," Ozpin said.

"Oh yeah, that…" Joseph said. "Well, he did push me into another Team's lunch and spread loads of propaganda about me. I have heard that he is racist against Faunus and is bullying Jaune Arc which I will not accept." Joseph said.

"Yes, but do you think you could've done something else?" Asked Glynda.

"Possibly, but honestly, he threw the first punch and so I gave my friends a small lesson about reading your opponent," Joseph explained. "Look, I know that you can't trust me. But, I know a plentiful amount of knowledge when it comes to fighting."

"I do trust you Joseph and I know your experience from the other world will be useful for the students." Glynda said.

Footsteps were trailing behind Joseph, he turned to see Oobleck, "We are just intrigued, after what Ozpin explained who you are and where you actually came from, it makes me wonder if there are greater threats than Grimm and her…"

"Her? Who's her." Asked Joseph.

"A powerful being who births the Grimm and only wants one thing, chaos." Ozpin said.

"Hmm… well, I for sure knows that Grimm aren't the greatest threats that I have seen, but their forces are formidable." Joseph explained.

"Joseph," Port calls.

Joseph turns to see Port behind Oobleck. "Hello Professor Port," Joseph said in a courteous manner.

"Are you ready to train the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses?" He asked.

"Yes, I am ready." He replies

"What are you going to teach the students?" Asked Ozpin.

"Well right now, I will need to examine their skills and techniques to see what they will need to work on. Then I will see what I can teach each individual." Joseph explained.

Xeno materializes in front of him, eye-level. "Joseph you got a call from Commander Zavala."

"Zavala?" Joseph sighs. "What does the Vanguard need? Didn't they want me to 'take a break' as I remembered."

"Just answer the call, it might be important."

Joseph accepted the call as the teachers watched behind him. "Commander, you need me?" He said in a firm tone

"Joseph, we have some… special news to tell you," Zavala said.

"Gjallarhorn special or Ikora philosophy special?" Asked.

"You should see for yourself."

"Got an image from Zavala. Showing it now," Xeno showed a full-body image of an Awoken hunter being aimed at by multiple Guardians.

Joseph squints to try to see the identity of the hunter, "X, zoom in on that hunter." He points to the hunter who's being aimed at.

Xeno zoomed in and Joseph was in shock. His blood boiling and his fist tightening. "Why the in the _fuck!_ Is he alive!"

"Who is that?" Ozpin asked.

"Uldren Sov the Awoken prince, brother of Queen Mara Sov, the man who killed Cayde-6." Joseph said

"Joseph look!" He zooms in more to see a Ghost, but not any Ghost, "it's Pulled Pork!" Xeno said

Joseph tilted his head "Wait? The cheerful Ghost who wanted to find his Guardian couple years ago?"

"Yes!"

Joseph looks at Uldren then at Pulled Pork. He remembered the conversation he and Pulled Pork had.

Joseph had saved Pulled Pork from the House Devils in the Cosmodrome.

"Thank the traveler that Joseph was here to save you brother!" Xeno said

"Thank you! I thought I was a goner! I won't forget this! Joseph wasn't it? Thank you!" Pulled Pork said as he flies around Joseph.

"No problem." Joseph said. "Say, why are you in Devil's territory?" Asked Joseph

"I'm looking for my Guardian. I've been searching for a long time." Pulled Pork looked down, "still haven't found him yet…"

"Don't worry Ghost, you'll find your chosen in no time!" Xeno said.

"What's your name?" Asked Joseph.

"A Fireteam called me Pulled Pork. I like the name!" He said

"Pulled Pork… such an unusual name… but why am I judging? Pulled Pork, when you find your Guardian, let's celebrate with your newborn Guardian!" Joseph said.

"Thanks! I will keep that in mind!" Pulled Pork said. "Well, I'll be off now!"

"He flies off to the distance, never to be seen again… until now…" Joseph said as he stared at the duo.

"That Ghost is your friend? And he resurrected an enemy that you killed?" Said Ozpin.

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to kill him again?"

For a long minute, Joseph stood there thinking about his predicament. "No… there's no point in killing Uldren anymore." Joseph said

"And why is that?" Asked Port.

"Because, when a Ghost revives their chosen, they forget everything but their name and their knowledge. So their past is completely wiped." Joseph explained.

"So you forgot your past as well?" Asked Oobleck.

"Yes I have, but, a certain event happened which caused me to remember everything." Said Joseph.

"I see… so Uldren has died by your hands but then was resurrected by a Ghost that you know, but had forgotten everything about him." Ozpin said

"Sounds about right." Joseph says as he turns off the image. He sighs, "Uldren was manipulated by a wish-granting dragon who was taken by the darkness, they were known as Ahamkara. Never heed their words, because even though they are wish-granting dragons, they are liars nonetheless." Joseph got his

"So, wheres Uldren?" asked Joseph

"He left the Tower, Guardians were hostile towards Uldren." Zavala said.

"Can't blame them, he killed Cayde, but their blind rage is preventing them to see the other picture." Joseph said.

"And what would that be?" asked Zavala

"He doesn't even remember who he was and what he had done. The old Uldren died when I pulled the trigger, a new Uldren was born when Pulled Pork revived him."

"I'm sorry who-"

"Wasn't me who named him Pulled Pork, a different Fireteam called him that."

"It will take some time for them to accept him you know?" said Zavala

"That is true, I still don't even accept him yet." Joseph sighs, "Alright then, anything else you need Commander?" asked Joseph

"Not now at the time being. When the time comes, I will send Lillie to you." said Zavala

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Stay safe out there Joseph"

"Can't promise you that." Joseph ended the call and gave out a stressed sigh. "Fuck…"

"Joseph… should we do something about Uldren?" asks Xeno.

"I dunno, that guy killed Cayde but now he is in ranks of the Guardians. Shit… but," He sighs again, thinking about what he would do. "If I were to do something bad which caused hate towards me and forget everything that I have done, Uldren… poor fucking bastard. I hate him, but I know what he feels. Confused, lost, anger, fear…" He looks down, **should I hate someone who was manipulated, tricked, killed, resurrected, and forgotten everything they have done and what happened to them? **His predicament causes a loop of questions.

Ozpin put his hand on Joseph's shoulder, "Joseph, do you really hate this Uldren? You say you hate him but you feel for him. Instead of fanning the flame, calm the storm within. Breathe in, breath out, and tell yourself again, 'Do I hate Uldren Sov?'"

Joseph sighs, "No, no I-I don't hate him… but, I can't forgive him for what he did."

"You can't forgive a dead person, that is who you can't forgive. You said that Uldren is a Guardian now and he forgot everything about himself and what he has done." Ozpin states.

Joseph stood there realizing that Ozpin is correct, Uldren is another person, he wasn't the bastard who murdered Cayde that was the old him. He laughs, "You sound like Ikora and a Warlock scholar named Byf." The sheer wisdom that they bestowed upon Joseph gave him the interest in history. "Fine, when we find Uldren, we'll celebrate. You happy now Ozpin?"

"Very," Ozpin replies. "You should rest, tomorrow you will be teaching your class."

"Yeah, I should." Joseph starts to walk away back to the dorms. He turns back to the teachers. "Thanks Ozpin, I think I needed this." He waves and went back into Team RWBY's dorm.

**The next day…**

Team RWBY and JNPR gather around wearing their combat outfits, they are gathering to see Joseph in the Auditorium .

"Alrighty guys," he said, "today I will be examining your guy's fighting skills and your weapons. After each individual's examination, I will criticize your skills and tell you what you should work on and what you should sharpen, and trust me, there WILL be things to work on, there is no perfect Huntsman and Huntresses." Joseph explains.

"What will we be fighting?" Asks Jaune.

Joseph chuckles as he materializes his Hunter Armor, "Me,"

* * *

"Why don't you ask the guy who killed all the shadows huh? He would know. Me? I left a long time ago."

"Do you at least know where he is?"

"Why would you risk your life to talk to that man snitch? What are you so obsessed about?"

"His and Yor's motives."

"Y'know, you'll be treading on really thin ice both Vanguard and him."

"I know, but I honestly don't give a damn."

"Heh, and that's why I like you and hate you snitch. You balance your righteousness and your personal gains so fucking well. It makes my wanna kill you."

"Heh, I know. So, about him."

-Joseph Anderson to Rogue Light-bearer

* * *

"It's Just a Guy Being a Dude again, Cardin got clapped! Will he learn his lesson? Not sure, will there be more of him? Yes, says the author. Also to state the obvious, Weiss does not like Joseph, yeah, shocker. Anyhow, how was Crimson Days? For me, fun, sticking together with my crimson bond. His name is casper! Say hi Casper,"

"..."

"That is hilarious Casper! Anyhow, enjoy Iron Banner today guys. Going to go in with Antaeus Wards with Mindbenders. Jk, full fireteam of Sweet Business with One-eyed."


	10. Things To Improve

I believe this chapter will need some major fixing. If you see anything that feels wrong about the characters and just the fighting in general, please give me a heads up and I will fix it. Thank you!

**Speak to self**

_**Speaking with ghost**_

* * *

Jaune starts to charge towards Joseph and starts swinging his sword.

Joseph easily dodges the sword "Jaune! You're too open when swinging your sword!" Joseph said. He catches Jaune's wrist and kicks Jaune's left shin, he falls forward and Joseph quickly pins him down, putting Jaune's hands behind his back. "You will need to work on the basics, you swing your sword without any plan, you keep lowering your shield when you attack and you are being too cautious, guarding when you feel like you are about to get hit." Joseph said. He lends a hand to Jaune as he accepts it.

"Ouch, that really hurts Joseph." Jaune said.

"Sorry, but I won't go easy, not you or anyone." Joseph said. "Go sit with the rest and here," Joseph tosses an ice pack to Jaune, "put this on your shin, it must hurt."

"Thanks Joseph," Jaune got up and went back to the group.

"Alright, Nora your up!" Joseph said.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait for this!" She grabs her war hammer and faces Joseph.

As Nora and Joseph fights, he notes that Nora is really intelligent when fighting, "You adapt easily and it seems you've found my attack pattern," Joseph said.

"_**I thought she would be more Titan than Warlock" Xeno said.**_

"_**Looks can be deceiving, but it is good to have a Titan like that. Just like Saint-14, he's more on the head-on type but is a good strategist as well." Joseph said.**_

"_**I still regret that we weren't able to save him." **_

"_**Me too, but, if there's ever a way to save Saint-14, Osiris will find a way,"**_

Joseph quickly ended the fight by changing his fighting style and disabling her from her weapon. "You will need to work on reading your opponents while fighting. I've seen that you hang back and read my movements which is fine but there will be times where you will need to read someone while fighting. But first, master reading your opponents. your strength combined with your hammer grenade launcher suits your personality, explosive enthusiasm." Joseph compliments.

"Thank you, that was fun! Almost had you!" Nora said.

"You certainly did almost had me," he pats Nora's shoulder, "alright go back to everyone else, Pyrrha, get ready, your next." Joseph said.

Joseph noticed that Pyrrha has potential, she can easily switch into a defensive strategy and into a offensive strategy and is able to read Joseph's complex attacks. But, Joseph feels like there is still a fault in her.

"_**She's a very skilled fighter, wonder where she came from." Xeno said.**_

Joseph wasn't very satisfied when battling Pyrrha, "_**She's holding back…" **_

"_**She is? How can you tell?"**_

"_**She's afraid that she might hurt me. I know she can do more, she is just hiding her potential."**_

"_**I don't think she is holding back, it might just be you Joseph." **_

"_**Xeno, I've fought many opponents who held back, like I thought I could defeat Frieza but to only think that horned demon had more transformations."**_

"_**Good thing We were able to escape when we had the chance."**_

"_**Yeah… I don't know how Goku and Frieza were able to work together, sounds impossible with that tyrant."**_

Joseph sends out three spiral fireballs towards Pyrrha, she uses her shield to block the attack while Joseph went in and punched her shield, the force from the punch made her unbalanced and Joseph then use a warlock push to make Pyrrha fall, as she tries to get back up, Joseph points Ace towards Pyrrha. "That's enough," Joseph says. He holsters Ace and lends Pyrrha a hand.

"Thank you." She said as she got pulled up by Joseph.

"Your skills in fighting are good. Now, all I want you to do is to sharpen those skills and take this seriously." He moves closer, his voice quite, "I know that you were holding back, please if you were worried about hurting me, don't be. But, you did good facing me, held your own."

"Sorry Joseph." She says,

"It's fine. Oh also, you seemed fond of Jaune right. If you could, help him out. I heard he is being bullied by Cardin so if you could train him that would be great."

"Yes, I am fine with that." She smiles.

"Nice, go back to the group." He pats Pyrrha's back, "alright Ren, on the stage please." Joseph calls.

The two fights in a battle of flexibility and speed. Joseph could see that the boy was calm as they fought. The battle went into a ranged fight into a hand-to-hand combat, Joseph changed his fighting style into a more balanced style, using offence when he lunges towards Ren and then going into defence right after he attacks. "_**I like this boys' style of fighting. Very balanced, he flows like water whenever he strikes me or when he blocks my attack." **_

"_**And he's so calm! Like look at him! He's practically emotionless!"**_

"_**He's more Warlock and Hunter. But I too feel calm whenever we clash fists, maybe that's because of his semblance?"**_

"_**His semblance is calming people down?" wondered Xeno.**_

"_**I guess so, we'll ask questions later, right now, let's finnish this."**_

Joseph quickly disables him from his dual sidearms, and then quickly struck Ren on the center of his chest using his palm, dispersing a small amount of Arc light. He was knocked back a few meters and was flat on his back.

"Oh crap, overdid it a tad bit," Joseph jogged to Ren and kneeled next to him. "You alright Ren?"

Ren groaned as he got up, "Yes I'm alright, thanks."

"Heh, you gave me a small heart attack, thought I killed you." Joseph pulls Ren up. "Well Ren, you are pretty flexible when fighting which is rare to see for most males I know, keep working on your acrobatics because you can easily tip the stiff and square-up fighters."

"Thank you Joseph." He lightly bows and goes back to the group.

**Such a mannerful guy…** "Okay, Ruby you ready?" asked Joseph.

She runs to the stage "Yeah! Let's do this!" She grabs Crescent Rose and faces Joseph.

Joseph notices that Ruby is too reliant with Crescent Rose as they keep fighting, she never uses her hands or arms to block Joseph's punches just simply dodges or tries to intercept the attack by swinging Crescent Rose. "_**You see it as well X?"**_

"_**Yes, she is too reliant with Crescent Rose…"**_

"_**Hmm, she might not actually, but it will be decided now," **_Joseph dodges Ruby's attack by jumping over her. He lands behind Ruby and then warlock pushes Ruby, having her drop Crescent Rose.

"Ah! Crescent Rose!" She tries to reach for her scythe but to be blocked by a void-wall grenade.

Joseph went to Crescent Rose and kicked it away from her reach. "Now, hand-to-hand combat" he says, he readies himself.

Ruby got up and then made a poor fighting stance.

"_**Yup, that kinda seals it." **_Joseph charges in to Ruby as she was still from fear. As Joseph was about to land a blow, he stopped his fist inches away from her stomach. "You're scythe skills are something to be acknowledged Ruby, but you will need to get your hands dirty from time to time." He says as he lightly karate chops her forehead.

"How did you know that I can't do anything without my weapon?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I wasn't sure, but I made a Gamble." Joseph answers "But you held your own, you'll just need to improve your hand-to-hand combat."

"Really? Thanks Joseph." Ruby said happily.

"Alright, Weiss! You're up!" Joseph calls.

She gets up and readies her rapier. She sends in red and blue dust towards Joseph. Joseph simply takes it, surrounding himself in solar light to melt the ice on him. He forges a hammer and throws it to Weiss for her to block it with a white circle that appears to block the exploding hammer.

Joseph smirks in interest. "Interesting…" he says, "Weiss, could that be your Semblance?" he asks.

"Why yes it is, I can summon glyphs something that _you_ will never understand," she said

"Hmm so it seems." Joseph chuckles as he charges in. Weiss then uses her glyphs to block his punch, she then tries to slash Joseph but he quickly backsteps, she uses her glyphs to prevent Joseph from going any further. She went ahead and used yellow dust to shock Joseph. He went on his knees, electricity continuously damaging him.

Weiss scoffed, "So much for a teacher."

Joseph laughs, "Who says I'm a teacher? I'm a trainer, also Snow White, never under-estimate me, cause you'll regret it." he gets up and he starts to throw down a storm grenade under him, he raises his hand and takes more hits from lighting strikes.

"What are you doing Joseph? You're killing yourself!" Jaune cries.

"Just shut up and watch! It'll be worth watching." Joseph chuckles. **Perfect, **as one last lightning strike hit him again, an arc shockwave surrounds him, he floats a few inches up in the air, arc light flows around him. "I can absorb electricity and use it for power, I like to call it arc conduit, but its move is called Stormtrance. Catchy isn't it?" He lifts his hand and charges an arc beam. "Try block this!" He says, He unleashes his chaos reach. Weiss uses her glyphs to block it but it simply breaks. **Shit, over did it again!** Joseph quickly blinks to Weiss and shields her from his attack.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes, I'm fine just a scratch nothing more." He says, He turns to reveal that it wasn't true, his back was burnt and bloody even smoke was coming out from his back.

"That's not a scratch! You're hurt!" Yang yells.

"I am flattered that you are worried about me Yang, but trust me, impalement is worse than this shit," he says. "Anyhow, Weiss, during that battle, I've noticed that your semblance to block projectiles aren't very durable, my attack wasn't even one-hundred percent. You are a skilled fighter, improve on that, and make yourself a bit more durable to have you stay standing longer." Joseph materializes Xeno to heal him.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Anderson," said Weiss.

Joseph smiles, "Joseph please, I don't deserve the luxury to be called 'Mr' or by my last name. Now, go back to the group." He says,

"Y-yes…" she walks back to the group and Joseph feels a bit of fear in her tone.

"_**Good job Joseph, you scared her" he says to himself.**_

"_**Well, her rebellious cockiness kinda got annoying."**_

"_**I'll need to talk to her later on…" **_Joseph says. "Blake, step on the stage, your next."

As they fight, Joseph notices that she can hear him even though his steps are quiet and has wild reflexes. It was a bit tough to land a hit on Blake, but the same goes for Joseph as well, his speed outmatches Blake's but Blake's reflexes outmatches Joseph. It wasn't who goes down first loses, it was now, who can get the first hit in.

"_**Heh, this girl is pretty good, she has a cat like reflexes…" **_Joseph said.

"_**Yeah, her hearing is something to be acknowledged as well, even I can't hear your footsteps."**_

"_**Y'know, this is getting fun, but we're here to teach them something, not to have fun sadly, but, I would love to spar with her time-to-time." **_Joseph dashes towards Blake and lunges in for a punch. Blake dodges to the right, but then he turns counter-clockwise and using his left arm, he was about to elbow Blake's head but stopped inches away from contact, at the same time, he drew Ace and aims it at Blake's stomach. Joseph laughs, "Impressive, Blake," he lowers his elbow and holsters Ace. "Your speed, it's really something, and your cat-like reflexes and hearing is something to be acknowledged. Good job, now, improve on those skills, because I can tell you that you are not at your true potential yet." He smiles, "go back to the group, also, that was fun. Heh,"

"Thank's…" She said in an awkward manner.

Joseph tilts his head, "_**Did I say something wrong?" Joseph asked**_

"_**Maybe, c**__**at-**_like_** reflexes? Did that offend her?"**_

"_**That was meant to be a compliment!" **_Joseph sighs "_**gotta say sorry after this.**_ Alright, Yang you ready to bang knuckles?" Joseph asks as he punches his fists together.

"Heck yeah! Been waiting for this moment!" Yang said.

The two clash fists and Joseph notices how strong Yang is. **Damn, Yang is really aggressive when fighting… **Joseph backsteps away from Yang to gain distance but Yang started to shoot Joseph with her shotgun-gauntlets. Joseph dodges a few blasts while getting closer to Yang. He then flash kicks Yang and then gain some distance from her as she recovers. "_**Damn Yang is super aggressive like Titan class aggressive!"**_

"_**Yeah, she can literally corner a fighter with her level of aggressiveness. You think you can beat her" **_

"_**Of course I can, let's just try something out." **_Yang lunges in for a punch but Joseph simply dodges. She continues to charge towards Joseph but he continues to dodge her attacks.

" .away!" She yells. A flaming aura starts to surround herself and her eyes turn red. She starts to attack predictably and so Joseph continues to fight, dodging no more. The battle felt more of a death match than a training session.

"_**Yang's moves are getting easy to predict and it seems that she can't counter any kicks…" **_

"_**What are you suggesting Joseph?" **_

"_**Adding a bit of kicking." **_Joseph goes in with a punch where Yang dodges and punches Joseph in the stomach. Joseph takes the punch and grabs her arm. He punches her stomach and lifts her arm and did an arc punch that disoriented Yang. As Joseph was about to go for the finishing blow, Yang's flames grew brighter and her punches felt heavier.

"C'mon Joseph! Bring it on!" She yells. She charges in landing a devastating blow to Joseph's face. Joseph recoils back and stood up.

He smiles, and laughs "That's the spirit Yang! Ready for more?" He surrounds himself in arc light, his eyes glow a bright blue. The two started to exchange blows with each other. **Let's Finnish this. **Joseph goes in with a mix of kicks at Yang. She tries to block them but whenever she puts her arms up, Joseph would hit another spot, switching targets midway from his swings. Joseph then unleashes a powerful drop kick that sends Yang flying to a wall. She falls onto the floor, small statics of arc light still reside on her. Joseph went on his knees and went to catch his breath. "Holy shit, her aggressiveness is fucking scary, like Shaxx level of scary." He laughs.

Yang groans as she gets up. "Wow, you're really strong Joseph." Yang said.

"You too, I was really on my toes for that one. Your strength and your aggressiveness is really something." Complimented Joseph. He charges up a solar grenade and turns it into a healing grenade and throws it at Yang. "But, I can see many weaknesses." He says, "Your aggressiveness combined with your sheer strength can change the tides, but going in with a fury of punches will not work most of the time. You also can't counter kickboxing which can be a bit of a problem if you are facing an opponent who likes to kick. I guess what you should improve is countering kicks. But other than that, good job! You fought well!" Joseph gets up and walks towards Yang and lends her a hand.

Yang grabs his hand and she was pulled up. "Thanks." She said, "I've been wondering, you battled us and you never even went down and when you did go down, you just got stronger, well what I'm saying is that, even after fighting me, after fighting everybody else, you still have energy! How is that possible? I thought you'd be out of breath after fighting everyone." Said Yang.

Yang was correct, Joseph still has stamina left, but Yang's battle drained most of it. "Well, I maintain a large amount of stamina, so that's why I was able to keep fighting even after fighting everyone else. But you Yang, you were the one who drained most of my stamina. Literally had to catch my breath after the fight." Joseph laughs. "Well, today, I reviewed your skills in a fight, lots of you have lots to improve, but I am not telling you that you should improve on those weaknesses. If you can't sharpen those that need improvement, sharpen those that's sharp already, make your blade even sharper than before, cut through your enemy with ease. Because, once your blade gets dull, your dead. My mentor named Shaxx told me that. So, if Ruby can't do hand-to-hand combat, improve your scythe skills. If Weiss can't improve on durability, improve your glyphs utility and your combat and if Yang can't play a passive role in fighting, improve your quick thinking in battle. There many ways to sharpen your skills but it's your choice to sharpen them and how you sharpen them, and thus, I made this class. This is to sharpen and hone your skills and abilities to the fullest or a place to study."

"We have a few more hours left of school, what do we do now?" asks Ruby.

"Well, that I do not know," Joseph laughs awkwardly. "But, I guess what you eight can do now, is to practice those skills, work on your school stuff, or just relax, up to you though." Joseph says.

"What are you going to do Joseph?" asks Yang.

"Well, I'm going to practice my… semblance, then I am going to examine your guy's weapons and I might just take a small break." Joseph says. He waves, "Well, going to practice my semblance, do whatever ya want, just don't burn the place down." Joseph goes to the center of the stage as he starts to practice his fighting skills.

* * *

Ruby watches Joseph's moves, even though he was fighting nothing, it felt like someone was there.

"I've always wondered where Joseph came from…" Yang said

"Me too, I wonder how he is so skillful in fights… I bet if we take him on, we'd still lose." Nora

"When I found Joseph, we were in the middle of a ruin." Xeno said. "He only had a pistol with no bullets inside. For a few minutes of walking, we were able to find a rifle and we had to fight our way out of the ruins. I was glad that I found him, wherever he goes, there is always something to do."

"What kind of ruins were they?" asked Weiss.

Xeno tries to make something up, trying not to give away who they really are, "I'm not sure, but we were inside a big wall, and an open area with loads of grimm." Xeno explains.

"Hmm, never heard of that place before… oh well." Yang shrugs her shoulders.

"What else can you say about Joseph?" asks Ren,

"Well, Joseph, even at the age of eight-teen, he is very mature in serious times. Enjoy his childish demeanor, because when he gets serious, it can get terrifying. I told you about our friend dying, right?"

"Yes, Cayde was your guys' friend," said Ruby.

"Well, he went on a killing rampage to get to the killer. It was something I have never seen before. In Joseph's words, he did not give two shits about the consequences. All he only wanted is to see that man suffer."

"Scary…" said Blake.

"Yeah, really is. But those are rare times, so if you really want him to get pissed, just hope you'll survive the storm." Xeno said.

Blake got up and wanted to ask questions. **Is he a faunus like I am? What does he think of the White Fang? How can he go on a killing rampage? Does he even care about others dying? **

Xeno flies in front of Blake, "Sorry Blake, but Joseph is a bit too focused right now."

"How can Joseph go on a killing rampage all by himself? Did he even feel anything when he killed all those people?" she asks

"Joseph, is a complicated guy, but you wouldn't understand what his beliefs are. But, I guess in the end, he found out that the killer was manipulated and something bigger happens behind the scenes." Xeno explains.

"So he too is a killer then." asks Weiss.

"Yes, but he's the type of killer that kills the darkness, not welcome it. You shouldn't judge him like that. The end defines the means will be judged against Joseph. " Zeno wants to tell them how great his Guardian is, but doing so will compromise them, **If only they know who you really are and what you do for a living Joseph… These kids only see the blind truth.** He remembers that Joseph keeps a monologue about his motives, and so he plays it.

The voice of Zavala comes out of Xeno, "Joseph, what do you fight for and what are your reasons for fighting?" He asks.

The eight listens while Joseph listens as well while still fighting.

"I fight because uh, I have to." He says, "There's a reason why most people fight, to protect that they cherish. I live to protect humanity from the darkness, I have to be the beacon for everyone to know that they are safe and so children won't hear terrifying tales of the darkness. I- don't want my friends to die, they mean a lot to me. Heh, even though some can be a bit assholes, they are still good people nonetheless."

"Will there ever be a day where you would do something bad?" Asked Zavala.

"There will be. But, I always have a purpose of doing so. I don't kill for fun or for bloodlust, if a dear friend of mine gets murdered," he pauses and his tone gets into a serious, darker tone, "I will hunt down those who're behind my friends' deaths. No mercy on the cowards who hide from me."

"I see… you are a man who is able to balance their righteousness with their personal needs. People should be more like you Joseph."

"Even though that sounds flattering, they shouldn't. People should walk their own paths, not follow another's footsteps. But, I do recommend forging a path that does not include murder and all that bad shit. I'd rather get my hands dirty, be targeted, and take the hits than letting my friends do so. A duty, as a Guardian."

The monologue turns off. "Joseph is a complicated man, but he is a good man nonetheless." Xeno defended.

"He really must mean a lot to you," Ruby said.

"He does. He's my Guardian."

Joseph smiles, **Damn X, you always gotta be the one who has to defend me huh? **He continues to practice his moves while the rest watches.

* * *

"So child, where did you come from?"

"I-I, don't know… I just… walked through something and I'm here."

"Well, seeing how you fight, you have a bit of experience. Once we are done with this mission, I'll introduce you to my husband and daughter."

"That sounds great! What are their names?" - A Huntress to a lost child

* * *

Like again, this chapter will need some constant check ups. So if you see something during the fighting parts that seems odd to the characters, please giv me a heads up.


	11. Short Stories: Beacon 1

These are little transitions during the time Joseph is in Beacon. Some will be tied into the story (Canon) . Others are just shitpost ideas my friends and I came up with (Non-Canon).

**Speaking to self**

_**Speaking with Ghost**_

* * *

**The Perfect Cookie (Canon)**

After assisting Lillie and Taro-8 eliminating the Warden in the Prison of Elders with the help of the Drifter, Joseph returns to team RWBY's dorm. He whiffs up a faint sweet fragrance. "Ooh, someone's baking," Joseph says. He follows the sweet scent and opens the door to the common room. He sees Ruby in the kitchen, baking something.

"Hey Joseph, What brings you here today?" Asks Ruby.

"Well, I followed the sweet smell coming from the kitchen." He sees the ingredients on the counter. **Flour and chocolate chips? **"Do my eyes deceive me? Are you making chocolate chip cookies?" He asks in interest.

"Yes, I have a bit of a sweet tooth when it comes to cookies." Ruby blushes in embarrassment.

"Lillie, a dear friend of mine, loves cookies. She made a recipe that'll make anyone be greedy enough to take her cookies and keep them for themselves," Joseph laughs.

"Really!?" Ruby's eyes sparkles her mouth watery.

"Yeah, here I'll show you her recipe. Xeno," Xeno materializes a piece of paper that shows the ingredients and passes it to Ruby.

Ruby looks at the paper, "huh? Brown sugar? I don't have brown sugar and bread flour? Most of the ingredients here I don't have! Aww" Ruby frowns.

"Ah don't worry Ruby, I gotcha covered. Xeno can materialize the ingredients that are needed, except the brown sugar though, I can improvise with that." Joseph says. "You have molasses?" He asks

"Yes it's in the cabinet to the left," Ruby points to where the molasses is.

Joseph walks to the cabinet. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed the molasses. He scooped up a cup of sugar and placed it in a separate bowl and poured the bottle of molasses on top of the sugar, mixing the two ingredients to make a dark brown sugar. "Xeno, materialize my mini fridge here real quick,"

Xeno materializes Joseph's mini fridge he keeps in his house.

Joseph grabs the rest of the missing ingredients as He and Ruby starts to work on his wife's godly cookies.

As the minutes goes by, the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR watches Joseph and Ruby bake the cookies. After an hour the cookies were now ready.

Joseph pulls the four trays of cookies, holding about eight cookies each. The smell of the chocolate and the cookie dough made Nora go ahead and try to jump ahead to steal the cookies as Joseph pulls them out, having Jaune and Ren pulling her back.

Joseph places the four trays on the counter and starts to set the timer, "I know you will hate me for this, but we will need to wait for it to cool down just two minutes, that's all." Joseph sets the timer for two minutes and they wait.

The fragrance from the cookies was literally making Nora go insane, she was ready to pounce at the tray when the timer goes off.

Joseph got up and grabbed nine cups and passed each cup to everyone and filled it up with milk. As soon he placed the milk back in the fridge, the timer went off and everyone grabbed a cookie or two, Nora hoarded a whole tray for herself. Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the cookie.

"Your friend Lillie sure knows how to bake a cookie! This recipe is gold!" Yang says.

"Why is she not famous? She could make a fortune," Nora said

"Mmhmm!" Ruby nodded as she stuffs her mouth with cookies.

"Nope, never gonna happen," Joseph shook his head, "because if that ever happens, I have to wait in a line and I have to pay her!"

Xeno materializes in front of Joseph, "Jeez Joseph, never knew you were the greedy type…"

"What can I say? She makes very kickass cookies!" Joseph says. Everyone laughed. **If you could see their faces Lillie, they love your fancy recipe. **Joseph smiles and continues to eat some cookies.

**In the World of the Traveler, Earth's orbit…**

Lillie sneezes as she reads her book inside her jump ship as it drifts in Earth's orbit.

A female Ghost materializes next to her, "are you sick Lillie?" She asks.

"Ah no, no I'm not Harper." She blushes. "I think Joseph is thinking about me…"

"Aww how cute." Harper says.

**Sparring Partners (Not Canon)**

It was Friday and Joseph decided to do sparring sessions for today's activity.

"Alright!" Joseph says, "we're going to be sparring one another! Grab a partner and we'll get to it!"

The eight decided to pair up with their teammates. Ruby and Weiss, Yang and Blake, Ren and Nora and Pyrrha and Jaune. They start to fight one another.

Joseph watches as his students fight each other. "Y'know, I wish I had a sparring partner." Joseph says.

"Why not spar with Taro?" Asks Xeno.

"Hmm, well he's a bit of a softy when in the Crucible, he literally gave a hand to his opponent he almost killed. Yet, he is ruthless with the Cabal. Never seen that in a Titan before…"

"He is an odd one, but yet you chose him to be in your team."

"He's a likable guy! He has that Titan code with a mix of Hunter attitude in him." Joseph smiles and sighs. "Such an odd Exo… glad he's in my team."

The entrance of the Auditorium was kicked open. The students stopped and Joseph drew Ace to the door.

A Titan who's helmet always stays on, marches his way into the Auditorium. This Titan's helmet has horns but the right part is missing. "Joseph!" He yells

"Shaxx?" Joseph says as he lowers Ace

His friend Taro hides behind Shaxx, "hey there buddy," says Taro.

"Taro? Why are you guys here?" Asks Joseph.

"I am here to teach Taro on how to be a Titan! He is ruthless in the field but weak in the Crucible!" Hearing Shaxx's voice is like miniature earthquakes on the floors.

Taro starts shaking his head, and lips out "I don't want this!"

"Now then! Let's show them how ruthless you were in the Crucible Joseph!" Shaxx roars.

"Who's that Joseph?" Asks Ruby,

"Stay back Rose Petals, things are going to get ugly," Joseph says. He moves up a few steps, "Shaxx, could we do it, y'know, ANYWHERE BUT HERE? There are students here!" He yells

"Enough talk! Let's trade punches!" Shaxx starts to run towards Joseph, arc light surrounding him. Laughing.

"Dammit Shaxx!" Joseph says in frustration. Joseph charges towards Shaxx with arc light surrounding him as well.

The two clash in a bloody fist fight for hours.

**Winchester's Redeement (Canon)**

After the incident with Jaune continuously being bullied by Cardin, ending it by Jaune saving him from an Ursa when gathering red sap, Joseph noticed that Cardin is starting to fall behind classes.

"He became less of a bully, but his grades are dropping noticeably…" Joseph assesses Ozpin.

Ozpin scratches his chin, "Yes, I see… what are you suggesting to do?" he asks.

"Well, I want to help the poor bastard. He looks so miserable, I've even noticed that his team members aren't even listening to him."

"You think he would listen to a person who stopped his heart," he slightly laughs.

"Heh, well, I surly doubt it. But, the kid is going to drop and the humiliation will never fade away. I've seen it with many people I know. Some even took their own lives to relieve them from the humiliation. I want to prevent that." Joseph says.

Ozpin smiles, "You have a big heart Joseph. I respect that." he says

Joseph nods and walks out of Ozpin's office, "Wish me luck," he says.

Joseph walks around campus, and looks for Cardin.

…

Jaune walks with Pyrrha and they notice Joseph walking around the area.

"Hey it's Joseph!" Jaune says.

Pyrrha notices that Joseph is looking for something or someone. **What's he doing?**. "Let's follow him." She pursues Joseph and watches him from a distance.

They followed Joseph on the roof of the dormitories.

"H-hey Pyrrha!" Jaune follows Pyrrha, "What's going on? Why are we following-"

"Shhhh, look!" She points towards Joseph as he walks to Cardin who's sitting on the edge of the building.

"Cardin," Joseph calls, "what brings you in this… depressing atmosphere?" He jokes.

"What the hell do you want?" He said sharply.

Joseph tosses a bag of cookies that he made secretly and a bottle of water to Cardin, "some refreshments. Enjoy it," he says.

"I don't want your charity!" He throws the bag of cookies back violently towards Joseph. "I don't know what you're up to but it's not going to work!" He yells.

"Oh c'mon, it's just cookies that I made. Here another bag of cookies." Joseph tosses another bag of cookies.

"I said I don't want it!" He throws it back but Joseph grabs another bag of cookies.

He chuckles, "Trust me, they are not poisonous, just try it out!"

"What do you want from me? If you want to be my friend, then you should forget it!" He throws the bag back at Joseph back to Joseph but he continues to toss a new bag of cookies.

Joseph laughs, "friend? Who said that I wanna be your friend? I want you to up your game Cardin."

"What?" He snaps,

"You've been less of a bully, that's a good thing, but your grades have been dropping noticeably and your team doesn't even view you as a leader anymore!" Joseph continues to toss new bags of cookies.

"So, is that all? Joseph Anderson, all worried about a student about failing." Cardin mocks.

"Yeah actually, you may bullied me on the fifth day of school, but that does not mean I hate you. What I want from you, is to be better," Joseph sits next to Cardin. "Tell me Cardin, with one hundred percent the truth, what is wrong?"

"I just… I just feel discouraged, after failing my attempts on getting back on that damn girl Pyrrha, my team doesn't see me as a true leader." He says,

"Hmm, well I'm not going to help you 'getting back' on my friend and student. But, I can help you with everything else that doesn't include bullying. You are a troubled boy Cardin, and I am willing to shine the correct way for you." Joseph gets up and pulls Cardin up as well.

"Really? Why are you helping me, after what I tried to do to you?" Asks Cardin.

"Well, I don't even hate you so that's one, another is that, I have leadership experience. I once led a team into small combat activities. I was a semi-good leader. But, an event happened and they all died." Joseph looks down.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that…" Cardin says.

Joseph chuckles softly, "wow, that's a first, hearing you all concerned. But, I want to make sure you Cardin, Ruby, and Jaune don't make the mistakes that I have made. So, if you need help, mentally or physically, my doors are always open." Joseph gets up and passes him two more water bottles. "You're gonna enjoy those cookies, a friend gave me this kickass recipe and it's like your in heaven." Joseph says.

Cardin looks at the bags of cookies, he grabs a cookie from one of the many bags that Joseph tossed him and takes a bit. His mouth melts, and starts to eat even more, "My god, they're delicious!" He starts to take in more cookies. He smiles "thanks Joseph!"

"No problem! Just share with your teammates, say that you made it." Joseph winks "Now then, gotta go, enjoy your day Cardin. Good luck." Joseph walks to the edge of the building and jumps off, screaming with excitement, double jumping before he hits the ground.

Jaune quietly closes the door, "wow, I never seen Cardin like that before."

Pyrrha smiles, "I guess Joseph steered him in the right direction."

"Yeah, I like this Cardin better." Jaune laughs, "Joseph sure does a dark past, but he always likes to help them so they won't make the same mistake like he did." Jaune says.

"We should go before Cardin opens the door,"

Jaune nodded and the two walked away from the scene.

* * *

"What's your family like miss?"

"Well, my husband is a drunky but has a big heart, my daughter is just the cutest thing! She's like a little me,"

"Hahaha, you're funny. I can't wait to be out of this place, it's scary,"

"I know, me too." - Lost child to the Huntress

* * *

If you guys have any ideas for small shitpost short stories, private message me and we can see if I can do it or not.


	12. Short Stories: Beacon 2

Going to lay off the puzzles for a few chapters.

**Speak to self**

_**Speak to Ghost**_

* * *

**Figuring Things Out**

As team RWBY are out shopping, Joseph stays back. He sits down on Weiss's bed, having a small conference with Xeno.

"Y'know, I've been suspicious about Blake…" Xeno says.

Joseph nods as he has his index and thumb on his chin, "Yeah. Now that you think about it, she is the most mysterious one out of Ruby's group. The thing that stood out was…"

"Her bow" they both said.

They both look at each other, Joseph chuckles, "Heh, same minds think alike."

"Yeah. Anyhow, Blake's bow moves so oddly, it's like…"

"They are ears…" they both said.

Xeno looks at Joseph, "ok this has to stop, it's getting creepy."

Joseph just laughed, "So, you think she's a Faunus?" Joseph asks.

"Either that, or it's just the wind making her bow move oddly."

"Well, let's assess the traits that can possibly prove that Blake is a Faunus."

Xeno flies on top of Joseph's head, "well, her skill in battles, she has reflexes like cats."

Joseph snaps his fingers, remembering something, "Oh, she and I were able to hear something pretty far, where no normal human would be able to. But, where I couldn't identify the sound, she figured it out within seconds."

"Hmm smart, well Faunus can see in the dark, and when we did the session when fighting in the dark."

"Oh yeah, I had them use their other senses instead of relying on their eyes…"

"And all of them failed except Blake, it was like she could see through the dark."

"Nice, what else facts that can prove that she's a Faunus?"

"Tuna!" Xeno said

"What?"

"I saw her hoard a nice load of tuna when I went shopping with them, I was like 'oh, she's a tuna fan', but now thinking about her being a cat Faunus makes a lot more sense."

Joseph gets up and walks to his sleeping corner, "We should confront her when we have the chance. But for now, we should stay quiet, she must have a reason on keeping this a secret, but seeing that there are many people who're racist towards Faunus's and even treat them like slaves, makes me understand why she is hiding it. Like, look at Velvet, she's a bunny Faunus and Cardin's teammates are being dick-heads towards her. Good thing Cardin is trying to fix things up."

"Well, when should we confront her?"

"Next week after Friday's class, I'll talk to her, I just hope I can get some answers on why she is hiding her identity."

**Meanwhile in the World of the Traveler, Tower**

Harper materializes next to Lillie, "Lillie, Ikora Rey wants to see you, I don't know why, but let's see what she wants,"

"Okay," Lillie walks towards the Bazaar, and finds Ikora where she usually is.

"Lillie, greeting. I have a question to ask," Ikora says

She tilts her head, "what is it?" She asks

"It's about Joseph and his worlds, the stories that he shares are… interesting, would you mind taking me to him?" Asks Ikora.

"Well that's strange for you to say that," Lillie slightly giggles, "but yeah, I will."

"Thank you Lillie." Ikora smiles, "Taro also shared some information with me about the Spider. Talking about, 'The Blake Armory' he says that you should tell Joseph about this Armory." Ikora explains

"Will do. We will head off next week on Sunday" Lillie says.

**Spying on Joseph**

Ruby spots Joseph in his huntsman outfit and his guns in his holsters.

"Hey Rubes! Whatcha doing?" Says Yang.

"Look, there's Joseph. Where is he going with his Huntsman outfit?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know, we should follow him. It might reveal some secrets about him." Yang starts to follow Joseph while Ruby follows.

As the two follows Joseph, Weiss and Blake spots them as well and they all followed Joseph.

Joseph starts to exit Beacon and back into the Emerald Forest.

"Why is Joseph going back into the Emerald Forest? It's dangerous to go alone." Ruby said.

"Let's just keep spying on Joseph, every question will be answered when Joseph goes to his destination." Weiss said.

They continue to tread quietly while Joseph continues to walk.

Joseph stops in a wide space, Xeno materializes next to him. "This is the place Joseph."

Joseph smiles, "Ok," Joseph looks around the area. "Well, Oz says there will be hoards of grimm coming up real soon, usually a guy named Qrow would do this, but he's on a mission Oz says. Alright, let's get ready for the hoard."

Joseph materializes multiple weapons that were unfamiliar to team RWBY. He brought out three machine guns, each had a certain element. Nova Mortis, Thunderlord and Abbadon. He places them on the floor neatly, he then grabs a curved sword with smoke like engravings on the blade.

"Ah, Black Talon, such an unusual sword," Joseph says. He swings a sword towards a tree to unleash a void projectile, cutting through the trunks, the tree falls. He pulls the tree next to the neatly placed machine guns. Joseph grabs Abbadon and mounts it on the trunk and aims in front of him.

Multiple footsteps and roars came in front of him, small rumbles of earth started to head towards Joseph.

"You ready Joseph?" asks Xeno

"Always," hoards of grimm started to appear and Joseph started firing, shredding the Beowolfs' and Ursas'. As they were ripped apart by the machine gun, they combust into flames, hitting more grimm as they explode. As Joseph runs out of ammo for Abbadon, he switches to Nova Mortis, then to Thunderlord. Not even a single grimm was able to touch him with the firepower he has.

"Wow, Joseph is just ripping those grimm apart…" says Yang

"I have never seen weapons like them before… What kind of dust ammunition is he using? Wait, is he using gravity dust for that weapon?" asks Weiss

"With the amount of force the gun is giving him, I bet the strongest man on Remnant can't even take that amount of recoil." says Ruby.

Joseph brings out Black Talon and starts sending out void projectiles, until it ran out of energy. He wrestles an Ursa, ripping the tail off of the Deathstalker, and snapping the necks of Beowolfs. As Joseph finishes off the last Ursa, using his arc staff to decapitate its head, a loud screech from multiple Giant Nevermores soars the sky.

"We got to do something, Joseph wont last long!" Yang said

"Wait a moment, is he, laughing?" Blakes sees that Joseph is starting to laugh, like he is enjoying this.

"Has he gone mad?" Weiss says.

"C'mon!" he yells, "Show me whatcha got!"

The Nevermores starts to send out a barrage of feathers towards Joseph. He simply spun his arc staff, deflecting the barrage of feathers back to the Nevermores. Feathers were impaling the Nevermores, one by one they fell. Dying by their own attack.

The dust settles, and Joseph all exhausted sits down on the tree trunk he sliced off. "Whew, that was fun, never been able to use my arc staff like that, but seeing its capabilities, it's pretty damn useful, to a certain extent."

"Well, we should get going, we should tell Ozpin about the good news." says Xeno

"Yeah, sounds great. Team RWBY aren't going to be back in their dorms for a while, I'll prepare them supper as soon as we get back." Joseph says. They both walked back to the school as team RWBY watches him.

"Joseph… he just took out an armies worth of grimm!" Weiss said.

"Just what is he? He's so strong, he has a weird semblance and just everything about him is weird!" said Yang.

"Well guys, we should just head back, we shouldn't be talking about it here," Ruby said.

"Why should we ignore that you dunce? Joseph isn't human! He wiped out an armies worth of grimm with ease! We need to ask him what he is, because no regular human can do that!"

"Oh please you're just overreacting, you heard, uncle Qrow was able to handle the amount of grimm," Ruby reassures.

"Oh yeah, Joseph mentioned uncle Qrow, was it by professor Ozpin?" asks Yang.

"Well, Joseph did say something about Ozpin saying that Qrow would do this job, but I guess he is on a mission, so he asks Joseph to do it." Blake says.

"Well now that's settled, let's go back to Beacon, Joseph is cooking us something," Ruby says.

**Belladonna's Secret**

Joseph's training session was over and everyone was heading to the showers.

"Blake," Joseph calls, "I need to speak to you. The rest of you, go to the showers, get yourselves cleaned up. All of you guys did great!"

Blake walks to Joseph, "You need anything," she asks.

Joseph's voice went a bit softer, "Tell me, with honesty because I'll know that you are lying. Are you a Faunus?"

The question shook Blake, she turned a bit hostile, "How did you know?" she asks sharply.

"Calm down, I won't expose your little secret. But to give you some details, Xeno and I were quite suspicious about you Blake, with your bow moving in an odd way, you being so well fighting in the dark, and identifying that sound that even I couldn't tell what it was." Joseph explains.

"Okay… what do you want from me?" Blake asks in a more hostile attitude.

"Geez, I told you to calm down, but instead got more hostile," Joseph sighs, "What I want from you is that why, why are you hiding who you actually are? Are you afraid of that discrimination? The fear of being put down by your team? Or both?" he asks.

"Why does it even matter?" she asks

"Because, I am your friend and teacher, when I see someone hiding who they are, I want to ask questions, and if you are afraid that I'm going to put you down," Joseph laughs, "Why the fuck would I do that?" Blake was still not convinced. Joseph sighs again, "Look Blake, my home town, there were only humans, no faunus. But there was discrimination between those who had a darker skin color than others. They were treated like Faunus's, slaves, tools to serve the wealthy. My family and others saw this and were like 'fuck no! Faunus or not, no one should be used as slaves'. There was this man, who gave a speech about his dreams and how this discrimination were preventing those dreams to come true. Sadly, he was assassinated, but his voice still lives on making a major movement to stop the slavery in my home town."

Blake never knows about Joseph's hometown, but what he said, hit her a bit. "I-I'm sorry Joseph, I never knew things like that happen to humans as well…"

"Theres nothing to be sorry about, the discrimination towards Faunus are still occuring. But, when Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren sees that you are being shat on by a dick head, they will be there for you, I will be there for you, protecting you from those assholes. There is no shame in showing who you really are. Yes, I might not understand, but I have seen many people being discriminated against on their looks, and I hate to see that. I can see why you want to hide who you are, but, it will need to be revealed. One way or another, but for now, take baby steps. Some might not accept you as a Faunus, but I do, Ruby does, Yang does, Weiss… eh I dunno, her father, who sounds like an ass already, enslaves Faunus's but, she'll grow. Trust me, we will be there for you."

"Thank you…" Blake says. There's never been a guy like Joseph before, he can be comical, but also kind. He is ruthless in fights, but gentle when out of fights. He can act like a child but act maturely in serious situations.

Joseph gets up, and waves a farewell to Blake, "Well, you should go shower. I'll do so as well."

"Thank you Joseph, for this conversation and keeping my identity a secret," she gave a mild smile and walked away.

Joseph walks out of the auditorium with Xeno right next to him, both we're having a conversation about making Joseph his own custom made weapon.

**Departure**

Joseph was walking with team RWBY to get some groceries. They were discussing what they should get.

"We should get groceries that'll last us a week, so then, what do you guys wanna eat for the next seven days?" asked Joseph.

"We should suggest food that we all agree upon," Ruby suggested.

"Well I'm fine eating anything," Yang says,

"Nothing too greasy," Weiss says.

"No spoiled fish," Blake says.

"Hmm… nothing greasy and no shitty fish… hmm…" Joseph snaps his fingers, figuring out what he should make, "My mother taught me how to make this delicious dish. No grease, and a delicious steamed fish!"

"Really? What does it consist of?" asks Ruby.

"Soy sauce, ginger, onions, green onions and cabbage." Joseph says. He materializes Xeno, "okay, Xeno, add ginger, soy sauce, onion, green onion, cabbage, and five fi-" Joseph spots Ikora and Lillie with their warlock armor, no weapons showing. He stops, "make that seven actually."

"_**Why is Lillie here, with Ikora?" asks Xeno.**_

"_**Dunno, but, I guess something happened." **_

Joseph feels a tap on his shoulder, he looks to the right to see Ruby, "do you know those two? She asks.

"Yeah," Joseph smiles, he walks to Lillie and Ikora, "Team RWBY, meet my dear friend Lillie Dawn and my mentor Ikora Rey." Joseph says.

"Wait, Lillie? That girl who gave you that cookie recipe!?" asks Yang

Lillie did a small wave, "Hi," she says feeling a bit awkward.

"You sure made a lot of friends Joseph," Ikora says.

"Heh, yeah. A bit crazy, but aren't we all crazy," Joseph says.

"What's with the outfits? Are they Huntressess?" asks Weiss.

"Uhh, they are not! They're just uh… cosplaying! Yeah cosplaying!" Joseph laughs awkwardly. "Anyhow, my friend's and I are going to catch up! So, get the groceries that'll last us for a week." Joseph says.

"Okay, have a good day Lillie and Ikora!" Ruby waves and the team left to go to the store,

"Follow me, we're going to this cafe and then we'll talk." Joseph says.

Ikora and Lillie followed Joseph to a Cafe and they took their seats and were given their drinks.

"So, why are you guys here? Did something happened?" asked Joseph

"Well, yes and no." Lillie says. "I came here to bring Ikora here. She wanted to ask some questions and there is a secret armory in our tower and Taro and I wanted you to help them."

"Is that so, well what do you want to know?" Joseph asks Ikora in a relaxed manner.

"I want to know about the good things about this world." Ikora asks.

"Well, Remnant, this is what this world is called, is a world infested with monsters called 'Grimm' and they are like the hive in the World of the Traveler. To defend themselves from the grimm they have warriors called huntsmen and huntresses. Just like guardians, except they're not immortal." Joseph explains.

Ikora slightly laughs, "I said I wanted to hear the good things," she says.

"I thought those were the 'good things' these days." Joseph says in a bit of a sarcastic manner. "But, with jokes aside, Remnant has academies, for huntsman and huntressess, the kids I'm with are in one of those academies."

"Oh? And what is this academy called?" she asks

"Beacon Academy. The headmaster, Ozpin, don't know his last name, but he knows what I am and knows where I am originally from."

"Interesting, what are you doing in Beacon academy?" Ikora asks

"Well, I came to this world to rehabilitate after the incident… but I was caught up in an exam where you had to retrieve an 'artifact' and return the artifact to Ozpin, with your formed team. I wasn't in a team nor even signed up for it, so Ozpin interviewed me in secrecy and decided to make me a student and a trainer for those students and a few others."

"What are you teaching these children?"

"Well, some of the less complicated things that you, Zavala, Cayde, and an old master of mine taught me."

Ikora laughs softly, "It seems like you've been busy."

"Yeah, I am. But, if there is anything that's going on in World of the Traveler, my doors are open."

"But who will teach the kids" asks Lillie.

"Well I was going to ask you if you should do it," Joseph says

"Why me?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I trust you more than anyone in the world. I taught you many things the same things go for you as well." Joseph explains.

"Well, I'd love to teach these children a thing or two, but what about strike operations or six-man team operations?" asks Lillie.

"Then I'll ask you Ikora." Joseph said.

Ikora looked at me, "Why?" she asks.

"Well, my students already know who you look like and plus, I won't do Saladin, because he might talk mumble about his deceased Iron Lords or talk about me in Iron Banner, not Zavala because he's busy with 'keeping the wall sturdy', Shaxx? No, his way of teaching, won't end well with Team RWBY and JNPR… but you Ikora, you can keep things hidden. Also it'll just be a while."

"Well I never handled kids ever since the creation of the walls. But, I will give it a shot." she chuckles. "So, any tips for these students?"

"Well well, interested are you?" Joseph laughs. "Well, Ruby the one in red and black, she's a skillful scythe user but can still improve them. She also has a major weakness when it comes to being disarmed with her weapon. Weiss the one in white and light blue, she's a bit of a rich rebel. But her skills in battle are pretty impressive. But her endurance in battle is her weakness. Yang, the one with yellow hair, is a powerhouse. She's like Wei Ning which is her downfall and she really can't counter kicks, and Blake the one with the bow, she's pretty flexible and her reflexes are like cats, well mostly because she's half cat half human, she's a faunus or like what I call them in some other worlds, demi-humans. Blake likes to keep some things to herself so it's hard to ask her what's wrong."

Lillie laughs, "well at least they keep you busy."

"Eh, they can be a handful but that's fine. So, what's the other thing that you want to tell me?" Joseph asks

"Well, Taro got some word from the Spider about his acquaintance called the 'Black Armory' and they are hidden in the Annex in the Tower. Here, Taro said that you'll need this to be accepted by their wares." She passes a badge to Joseph.

"Thanks." Joseph says as he places the badge in his pocket. "Well, since you two are here, I'll introduce you to Ozpin, to fill him in about the current situation right now," Joseph says.

**Beacon Academy**

"So these are your friends in the World of the Traveler?" Asks Ozpin

"Yeah, this is Lillie my dear friend and Ikora my mentor and Warlock Vanguard." Joseph explains.

"Pleased to meet you two" Ozpin says.

"You too," Lillie says

"So, I've gotten word about a hidden armory in the City and I am going to check it out. So I'll be out of this world for a while maybe a week or two, a month if it's serious." Joseph says

"You have a person to take your place?" asks Ozpin,

"Yes, Lillie here will teach children and if Lillie is with me with certain operations, Ikora here will take her place."

Ozpin smiles, "Thank you for helping up Lillie and Ikora. If you want to, you can go into the classes that Joseph goes into and learn about Remnant. But, Joseph's class will start on Friday and go until the whole day." Ozpin says

"That's nice, I might even check out the classes." Lillie says

I am interested as well. It's a nice feeling, to take a small break on being a Warlock Vanguard but also nerve wracking as well. To be here away from the City and its inhabitants makes me feel like something might happen." Ikora says

"Me too Ikora," Joseph agrees

"But there will be times for us to relax a bit. Some guardians even forgot that option." Lillie says.

"Well, I will be leaving by tomorrow, so for now, I'll make you two comfortable, follow me, we'll make dinner." Joseph says.

Team RWBY has dropped off the groceries and placed them in the fridge. Joseph started to make his mother's delicious steamed shoyu ginger fish, while Lillie started to bake her cookies. While Ikora tries to assist them but fails at the process and just watches the married couple do their magic.

"Y'know you two make a good couple," Nora says.

Joseph jumped and accidentally cut himself when cutting the onions. Xeno heals the cut while Joseph washes the blood off his finger.

"I dunno, with Joseph's stubbornness, it's pretty hard to keep a stable relationship," Lillie jokes

Joseph chuckles, "Ha,ha" Joseph says sarcastically.

"Well, if it does work out, Joseph here will be an exceptional housewife," Lillie laughs.

"Oh wow," Joseph laughs as well, "Jeez, housewife? Sounds hard though…"

"Oh please, says the one who keeps wandering around and fights monsters on a daily basis who's now teaching students." Lillie says

"You two will seriously make a good married couple." says Yang

"Please just thinking about it makes me vomit," Lillie says.

Team RWBY and JNPR started laughing.

As the food was ready, they gathered around and started to talk. Surprisingly, Ikora talks to Ren and Blake.

"Well, I have an announcement," Joseph says. "I'll be away, for a while, something going on at home and they need me there. If it's something small, it'll take a week or two. Dont worry, Lillie will take my place, please treat her well, she will do the same as well, and if I need Lillies assistance, Ikora here will take her place, but it comes in rare times. Trust me, you'll like them."

"What's going on in your hometown?" asks Ruby

"Well, there has been rumors that there is a small armory that may or may not be a threat. So I'm going to check it out." Explained Joseph.

"All by yourself?" Asks Jaune.

"Yeah, I'm usually alone in small operations anyway, so I can handle myself."

The group looks a bit down, hearing the news of his departure.

"It seems that they like you Joe Joe," teases Lillie

"Hey we don't talk about that nickname." Joseph says. "Anyhow, I will need to get going soon. You guys stay safe" Joseph says.

"I will have to go as well. Good luck Lillie," Ikora said.

"Be safe Joseph," Lillie says.

"I can't promise that." Joseph said.

Lillie did sign language "I love you" it says

Joseph did sign language as well, "I love you too," they both smiled and Joseph and Ikora left the dorm.

**Tower, Annex**

Joseph opens the hidden passageway revealing a door that was once a wall. He walks into a dimly lit room that has a walkway to some computers and to the sides were weapons. Joseph and Xeno examine the weapon.

"A sniper… interesting…" Joseph mumbles to himself.

"Stunning isn't it?" Asked a female Exo's voice.

Joseph turns around trying to trace to Exos voice.

"That weapon… is beyond special. A witness to the slaughter of our founder. And my ally in vengeance against those responsible. Lightbearers. Just. Like. You." A silhouette of a female black and white Exo appears, slowly walking to Joseph. "You are not welcome here, Guardian." She says in a threatening tone.

Joseph reveals the badge that Lillie gave him.

The Exo looks at the badge and looks a bit surprised. Her tone is still cold but a bit more welcoming, "I see. Well then…" she starts walking to the computers, "What we offer Guardian is privilege - normally afforded to those who do not already have their own. Today, however, it would seem our doors are open to you." She stops and turns to Joseph. "Welcome… to the Black Armory."

* * *

"What are you doing here in this scary place?"

"I am on a mission, a scouting mission to observe our enemy."

"Are we close?"

"I hope so. I don't want to lose you, child. Please, stay close to me." - Lost child to the Huntress

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	13. A Situation at Hand

Joseph and Lillie were having a private conversation on the rooftop.

"Joseph we have a situation in our home world." Lillie said.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Asked Joseph.

"A new Virus started to spread, originating from China," Lillie said.

"What is it called?" Asked Joseph

"Coronavirus, or Covid-19. It causes respiratory illnesses. Symptoms can be from a simple cough, fever, even difficulty breathing." Lillie explains.

"Shit, do we need the Division in our home world now?" Joseph asked.

"Joseph! Time and place please! This is serious!" Lillie scolded.

"Sorry sorry, anyhow, how's it lookin?" Joseph asked.

"Not very good, panic started to spread, schools are closing down, people hoarding groceries such as toilet paper. Even POTUS made a state of emergency." Lillie explained.

"Yeah not looking very good. How many are infected? What's the death toll?" Asked Joseph.

"Around 1.3 million are infected and around 70 thousand are dead. The worst part, it mainly affects young children, the elderly, and those who have a weak immune system." Lillie explained.

"Shit, will she be alright?" Joseph asked

"I don't know, she does have a weak immune system, but she's a fighter." Lillie said.

"I ain't riskin it, we should send her to the World of the Traveler!" Joseph said.

"Yeah, good idea." Lillie said. "Anyhow, scientists are trying to make a vaccine even a cure to stop this virus. In the meantime, people are to be quarantined in their house to reduce the spreading. If people were to go outside, they will need to wear a mask that covers the mouth and nose. People will also wash their hands constantly to make sure they or others won't get the virus." Lillie explained.

"Well, let's hope that they are able to find a cure, there are many people I care about there." Joseph said

"Me too honey, but all we can do is stay away from our hometown and pray that everything is going to be alright." Lillie said.

Ruby opened the door from the rooftops, "Hey guys what's wrong?" Asked Ruby

"Oh nothing. Just discussing what we should teach you guys next Friday." Joseph said.

"How about a sparring session? We can learn things as we fight one another." Ruby suggests.

"Yeah sure why not? Go, Lillie and I will discuss how this sparring session will play out." Joseph said.

"Okay!" Ruby said. She left the rooftop as Joseph and Lillie sat in silence.

"We should discuss that sparring session we are going to have next Friday." Lillie says to try to get their minds off of their hometown.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Joseph said worryingly.

* * *

Stay safe guys! those who does have this virus, wish of luck to you, hope you can recover!

sorry that I am not publishing any chapters recently, wanted to take a break, longer than I expected though. Anyhow, the next chapter will soon to be published.

Stay safe! and WASH THOSE HANDS!


	14. Blind Beliefs

I will try to write more. Took a loooooooong fucking break from writing and more catching up on destiny. Now I'm taking a break on Destiny and trying out other games.

* * *

**Speaking to self  
_Speaking to Ghost_**

* * *

For about two weeks, Lillie stays in Beacon, teaching team RWBY and JNPR. She enjoyed teaching the kids during Friday's and while learning about the history of Remnant as well.

Joseph laughs, "seems like you've gained a liking to this world." He says through Harper.

"Yeah, the students here are really skilled with their weapons. It's unbelievable that there are people at the age of seventeen to eighteen being able to fight like that. But they are nothing compared to veteran Guardians." Lillie says.

"Well, they are still amateurs, not pros. But, they are growing." Joseph says.

"So, how's the armory going along?" asks Lillie,

Joseph sighs, "Bit of a shit show, turns out that the Spider's brother escaped the Prison of Elders and has gotten a bit of interest in Ada's weaponry, taking over forges and trying to get something. Taro, Jarachi and I are tracking him down right now, once we find him, we are doing a six man assault to take him down."

"Okay, keep me updated please," asks Lillie

"Will do,"

"Hey Lillie, who are you talking to?" asks Ruby.

Lillie turns to the right to see Team RWBY and JNPR looking at her and Harper.

Lillie waves "Oh, hey guys! Well, I'm talking to Joseph right now." She replied.

"Really?" Ruby said.

A roar from a Baron Captain was heard from Harper, "Lillie, I'll call you later." Joseph says. Multiple guns were fired. "Taro, let's move! Shit! Multiple skiffs with walkers incoming!"

"I count about eight Walkers!" says Taro.

The sound of the Hammer of Sol exploding emits from Harper.

"What's going on?" asks Yang.

"Go Taro!, get Ada the information! I'll take on the Fallen myself!" Joseph yells.

"Shit, your crazy Joseph!" Taro yells

"I know, go!" the sounds of golden gun shots came from Harper and the call went off.

"Is Joseph going to be okay?" asks Pyrrha.

Lillie pauses for a few seconds, wondering what was going on. "Yes, yes he will," Lillie says.

"That must be a lot of Grimm but, what are walkers?" asks Weiss.

"Oh, umm… Joseph says that instead of Deathstalkers from time to time." Lille explains.

"Really? Never heard him saying 'Walkers' before… but, I guess so then." Blake says.

"Anyhow, we've been wondering about Joseph. He is a mysterious guy, he says that he killed a lot of people to get revenge on his friend named Cayde," says Ruby.

Lillie remembers the relationship between Joseph and Cayde, they seemed pretty tight. "Joseph really looked up to Cayde. He even viewed him as a fatherly figure when his father… died. So when Cayde was killed by a small faction called the Scorn, led by a man named Uldren, he killed them all." Lillie explains.

"And he got away with it?" Asks Weiss

"Eh, no." Lillie says. "The consequences were to be taking a break, he had to leave his hometown. But they will always call him back if they need anything." Lillie explained.

"So that's why he left to explore?" Asks Ruby

"Yes, that's why he went out to explore." Lillie says.

"Are you sure you and Joseph aren't in love with each other?" Asks Nora.

Lillie giggles, "no, why would I love him?"

"Because when you both talk to each other, it really looks like you two are… y'know, dating!" Nora explains.

"Well, even though Joseph is a, 'charming' boy, please, never in a chance of my life would I date that guy." Lillie laughs uncomfortably, "well anyhow, we are done for today, go shower guys, you all earned it!" Lillie says.

Lillie started showering in a stall with team RWBY, Pyrrha and Nora.

"Hey Lillie, do you have any secrets about Joseph?" Nora asks,

"What?" Lillie says as she slightly blushes,

"Yeah, Joseph is a bit of a secretive guy, he'd always hide certain things from us and would go to the Emerald Forest from time to time to fight off Grimm." Says Yang.

"Wait, does he have a secret addiction to tea? I saw him grab a party's worth of teabags and green tea candy?" Asks Nora

Lillie tilted her head, "Uh…"

Ruby jumped, "oh oh! Does he like puppies and kittens? I saw him doting on a puppy and kitten in the pet store!," she laughs, "he looked so cute just doting on the puppy"

"Well…"

"How about that time he was fishing for fish in the Vales docks? There was a time where he caught a large fish. Was he a fisherman back in your hometown?" Asks Blake

"Hey can I-"

"He can make delicious foods, is he a master chef?" Asks Pyrrha

"Does he like garlic? I saw him adding lots of garlic in his ramen he made," Weiss said

"Please, can I-"

Nora gasps, "is he immortal?"

Everyone looks at Lillie.

"Uh…" Lillie chuckles a bit, "well, there are many things to say about Joseph, but being immortal is not one of them," Lillie laughs, "well, he is a bit of a tea addict, tea always keeps him stress free, calls it 'miracle workers'. He loves animals, especially the ones he can cuddle with. He used to be a fishing champion back in his hometown, and with that, he makes a delicious fish dish. He also loves garlic, always likes to make it dark and crunchy, or just raw." Lillie says.

"Ew, who would eat raw garlic?" Asks Weiss.

Lillie giggles, "I know right? Pretty gross."

As they exit the showers, Lillie goes to the roof and materializes Harper as they watch the beautiful scenery.

"My my, what a scenery." Harper said as she flies forward and scans the area.

Lillie materializes her rifle that Joseph gave her as a present. On the butt of the stock, was Kanji engraved on the butt stock. It reads '死が二人りを分かつまで'. She walks a few steps forward, close to the edge of the building. She starts to practice her fighting moves. "If they only know the contributions you gave to the World of the Traveler and even this world… but, they're still just children, they have lots to learn." She mumbles to herself.

The door opens behind her and Lillie stops training to see Ruby waving.

"Hey, we are going to the ports." she said.

"What's going on at the ports?" Lillie asked.

"Not sure, Weiss wanted to go there." Ruby said.

"Sure, lets go," Lillie says.

.

.

.

Lilllie follows team RWBY to the port side of Vale. A banner says, 'Welcome to Vale!'

"Ooh, is there something going on?" asks Lillie.

"The Vital festival!" Weiss says cheerfully. "Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I dont think ive seen you smile that much, Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out…" Ruby said

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

Yang sighs and crosses her arm, "you really know how to make a good thing and make it sound boring,"

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted back.

They walk down the shopping district as they see the townspeople preparing the festival. They arrived at the ports. To team RWBY, the smell of the ports was awful.

Lillie giggles, **well, better than the breath of an ogre. **Lillie wanders around to spot an aftermath of a break-in from a store. "_**Hmm… wonder what they robbed…" **_

"_**Want to check it out?" **_Asked Harper.

"_**Yeah. lets see whats going on." **_Lillie turns to team RWBY, "Hey girls! There's something going on over there, let's go take a look!" she walks to the crime scene while team RWBY follows.

The shop, which turned out to be a dust shop, was blocked by police tape.

Lillie walks to a detective who was writing something on his pad, "What happened here detective?" asked Lillie.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." said the detective. He walks back to the other detective.

Yang scoughs, "That's terrible." she says.

"They left all the money again." says another detective.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" asks the detective to the left.

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?"

"You think uh, White Fang?"

"Ya, I don't think we get paid enough."

"Hmph, White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss says.

"What's your problem?" asks Blake, sounding a bit agitated.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss says.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are a collection of misguided faunus." Blake protests.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake says.

"Hmm, Blakes got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… maybe it was him" Ruby says.

Weiss crosses her arms, "That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." she says. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

Blake got even more agitated. Glaring at Weiss with hidden anger inside her.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang says.

"I mean, look at Joseph, he does things that can be insane but you still hang out with him." Lillie said.

Yelling from a distance occured. "Hey! Stop that faunus!" a man said.

The group started to run where the yelling was coming from and saw a monkey faunus. He has golden hair and golden haired tail with blue eyes. He wears an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt under it and wears blue cargo pants, belted up by a white belt. He has white bandages on his legs with sports shoes.

He runs up the stairs to the groups level and runs past them, giving a wink to Blake and runs from the sailors.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang says.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said. The group runs after the Faunus

Weiss way ahead of the rest of the group runs after the Faunus. When she turns the corner, she accidentally runs into a girl. As the Faunus got away.

"No! He got away!" Weiss said as she is still over the girl.

"Uhh… Weiss…" Yang points to the girl. Weiss quickly stood up,

The girl was still on the floor, smiling. She waves, "Salu-tations!"

"Um, hello" says Ruby

"Are you okay?" asks Yang.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." says the girl

The girls looked at each other with confusion.

Harper flies towards the girl, "Do you need a hand?" She asks.

"I can get up, thank you for asking." She got up as the girls stepped back. "I'm Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny says in a cheery demeanor.

"Hi penny, I'm Ruby,"

"I'm Weiss,"

"Blake,"

Yang scratches her head, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" She asks, Blake quickly hit Yang, "oh, I'm Yang,"

"I'm Lillie, and my wholesome companion, Harper," Lillie says

"Hello," Harper says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny says again.

"You already said that," says Weiss.

Penny pauses, "So I did," she says, keeping her cheery demeanor.

Penny has orange curly hair with a cowlick on the top of her head. She had light skin, bright green eyes and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray blouse with femenin overalls. She has a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss says. Everyone started to turn and walk away to figure out their next plan.

"Take care friend!" Ruby says as she does a wave.

They started to walk away from Penny, "She was… weird." Yang says.

"It was pretty adorable. I like her cheery demeanor." Lillie says.

"Now then, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss says.

Penny all of sudden appeared in front of the girls. "What did you call me?" she asks.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized.

"You said it out loud…" Harper said.

Lillie chuckled. "I think she was talking to Ruby here" she said as she shoved Ruby to Penny as Penny leans forward to Ruby while Ruby leans back to distance her from Penny.

"Me? I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh-" Ruby stammers.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" asked Penny who leans closer to Ruby.

"Ummm…" Ruby looks at Blake, Yang, and Weiss who were shaking their heads and giving sign languages saying 'no' while Lillie whose right next to Blake was giving two thumbs up and smiling while nodding. She looks back at Ruby "Ya sure! Why no?" Ruby said.

Blake, Weiss, and Yang paused for a moment as a gong from the gong store next to us was gonged and the three collapsed on the floor. While Lillie giggles.

Penny laughed with delightment as she put both of her hands up as she celebrated. "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Lillie giggles, "looks like someone's happy." Lillie stares at Penny and notices that she acts in an odd way. "_**I dare say, Harper, secretly scan Penny please." **_

"_**You got it Lillie," **_Harper flies behind Penny and scans her, following her back as Penny turns. Harper recoils back out of shock. "No way…" she says.

"_**What's wrong Harper?" **_Lillie asks

Harper quickly flies back to Lillie, "She's not human! She's like an Exo!" Harper whispers.

Lillie looks at Harper, "really?" She asked.

"Yes! I'll upload the data I collected on the data sunglasses." Harper said.

Lillie puts on the sunglasses that Joseph invented out of fallen and modern tech. She notices that it's true, Penny is actually a robot. "Holy shit, She even has her own aura." Lillie said softly. Lillie smiles, "this must mean that she was just made, good thing she has Ruby as a friend." Lillie said.

An argument started to burst out between Weiss and Blake again and Lillie spotted the two while Yang and Ruby watched.

"You are a Judgemental little girl!" said Blake

"What in the world makes you say that?" asked Weiss

"The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group. Solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be." stated Blake

"So you admit it; the White Fang 'is' just a radical group of terrorists." Weiss said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Blake said

The argument continued in their dorms up until night time.

"_**My my, this situation is getting out of hand…" **_said Harper

"_**We should intervene."**_ said Lillie

"_**That might make things worse."**_ Harper said

"_**Yeah but we should do something before they shed blood."**_ Lillie said

"Why do you think they hate humanity so much?" Blake asked rhetorically "It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that forces the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yelled

"People like me?" said Weiss

"You Are discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled. "You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why don't I partially trust the faunus?" She walks towards the window and looks at the night sky. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust… stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." she clenches her fist and lightly hits the shelf top.

Ruby walked to Weiss and tried to comfort her by putting her hand on Weiss's shoulder "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss yells. She walks back and forth in front of Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because there are a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss yelled.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled.

Silence of shock filled the air.

Blake started to move back, "... I-" Blake swiftly fled out of the dorm, out of fear.

"Wait! Blake! Come back!" Ruby cried.

"Shit, Blake!" Lillie said, she ran out of the dorms to see no trace of Blake. "So fast!"

"It's no use Lillie, she's gone." Harper said.

"Great! This is great!" Lillie said with a bit of frustration. "She walked back into the dorms and went to the window, thinking. **What would you do Joseph? **She walked to the corner where Joseph would sleep and sat down on the ground. "Fuck…" she mumbled.

.

.

.

After two days, Blake didn't come back which caused Ruby, Yang and Lillie to worry.

Lillie made the decision to call in Joseph. "Joseph! It's an emergency! I- we need you here ASAP!" Lillie called.

* * *

**Translated in Google Translate:**  
死が二人を分かつまで  
Shi ga futari o wakatsu made  
Till death do us part

* * *

There was a review from a Guest, saying that I should add a Gambit class staring the Drifter. Sorry, I can't do that. But there is an author who made a crossover where the Drifter makes a Gambit class for Beacon. Recommend you guys to read his story "A New Gambit" is what it's called. Same goes for another story where the Guardian fails to save Saint-14 and is transported to Menagerie during the events of season 4 of RWBY, "A Saint's Shield" both are amazing stories! If I were to compare my story to theirs, I am a light year away from their skill. I maybe over-exaggerating on that one but, it's going to be worth your while. Trust me.

I can go on and on just talking how amazing their story is awesome. And to tell you the truth, their stories are what inspired me to make this crossover. I am nowhere near their skill of... literally fucking everything, but I will do my best to give you guys a story that will be worth your while and if I can't make it worth your while, I will do better.

Another reviewer told me that I should get a editor to correct errors that I made on my document. If any of you guys wanna be my editor, that'd be great but... should I ask you guys to do it for me where instead I should ask real-life personal friend I know and trust to edit my story? I- I don't know... what do you guys think?

Anyhow, stay safe! WASH THOSE HANDS!


	15. To Search For a Stray

**Speak to self  
_Speak to Ghost_**

* * *

"Joseph! It's an emergency! I… we need you here ASAP!" Lillie says through Xeno.

**What happened? **Joseph was standing in the courtyard next to Rahool, confused by what Lillie just said.

"Your wife must be in danger Joseph, don't just stand here, get out there!" said Rahool as he gave a gesture to Joseph.

Joseph nodded and gave his engram to a random Warlock, "All yours now bud," he said. Joseph runs to the transmat zone and jumps off, having him transmitted into his jumpship. He starts to form a portal to Remnant and flies to Beacon.

Rahool reveals what was inside the prime engram, "Ah, Lord of Wolves for you Miss Fasha," Rahool said.

"Wow…" Fasha said as she examined the shotgun.

"Aren't you a lucky fucker," said an Exo hunter

"You bet I am Tek," Fasha smiles.

"Alright, whaddya think I'll get Master Rahool?" the Exo hunter, Tekko-5 asked as he gave Rahool a Exotic engram.

Rahool grabs the engram and decrypts the engram. "Congratulations Tekko, you earned an Edge Transit." Rahool said.

Tekko grabs his gun and immediately disassembled the grenade launcher. "This day cannot get any worse…" he said.

...

Joseph transmits down on the dorm's roof. He quickly goes to teams RWBY, and opens the door, he sees Ruby, Lillie, Weiss, and Yang.

"Where's Blake?" he says.

"She ran off two days ago." Lillie explains.

"Shit, why did she run away?" He asks

"She was a part of the White Fang," Weiss says.

"White Fang? That terrorist group?" Joseph sighs, "We gotta look for her, at least get some answers of her disappear_a_nce." He says.

"Yeah, good idea." Says Yang.

"Where are we going to go?" Asks Ruby.

"We should check out Vale's shopping district. There might be answers there." Joseph says.

"Why do you want to look for a White Fang member?" Asks Weiss.

"Because, she's my friend and student. If she ran away to join the White Fang, I'm asking questions." Joseph says. Joseph tosses Lillies rifle as she catches it, "get ready, stick with Ruby, I'm going to survey the area. Try to get a birds eye view of Vale." He opens the door and leaves the room. He goes back on the roof and is transmitted into his jumpship.

...

Lillie places her rifle on her back and materializes Harper and makes her scan Ruby, Weiss and Yang's scroll. "We can keep in contact. If you find Blake, alert me or Joseph." Lillie says.

"Why are you going to so much trouble to look for Blake? She can take care of herself." Says Weiss

"This is not about whether she can take care of herself or not. She fled the dorm because she revealed herself as a member of the White Fang. But, that does not mean that she IS a part of the terrorist group. They might've changed their motives or Blake saw that their methods we're making a change, but not what she wanted it to be. These are small possibilities that Joseph and I are taking. If you three don't want to look for Blake, be my guess. Joseph and I can do this on our own." Lillie says.

Weiss stares sharply at Lillie and walks past her, "I didn't say that I didn't want to look for her."

Lillie smirks, "that's the spirit." She stares at Ruby and Yang, "let's move." She says.

They started to exit the buildings and then Beacon.

The four walk down the sidewalk of the shopping district of Vale. And Harper got a call from Joseph.

"Hey guys, what's with these stores? Some of them have been robbed, mostly dust shops. Was this the work of this Torchwick guy?" asked Joseph

"Not sure, it can probably be the White Fang as well." Lillie replied.

"Hmm… that doesn't make a bunch of sense, why need that much dust…" Joseph hums to concentrate himself. "Lillie, I'm going to trace the robbery's origins and see where they are going to round up the dust. You four will need to look for Blake." Joseph said.

"Alright, keep us posted, that might give us answers to where Blake is." Lillie said

"You got it, Joseph out." The call ended and the four continued to search for Blake.

…

Joseph starts to gear up, switching his hunter suit with a black buttoned leather trench coat under it he wore a Kevlar vest. He wears black pants, simple black shoes, sunglasses and a hat.

"Do we really need this much… wear to hide ourselves?" Asks Joseph.

"Trust me, we are just going to the next level, making sure no one recognizes us." Xeno said.

"Hmm, not complaining and all, but damn this is something." Joseph said. He continues to load up, he switches his M1911 with a SIG Sauer M17 with a suppressor. "Hmm… a present from my commander…" Joseph said. **This is the new service pistol? Small but at least it's better than the beretta. **Joseph chuckles, "Wonder how John is doing…"

Xeno materializes 4 magazines that consist of twenty non-lethal blackout bullets.

Joseph took a bullet out of the magazine, "Blackout? The hell are these bullets?" He asked.

"These bullets are non-lethal. A nice placed bullet to the forehead will explode and send in a strong toxic smoke cloud which will make them unconscious for a maximum of thirty minutes, minimum is ten minutes." Xeno explained.

Joseph places the bullet back in the magazine and loads the pistol with the bullets and cocks the gun. "Hm, sweet. We will need to act fast if these bullets will give us a ten to thirty minute time frame." Joseph said. He places the remaining three magazines in the left side of his trench coat jacket and hides his pistol on the right side.

"Well, we will need to locate the control room, which will have all the information for us." Xeno said.

"Then, we should cut the building off from its comms and we storm in. We find the control room and we will need to trace the criminals to the place where they are keeping all the Dust." Joseph said.

"Good idea, we should also shut off the CCTV cameras inside and near the police station, so that they won't be able to see us nor hear us." Xeno said.

"Alright then, let's move." Joseph said.

Joseph enters the building and locks the door while Xeno shuts off the cameras and comms in a one mile radius. He pulls out his pistol and shoots the officers and civilians on the head, the bullet explodes, sending out a cloud of smoke which then sended the victim unconscious. Joseph went to a terminal and scanned the area for the control room.

…

Lillie and the girls except Weiss, started to call out for Blake.

"Blake?! Where are yoooou?!" Ruby calls.

"Blake!" Yang calls out.

Ruby turns to Wiess, "Weiss, you're not helping!" she said.

"Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss said bluntly.

Ruby crosses her arms, "Ugh. Weiss…" she says in frustration.

"It was just an idea!" weiss said.

"Well that might be a better idea than calling out for her, but…" Lillie said.

"But what?" asked Yang.

"But knowing Joseph, he must've stormed into the police station, going to the control room to get some info… so… the police will be occupied for a while." Lillie said

"Well Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." Weiss said.

"And I think Wiess's hair looks wonderful today!" said Penny as she follows the four without them knowing.

The four turned surprised, "Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked in surprise.

Penny waves, "Hi guys. What are you up to?" she asked.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"Oooh! You mean the faunus girl!" Penny said.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang blinks out of surprise. "Wait. how did you know that?" asked Ruby

"Uh, her cat ears?" Penny said as she tilted her head as she pointed to the top of her head where would Blakes bow would be.

"What cat ears? She wears a… bow…" Yang said as she realized that Blake was a faunus.

Everyone was at a standstill. A random tumbleweed passed them while a man was chasing the tumbleweed.

"No! My manufactured tumbleweed!" he cries.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispers.

"About time, you found out." Lillie said

"You knew? Asked Weiss.

"Well, Joseph filled me in about Blake and what she was but told me to keep it a secret. But anyhow, Blake's been missing for a while." Lillie said.

"Yeah, she's been missing ever since Friday." Ruby said worryingly

Penny went to Ruby grabbing both of her arms. She gasps, "That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate." she said.

Ruby did a slight fake but grateful smile, "Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?" she leans her head to the side to look at Weiss and Yang for them to be gone.

Another gust of wind appeared and another tumbleweed passed by them as a man chased the tumbleweed. "No! Not again!" he said.

"Sure is windy today." Penny said.

"Don't worry Ruby, splitting up will make things more efficient!" Lillie gives a thumbs up and smiles. "I'll stick with you guys as we search for Blake." she said.

The trio walks down the sidewalk as they call out for Blake.

…

Joseph enters the Control room and throws in a nine-bang. As the nine flashes fill the room, Joseph enters and shoots everyone in the control room, making them unconcious. He materializes Xeno "Xeno, go check the upper row of computers, I'll do the lower rows." Joseph said.

The control room had four horizontal rows of computers consisting eight computers each row with a huge screen. That displays the footage of the whole city.

Joseph types fast, scanning the everything that can at least give him and Xeno about the Dust robberies but no questions were answered. There was rarely any data about any robberies. Both dust and general robberies. "The fuck?" Joseph said.

Xeno finished canning both rows, "Nothing, there's nothing good to collect!" Xeno said.

"Yeah, there's nothing to collect… the fucks with this police system?" Joseph said. He sighs. "We are beating a dead fucking horse! Half-assed police officers can't even collect data from simple robberies. We have no leads to where these criminals are and no leads where Blake is." Joseph said as he slams his fist on the desk.

"It's getting dark and the officers are about to wake up soon." Xeno said.

"Shit…" he says softly. **C'mon Joe. Think! What else can we dig up? **Joseph remembers something about robberies. "If stores were to be robbed, they'll need to restock! Quick! Xeno, check if there are any schedules of dust cargos coming to Vale." Joseph said. He grabs his M17 Pistol and checks his magazine. **Seven left, one in the chamber and one more mag… **he slides the magazine back and readies himself.

"Ok I got info about a Dust cargo ship that has arrived already. The robbers will come in at night. So we should get out of here now and wait till night time." xeno said as he dissipated back into Joseph.

"Alright, lets go." Joseph said. He exited the police station and quickly fled the area.

…

It was now dark in the docks, and Joseph, now wearing his hunter gear, spotted two figures on top of a roof of a warehouse.

"They must be scouts for the criminals to swoop in and take their prize." Joseph said. He sneaks up the rooftop of the warehouse and draws Ace. "Hands up now!" Joseph said as he pointed Ace towards a golden haired monkey faunus.

The monkey faunus puts his hands up, "w-w-woah! Don't shoot please!" he said.

"Joseph!?" a familiar female voice said.

Joseph points his gun to the female to find out it was Blake. "Blake?" Joseph holsters Ace, "What's going on? Are you guys responsible for the Dust robberies?" he asked.

"No! We are investigating to see if it's the White Fang responsible for the robberies." the monkey faunus said.

"Is that so?" Joseph walks to the edge and kneels down to spot the cargo of Dust. "Well there's the cargo… Now then, where are our targets?" Joseph said.

"You're going to help us?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, I was also pursuing the people doing these robberies. But also looking for you. Lillie, Ruby and Yang were pretty worried with your three day disappearance." Joseph chuckles. "So, part of the White Fang eh?" Joseph said.

"I-uh…" Blake looked a bit worried, afraid of what Joseph might say.

"Don't sweat it, that was then, this is now. You changed by leaving the White Fang and I'm fine with that." Joseph said. "Although, dont be doing this kind of stuff ever again, not only you got Lillie, Ruby, and Yang worried, you also had me worried." Joseph chuckled.

Xeno materializes next to Joseph, "eyes up guys, we have an aircraft coming our way." he dissipates back into Joseph.

The aircraft lands and a faunus, lightly armored with the White Fang symbol on the back piece of the chest armor.

"Oh no…" Blake said worryingly.

"Is that them?" asked the monkey faunus.

"Yes. it's them." Blake said.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, didn't you?" he asked

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." she said.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" a man yelled.

The voice of the man catches Joseph's ears. "No way…" he said.

Joseph and Blake spot a man with a white trench coat, black pants and a fancy black hat holding a cane.

We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." said the man

"_**Holy shit… it's him…" **_Joseph said in a bit of shock.

"_**Is that the guy who saved you?" **_asked Xeno.

Joseph nodded "_**Yeah… never knew he was a criminal…" **_

"Hey what are you doing!?" the monkey faunus said.

Joseph spots Blake going down, pursuing the man. "Shit, lets go after her." Joseph said. He jumps down, activating glide before he hits the ground. He follows Blake who is peeking behind a cargo crate.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" said the man.

Blake swiftly puts her blade close to the man's neck as she holds him hostage "Nobody move!" Blake ordered. She took off her ribbon to display her true identity as a cat faunus. "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" she asked

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" the man calmly said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." said the man

Blake puts the blade closer to the man, "tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said.

Two aircrafts appeared as the aimed for Blake.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation," he said.

"call it in!" Joseph said to Xeno. He goes up to the group and draws Ace and points it to the group of White Fang. he walks past the man being held hostage. "I guess you're the one who saved me from my death." Joseph said. "Roman Torchwick?" Joseph asked.

"Right on the money." Torchwick said. "Hey I know you! You're the one I helped after I saw you in such poor condition." Torchwick said.

Joseph grunts and looks towards the White Fang members. "Put your weapons down! So things won't get ugly!" Joseph demanded. "And I don't mean your boss, I'm talking about your guys's lives. Lower your weapons now!" Joseph yells.

An explosion comes from behind Joseph and sees Blake being flung backwards. White Fang members started to charge towards Joseph.

"So be it." Joseph said. He aimed at a White Fang member's head and pulled the trigger. The white fang member exploded in solar flame disintegrating his body into solar particles. Joseph reloads Ace to activate Memento Mori. Joseph walks through the dead faunus's solar particles, "Alright, who's next?" Joseph asked politely.

A few members hesitated but still tried to kill Joseph. They charged towards him while Joseph dodges their bullets and catches their blades. He would use their blades and impale them, he draws Ace and shoots one in the head, the White Fang member explodes while those around the member burns from the explosion, screams of pain emitted from the flame while Joseph pulls out his M1911 and puts them down.

...

Blake sees the massacre that Joseph just did. She sees a helpless White Fang member crawling away from Joseph.

The Faunus cried, "N-no! Please! I-I'll do whatever you want! Please show mer-" a gunshot rang the area, Joseph pulling the trigger.

Blake sees Joseph's eyes, it shows no empathy, no guilt, not even hesitation. Before Joseph was able to fire another bullet, Blake cried out his name.

"Joseph! Please! Enough killing them!" She cried. "Just knock them unconscious or something just please, don't kill them!"

Joseph gave a slight annoyed look but nodded. He grabbed the White Fang member's collar part of his shirt and punched him unconscious. Joseph switched his M1911 with his M17 loaded with the blackout rounds. "The bullets are non-lethal. It'll just put them unconscious." Joseph said. He started to shoot at the White Fang members, making them fall towards the ground unconscious.

…

After Joseph took out all the White Fang members, he started to spectate the battle between Torchwick and Blake with that golden monkey Faunus. As the monkey faunus was about to get blasted by Torchwick's cane-gun, Joseph moves in and grabs the monkey faunu's pole and thrusts the pole to torchwicks stomach and warlock pushes him away.

"You alright- uh…" Joseph lends out a hand to the faunus.

"Sun, Sun Wukong" said the monkey faunus as he grabbed Joseph's hands and pulled up to his feet." Joseph started to laugh. "Huh? What's so funny about my name" asked Sun.

"No. It's just the name that reminds me of an idiot friend of mine." Joseph said.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Sun said.

"Well, we shall find out." Joseph said. He gave Sun's pole back and the notice Torchwick was about to fire his cane-gun.

Ruby's distant voice was heard on the roof of a warehouse. "Hey!" she walks as he plants the blade of her scythe on the roof.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick said.

Joseph sees Ruby turn around and torchwick shoots an explosive ball to Ruby as she is flung backwards. Torchwick started to laugh evilly. More reinforcements started to arrive, and they started to fire upon Joseph. They were stopped by an arc shockwave. Joseph looks up to see Lillie as she descends downward with a bit of grace.

Lillie deactivates Stormtrance, "You, owe me one!" she said.

Joseph laughed, "could have taken them on my own." Joseph said.

"Then you'd be filled with bullets." Lillie said.

"Filled with bullets my ass," Both of them laughed but were interrupted by more White Fang members charging towards them. "Help Ruby, I'll take them on." Joseph said. He materializes himself an extendable baton.

Lillie rolls her eyes, "always gotta be the gentlemen huh? okay then, but you still owe me." Lillie said.

Joseph sighs, "Fine. I'll pay for dinner the next time we go to a restaurant." Joseph said.

Lillie giggles, "Deal!" she said as she ran back to Ruby.

"Oh also Lillie, try not to kill any White Fang members, Blake'll get sensitive." Joseph said.

"Noted!"

Joseph looks back at the group of White Fang foot soldiers running towards him. Joseph charges towards them, he extends his arm to unleash a void barrier to prevent him getting shot. He starts to disarm one and pokes him on his neck. He parrys attacks and goes behind them as he hits them on the ribs, head, or leg. As he fights, he notices Penny fighting with blades. He notices, one faunus charging towards her. He runs past her and pulls out his M17 to the faunus's head and pulls the trigger. "You alright? What's your name?" Joseph asked

"Penny Polendina. Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

Joseph was a bit stunned to see Penny be very cheerful at a time like this. He chuckled, "hehehe, nice to meet you Penny, I'm Joseph Anderson. Friends with Ruby and Lillie?" he asked.

"Yup! I sure am!" Penny gasps, "Are your friends with them as well Joseph?" she asked.

"I sure am." Joseph said.

"If you're friends with them, we should be friends!" Penny said.

"Sure, why not. Hey, we should focus on the battle in front of us." Joseph said.

"Alright! I'm combat ready!" Penny said. She charges in with her floating swords, with just a motion of her hands can move all the swords.

Joseph sees three airships starting to shoot at Joseph and Penny. "Penny! Behind me!" Joseph formed a Ward of Dawn, protecting him and Penny. "Xeno! Take them out!" Joseph said.

"Got it!" Xeno said.

Joseph jumpship dived down towards the airships, shooting the airships down. The three airships crash into the water. The jump ship came back for another round and hovered under Joseph and Penny, aiming at the White Fang foot soldiers.

**To hell with this! **"Lillie! Try to get the remaining White Fang members in one big group!" Joseph equips The Ringing Nail and exits the ward.

"Okay!" she replies. Lillie glides up and charges up a chaos reach, the White Fang foot soldiers retreat into a group while Lillie traces their movements with the arc beam.

Joseph aims at the group of foot soldiers with his Ringing Nail. "Xeno, stay on their asses, if anyone tries to run, kill em." Joseph said.

"_**Are you sure? Blake-" **_

"Oh fuck that! Right now we need to end this right now!" Joseph said to Xeno. He looks to the group of White Fang. "Weapons down! Hands up! And knees on the fucking floor!" Joseph yelled.

A few did what they were told while the rest started to fire back.

Joseph throws a swarm grenade. As he hits the ground, the grenade releases multiple mini explosive drones that hit the White Fang foot soldiers. They all dropped their weapons and went down, still alive. One tried to shoot at Joseph again but Joseph shot him in the head. "Don't even try to fight back!" Joseph said. "If any of you resist, you will be shot dead!" Joseph yelled.

"Joseph! What are you doing?" Blake cried.

"I'm sorry Blake, but we aren't getting anywhere!" Joseph said to Blake. He materializes a bag of zip ties and tosses it to Lillie. "Lillie, go tie them up, I got you covered!" Joseph said.

Lillie catches the zip ties and starts to zip tie every White Fang member's wrists together.

Another airship starts to gain airborne, Joseph sees Torchwick escaping. "Damn! He's getting away!" he said as he tried to shoot at the airship.

"Hey!" Lillie said. Joseph looks back at Lillie and sees that another White Fang member was trying to reach for Lillies pistol.

"Lillie!" Joseph said as he pointed the rifle to the two.

"Don't worry I got this!" Lillie kicked Faunus's shin and he started to fall forward. Lillie then pushes the faunus to the floor as she kneels down and punches the faunus's on the back of his head. Unconscious, Lillie started to tie the faunus and the rest of the group.

The battle was over, Torchwick escaped, everyone was safe, the police arrived, Penny was missing, and twenty three White Fang members were killed by the hands of Joseph, leaving thirty-nine alive.

Joseph stood there, seeing Blake talk to Weiss and the rest of team RWBY and Lillie. He hears chatter about the dead corpses. He spotted an officer and saw his patch that showed his rank. **A chief of police?**

The officer saw Joseph and walked towards him. "I'm officer Rune, are you the man who's responsible for this massacre?" Rune asked.

Joseph nodded, "I'm afraid so officer." Joseph said.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Well, these kids are safe, no one that I cared about died, so, a bit. Yeah I killed these people but they were going to do the same to me and them." Joseph points to Sun, Blake, Ruby and Lillie.

Rune sighed and facepalmed. "You're Joseph Anderson?" He said.

Joseph looked perplexed, "you know my name? Who?"

"Ozpin. He filled me and me alone about you, you being Uh… world traveler and a guardian, protector of humanity. He told me that you might do these types of things, killing bad guys and all that. I will cover up your tracks saying that a mysterious man was the one who killed them all, I'm thankful that you didn't kill all of the White Fang members, but just don't do this kind of stunts again, the public will worry and things will get out of hand of they find out that there is a murderer in the city." Rune walks away from Joseph and waves, "till we meet again Mr. Anderson,"

"Please, don't call me Mr. Just Joseph is good enough." Joseph was relieved that there will be a guy who can trust him, with limits of course.

"Joseph!" Lillie called. Joseph turns to see Lillie waving in the distance with the rest of team RWBY and Sun.

**And here comes the hard part… **Joseph sighs and walks to the group. He waves, "Heya… guys…" Joseph said.

"You okay?" asked Yang.

"Always. Weiss, Blake, you two make up yet?" he asked.

"They sure did, all of us did a group hug!" Lillie said.

"Is that so? Well that's good." Joseph sighs deeply, "Officers gave the analysis of this… event. Twenty-three are dead while thirty-nine are either wounded or not, but nonetheless they are alive."

Yang and Weiss were a bit shocked about the numbers. Weiss stepped up, "And all of them died…"

"Was because of me? Yes." Joseph said as he looked down.

"Why… why would you do such a thing!?" Blake yelled.

"Blake…" Joseph tries to reason with her.

"You killed them without regrets! Like they were Grimm!"

Lillie also tries to reason with Blake as well. "Blake please."

"Did you even know what they've been through? What drastic measures that we've gone through? Did you even consider that!?" Blake started to tear up. "I guess not, because you're nothing but a mindless murderer!"

"Blake!" Joseph yelled. Everyone was silent. Joseph sighs deeply.

"Blake, Joseph… he knows what he did and he too doesn't like what he did. Joseph doesn't kill for sport but to protect the people he cares about." Lillie explains.

Xeno flies to Blake "Joseph does regret what he does, but he knows that-"

"If we give our enemy hesitation, empathy, guilt, they will use that against you." Joseph said. "The people that I used to fight, when I was in the kill zone, they fight without mercy, without sorrow. They will never hesitate to pull the trigger and so if you hesitated, you'd be dead." Joseph gave a gun gesture towards Blake and flicks his hand backwards to mimic a gun shooting. "The White Fang aren't like them but, their mission is like mine, to kill those who get in their way. I know you might not forgive me, but… no… I need you all to keep this in your brains, all of you, including you Sun." Joseph took a deep breath, "When the time comes, are you able to pull the trigger at your own kind?"

* * *

"So, you must be the hero, Guardian"

"_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_? What does the _-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_ want from me?"

"No, just me. I want to know if _I_ can trust you,"

"Then it will be hard whether you do or not…"

"You are pursuing the man who slain _-_-_-_-_, tell me, why are you looking for him?"

A _-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_ warlock holding gun point towards the Guardian.

* * *

Man! I'm just being slow! with this virus and all, I'm just being lazy. I even also play Final Fantasy 7 Remake and that was awesome! Took a lengthly break from Destiny and now coming back, god damn Guardian Games is a blast and when did Seraph Towers use more than one towers? now I kinda regret taking that break. Well, those who still reads this story, thank you for reading I really appreciate it and stay safe out there!


	16. The Troubled Guardian

**Speak to self**

_**Speak to Ghost**_

* * *

"When the time comes, are you able to pull the trigger at your own kind?"

"W-wh-what? Wh-why are you saying such things?" Asked Ruby.

"What's with you all of a sudden? What happened to you?" Asked Yang.

Joseph facepalms "Jesus for fu- just answer the goddamn question!" Joseph said angrily. Joseph feels a hand on the back of his right shoulder, he turns to see Lillie

"Joseph… are you alright?" She asks worryingly. "Did something happen? This isn't you to just have an outburst like that."

Joseph sighs and holds Lillie's hand that's on his shoulder, "These kids gotta toughen up! They are soft like dolls." Joseph said.

"But even so, they are still student's, still learning. We can't rush them." Lillie reasons.

"I know I know," Joseph sighs and looks towards team RWBY and Sun, "sorry, I'm just a bit over-the-edge after what Blake said to me." He sighs again, "Look, I'm sorry Blake for what I did, but…" Joseph shook his head "no, you guys wouldn't understand when your ass is in a battlefield, fucked up shit happens. But, all of you remember this as well, there _will _be a bullet with your name on it. I have one, Lillie has one, Harper and Xeno has one as well. So, when a person has you gun-point, will you fight back and take his or her life? Or let them take yours?" Joseph turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Joseph?" Asked Blake.

"Back to the Dorms. I feel drained." Joseph materializes Xeno, "Go hang out with Harper, I need some alone time." Josep said.

"Joseph…" Xeno sighs, "hope you feel well tomorrow." Xeno flies to Lillie.

"Thanks, buddy…" Joseph said as he slightly smiled.

…

"What's with Joseph? I've never seen him like this before?" Weiss asked.

Harper materializes next to Lillie and flies to Xeno and turns to Weiss, "he's just facing some trauma in his past." She said.

"What kind of trauma?" Asked Yang.

"Loss and death. In our hometown, we had a civil war… blood was spilt and it was Joseph's home since there was no one who could look after him. He faced his best friends die, his brothers in arms die, and Cayde dying." Lillie explained.

"We've heard this many times, wouldn't he be used to it?" Asked Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby scolded.

"What? I'm just saying that all four of us have heard this story many times! Joseph is living in the past, he should just forget his losses because it is just affecting him badly" Weiss said.

Silence filled the area, Lillie shook her head and sighs.

"You don't know what true loss means Weiss!" Xeno said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said.

Xeno snaps at Weiss, "Have you ever held your best friend who slowly loses his life? Huh? Have you ever tried to do everything that you could to save that person but can only heal only your Guardian? Have you ever carried the lifeless corpse of that person as you take him back to the Tower? Have you ever faced the anger boiled inside you as your superiors say that we should do nothing to avenge him?"

"I-I… uh…" Weiss stammers.

"You would never understand true loss until someone dear to you dies right in front of you. You say that your childhood life was bad? At least you had parents and siblings to look after you!" Xeno said.

"Xeno, please that's enough!" Harper pleads.

Lillie puts her hand under Xeno as he stares at Lillie, "please X, that's enough." She said.

Xeno looks sharply at Weiss then flies with Harper, "Forget about the pass my rear shell." He mutters.

"Is there something else that you guys aren't telling us Lillie?" asked Ruby.

"No, it's not Joseph's night today. Cause, y'know, he killed people, Blake wasn't happy about it, he had to put that ultimatum on all five of you, and have a light ptsd. Right now, he wants to get some air by strolling alone." Lillie explains. "But don't worry, when times like these, he can snap out of it! Also, by the time he gets back to the dorms. He'll feel better and for some reason, he's always in a cooking mood after he experienced his light ptsd. So, shall we go back to the dorms?" Lillie asked.

"Sure, at least it's something to get our mind off of the event tonight." Ruby said.

"Alright! I. Am. Starving! Let's try to ask him if he could make some noodles!" Yang said.

"How about you Blake?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, well uh… something with fish?" Blake asked.

"Hmm… I think I want something with pork… yeah, _**Kalua Pork with cabbage…**_" Lillie said.

"_**That does sound delicious! It's a shame that us Ghosts don't have a mouth… hehehe Joseph's dishes must be really good." **_ said Harper.

"_**They truly are one of a kind.**_" Lillie smiles, that team RWBY is back together and are feeling a bit better, she also sees Sun being left behind. "Hey! Sun? That's your name right?" asked Lillie

"Yes, Sun Wukong is my name." Lillie starts to giggle. "First Joseph and now you? What's so funny about my name!?" Sun asked

"No-no, it's just reminding me of an idiot friend that Joseph has." Lillie said.

"H-hey!" Sun said.

…

Joseph holds his shaking right hand, he breathes heavily as he walks back to Beacon. "Shit…" he starts to hear voices to the right, he looks to see a silhouette of him…

"Cayde!" he yells, he starts to run towards Joseph, Joseph looks down and sees the dying Exo in front of him. Joseph steps back so that he takes his place. He threw his gun away and went down towards the dying Cayde. He holds Cayde's head with his right hand and his left on Cayde's chest. "Dammit man! Why did you go and play hero!" he holds his tears and he tries to think of a way to save Cayde.

Cayde even on his final last moments, he smiled and laughed. He coughs, "Because, you were making me look bad." he laughed.

Joseph shook his head, "If only I got here sooner, this wouldn't have happened, C'mon! Cayde!" he materializes Xeno to try to heal Cayde.

Xeno tries to heal Cayde but to no avail "Oh no…" Xeno said, he looks down and slowly turns to him, "There's nothing I can— I'm… sorry."

His voice starts to break, "Bullshit!" tears start to fall. "C'mon, please Cayde! Just hang in there! Please… don't die..."

Cayde holds Joseph's right hand, "Listen, kid. This… this ain't on you. This… is what I get for… for playing nice. He starts laughing and then coughs, "You tell Zavala and Ikora…" his breath becomes slower and slower… "the Vanguard… was the best bet… I ever… lost." Cayde's blue glowing eyes start to fade, he turns his head as his lifeless hand lets go of his hand.

He catches Cayde's hand. "Cayde? Cayde please wake up, Cayde, this isn't funny, please… stop… joking… around…" he starts to cry as he hugs Cayde's lifeless body

Joseph snaps out of it and finds himself in front of team RWBY's dorm room door, his knees on the floor, his left hand still holding his right hand that is no longer shaking, his tears falling from his eyes down to his chin. He hears Lillie's distant voice down the hall.

"Joseph!" she cried, she ran to Joseph she pulled joseph off of his knees and put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay? How long have you been like this?" she asked worryingly

"I… dont know…" Joseph replied. He wipes his tears off his face and took a deep breath, he holds Lillie's arm, "I think I'm fine," he chuckles faintly, he leans to the right to see team RWBY and Sun and then he heard a door creak to see team JNPR peaking.

Nora smirks, "Oooh, some spicy action I see, so, when are you two gonna kiss?"

Joseph and Lillie looked at each other and then laughed, "Never!" they both said

Xeno, flies to Joseph and hovers over his head. "How are you holding up Joe?" Xeno asked.

Joseph scratches the side of his head, "well, my failures of not being able to save my friends will still haunt me forever, but I know that I need to move on, but… I can't." Joseph leans on the door of team RWBY's dorm, "I hate myself for not saving my friends and with that, I become… thirsty for blood and wanting vengeance. My foolish mistakes… for not pulling the trigger killed hundreds of innocent people…" Joseph stares at team RWBY and then JNPR, "that's why, that's why I asked you that question. My mistakes might lead to yours as well so please, keep that in your mind, I don't need an answer, but just keep that in your head okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" Ruby said.

"Okay…" said Yang,

"Yeah," said Weiss,

The three looked at Blake, "Blake?" Asked Ruby with a concerned look.

Blake looks at Joseph, "I'm sorry… for calling you a mindless murderer, I-"

Joseph shook his head, "no, that's enough. You were right for calling me that, I did not care for their lives. I only cared about your life Blake, Ruby's life, Sun, Penny and Lillie's life as well." Joseph explained.

"What about your life Joseph?" Asked Weiss

Joseph laughed, "What about my life? Compared to you guys's life and mines? Yours is worth a million times than mines." He said.

"Why would you say such a thing to yourself?" Asked Yang,

"Because, I'm expendable…" Joseph said. He sighs, "welp, I'm in a cooking mood, y'all want some dinner? I can make it for you guys!" Joseph said.

Nora opens the door, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren fall forward, "Ooh! Bacon pancakes!" Nora said.

Joseph laughs, "sure, why not? What about you guys?" He asked team RWBY.

"Fish?" Asked Blake

"Noodles!" Yang said

"Pork!" Lillie said.

Joseph scratches his chin as he thinks, "hmm… maybe this? Or…" he mumbles. Joseph snaps his fingers, "so, what about bacon pancakes with maple syrup filling, with fried noodles that have fish, celery and carrots and kalua pork and cabbage on the side?" Joseph said

"Wow, that sounds delicious!" Ruby said.

Ren got up on his feet and went to Joseph and Lillie, "I'll help with cooking," Ren said.

"Sure, that'd be great." Joseph said. "Well, come on in," Joseph opens team RWBY's door, "Ren, Lillie and I will prepare the food, in the meantime, do whatever you guys want to keep your minds busy." Joseph said.

…

As the three went to the kitchen and started to make dinner, team RWBY, Sun, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha started to discuss what happened to Blake, what Joseph did to the White Fang, his small ptsd, and what just recently happened in the hallway of the dorms.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay Blake," Pyrrha said.

"Joseph always has been depressed about his past and his losses, but I never knew he had ptsd from it, just imagining what he had lost makes my heart sick," Yang said.

"Yeah, and when he yelled at us, we never seen in like that at all," Weiss said,

"Speaking of which, you really did make Xeno mad Weiss, he really snapped at you," Ruby said.

"Hmph, I was just telling the truth, but while Xeno was snapping at me, he said something about the 'Tower' and 'Guardian'. What's a Guardian?" She asked,

"I don't know, but he might be referring to Joseph because he protects Xeno?" Said Sun.

"Probably, but there might be something more with the word Guardian for Xeno," Pyrrha said.

"That's true… hmm… well, we should know that Joseph has a companion Xeno, who's a flying, talking, orb-like robot just like Lillie and Harper…" Blake said.

"What if, Xeno, resurrected Joseph from the dead giving him powers just like Lillie, and they use those powers to protect humanity?" Asked Nora.

"Where do you get those ideas?" Asked Jaune

"I dunno, but it's just my guess, I could be wrong." Nora said

The door opens as Lillie walks through it, "Well, we are almost done, come to the tables already," Lillie said.

The eight went to go to the dining room, but there was only one problem…

"Crap… there's only four chairs…" Joseph said. He looks around and sees the couch, "there ya go, the couch!" Joseph walks to the couch and simply lifts it up and places it next to the table.

"Ok, what!?" Said Weiss.

"Hm?" Joseph tilted his head as he saw everyone who's flabbergasted on what Joseph did. "What, did I do?" He asked

"You just lifted the couch like it was nothing!" Nora said

"Uh…" Joseph scratches the back of his head, "well, it was heavy, I just uh…" Joseph tries to find a good excuse but couldn't. He looks at Lillie.

Lillie mouths, "sorry, you're on your own,"

He sighs, "Y'know what? The food is ready and it's going to get cold if we don't do anything about it." Joseph said "so c'mon, why don't we feast?"

"Right ahead of you!" Nora said as she grabbed ten pancakes.

"Woah…" Joseph said, he leans to Ren, "is she going to finish all of that?" He asked.

"Yes, she will… honestly this is one of the least amount of pancakes she ate." Ren said.

"So that's why we made over fifty!?" Joseph said. He looks at Nora and sighs, "Well, we need to buy more flour now. Went through the whole thing…"

"Oh hey Joseph," Ruby said as she tries out the pork, "I've been wondering, where do you get your money? You _are _a teacher, but only on Fridays though. Is that the only way you earn money?" she asked.

"Well, there has been frequent Grimm activity in the forest from time to time, and if the threat level gets too high, I will be called in to snuff them out. After doing so, I go to Ozpin and collect my pay. Easy money, but it depends if the Grimm wants to be idiots so it's not very frequent. Ozpin also gives me a regular pay like the other professors in Beacon even though I'm just a teacher for just a day." Joseph explained.

"So that's why you were fighting all that Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Yes that's why I- wait, you were watching me fight hoards of Grimm?" Joseph asked.

"Uh…" she takes another bite of the pork, "this is delicious pork Joseph! How do you make this?" she laughs uncomfortably.

The rest of team RWBY sighed in a bit of embarrassment.

"Well, whether you girls did watch me or not, yeah, that's what I do. But please, don't do it again, I might've shot one of you girls." Joseph said.

"We won't." Weiss said.

"Thanks." Joseph said. "Well, after cooking and talking to you guys, I feel a bit better. Thanks, I, I needed this" he said with sincerity with his tone.

"Hey, we're here for you Joseph." Ruby said.

"All of us." Jaune said.

Joseph smiled and chuckled, "heh,I should be saying that you guys." he said. "Welp, after we eat, Lillie and I will make some cookies. Ruby, wanna help us?" he asked.

Ruby gasps "Do I!?" she said out of excitement.

Everyone started to laugh, as they enjoyed their food.

But their laughter was interrupted by Joseph's ringing phone.

"FIGHT, FOREVER, GUARDIAN!" The ringtone repeats Lord Shaxx's praise.

Joseph blushes in embarrassment. "Uh…" he checks his phone to see that Taro was calling him **Taro!? Why call me on the phone!? **"Sorry, lemme take this call real quick." he gets off the chair as he answers the phone. "Taro, what's up?" Joseph asks

…

"Wait, isn't Taro Joseph's friend who we heard when Joseph was attacked when you called him Lillie?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, Taro, Joseph and I are a team. Joseph's the leader, but it's always a team effort so he doesn't comand us constantly." Lillie explained.

"Wait, Ada found Siviks?" Joseph said. Chatter was going through Joseph's phone but was inaudible to Lillie. "They breached through the wall?" Joseph sighs, "Y'know what? Never mind about that. Get ready, we're taking that thief out." Joseph said. "Wait, you can't go? Zavala wants you to assist another Fireteam?" Joseph sighs, "Alright then, good luck, T." Joseph ends the call and turns to everyone.

"We're being called back into duty?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah… sorry guys, we have to go back to our hometown to take out a syndicate of thieves that's been tormenting us for a while. But hey, the thieves I heard carry very interesting weaponry, I'll show them to you when I'm able to find one that looks pretty cool." Joseph said.

"Ok, good luck on your mission!" Nora said.

"We're calling in Ikora to visit, she's filled with knowledge in combat so talk to her, it'll be worth your while, just don't piss her off. It gets ugly." Lillie said.

Joseph and Lillie started to get up and leave the dorm. "Ruby, you think you can make the cookies?" he asked

Ruby laughs, "don't worry, I'm an expert at this!" she said with confidence.

He smiled, "Good, cause if I asked anyone else in your team, they might have burned the whole building down." Joseph said.

"Hey!" Yang, Weiss, and Blake said.

Joseph laughed, "Well, see you guys later!" Joseph said.

"Bye girls! It's been fun!" Lillie said.

"Bye! Good luck on your mission!" Pyrrha said.

"Ooh ooh! Get me a scythe if they drop one!" Ruby said.

"Get me something too!" said Jaune.

Joseph and Lillie went to the rooftop of the building. Joseph stands close to the edge, he takes a deep breath as he views the campus of Beacon. He feels Lillie hugging him from behind.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I still feel the pain, the pain of helplessness when I watched my friends die… I can't escape it." Joseph said.

"Those losses were not your fault Joe, but, you shouldn't keep being like this. I know it is hard to let go, but that's why I'm here for you. If you ever need a shoulder to cry to, I will always be there for you" Lillie said.

Joseph turns to Lillie and hugs her back, "shouldn't I be saying that to you?" he said.

"Well your the one who was being a crybaby," Lillie said as she giggles,

"Ouch" Joseph chuckles. He kissed Lillie on the forehead

Lillie stands on her toes and kisses Joseph on the forehead. "We should get going." she said.

"Yeah, we should." Joseph smiles.

Joseph forms the rift and they both hold hands, and walk through.

* * *

After doing some Guardian Games I gotta say, god damn Hunters are just being cheated by Bungie. I can see that they are trying to "balance" things but holy moly Hunters have to work hard. Idk how Titans are at first, I heard that they were cheating by resetting their character but not sure… Warlocks are in silver so cool? Idk, honestly for me, I'm doing this for gear and that sweet slug minigun! It really reminds me of that Titan from Titanfall with that minigun and the shield. Oh, the good ol memories before Apex Legends became a thing. NOT saying that Apex Legends is a shit game, I like the game but a certain friend of mine plays it a bit too much which made the servers a bit too difficult to play, but I guess his comedic actions negates that irritant feeling...

Anyhow, hope you are doing okay with this Virus issue going on. Stay safe out there!


	17. Short Stories: Beacon 3

**Speak to self**

* * *

**A New Atmosphere**

It has been a week ever since Joseph and Lillie have left Remnant. Joseph explains about gathering a group of idiots to get Siviks but also says that they can get the job done.

Ikora wonders on how they were doing, Joseph was always the type of guy who takes caution in these types of operations. **Never been a fan of philosophies but he sure loves engineering… **she walks down the cafeteria to spot Ruby carrying a large white binder that reads, 'BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES!'

Ruby turns around and greets Ikora, "Oh, hi Miss. Rey! Whatcha doing?" she asked

**Miss. Rey? **Ikora walks to Ruby and points towards the book, "What's with this binder? So big… what are you going to do with it?" she asked Ruby,

Ruby heaves the heavy binder, "Oh, you know, just a bit of activities to do before this semester ends." she explains.

Ikora cracks a small smile as she chuckles in her head, "Well, where is the rest of your group?" Ikora was a bit intrigued, she never saw a girl so high spirited, higher than Cayde…

"They're right there.'' She points to the group of three, Weiss was eating her food, Blake was reading a book, and Yang was catching food with her mouth by Nora who's launching grapes with a spoon.

Ikora follows Ruby as she places the heavy binder, she stands behind Ruby with her hands behind her back.

Ruby gestures to everyone at the table, "Sister… friends… Weiss…"

"Hey!" weiss said

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." she said.

"This ought to be good." Yang said, she catches another berry from Nora.

Ikora gets a call from Joseph. "Hey Ikora! We killed Siviks! We got some interesting weaponry and armor with it as well!" Joseph said through the phone that Joseph gave her before their departure.

Ikora sees an apple being thrown towards Yang "Boooooo!" Nora said in the distance.

"Well that's great Joseph, so you and Lillie will be back here soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should be here in about fifteen minutes, Drake and Echo are really drunk, and- hey! Echo! Don't use that grenade launcher indoors! You're gonna kill someone!" Joseph yelled

"Whoo! Look! I can make a fuggin star!" Said Echo.

"How can an Exo get drunk? Their robots! Shit Jarachi's dead! Quick! someone detain him!" Said Wraith

"I got it!" Said Drake, the sound of a Gunslinger's Golden Gun emits through the phone and shots were fired.

"Dammit Drake, you forehead! Don't use a golden gun indoors!"

As the havoc continued through the phone, Ikora sees that a whole pie was thrown at Weiss's face. "Oh my…" she said as she saw Nora try to put the blame on Ren.

Havoc ensues both at Joseph's end, and in the cafeteria. Team RWBY starts to throw food at team JNPR as Nora throws Jaune at Ikora, she steps back as Jaune face plants on the window.

The students cried out "FOOD FIGHT!" and all the students except for team RWBY and JNPR stayed.

As Ikora was in the middle of the battlefield, she did not want any part of this childish conflict and so she walks to a safe distance as she examines the students.

As the fight continues, where Yang uses turkey's as gauntlets, baguettes and leaks as swords, a melon stuck by a curtain pole as a hammer, a whole tuna as a rapier, sausage links as a rope, soda cans as bombs.

Ikora admires Yang's and Nora's brute strength. Being able to launch their foes far away and being able to put pressure on them as well. She sees a lot of titan in them. As she sees Blake, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and Ren fight, she sees that they are well in stamina, reflex, and speed. But she noticed easily that Weiss lacks endurance as she was hit by Nora's attack. As she sees Jaune, she knows that he is a work in progress.

The battle ends when Ruby uses her semblance towards JNPR and a whirl of wind attracted all of the food, trays, and sodas. Ruby sends them towards team JNPR but also towards Ikora as well.

Ikora activates stormtrance as she disintegrates all of the foods, soda and trays that got in her way. Ikora sees the aftermath. Everything was a mess soda and food residue everywhere. Chairs and tables were all over the place. "Disgusting... " she says under her breath. She walks to the eight but stops as professor Ozpin and Glynda enter the cafeteria.

Glynda lifts her wand, using her telekinesis as everything in the cafeteria. The kids started to laugh as Ozpin exited the cafeteria.

Ikora walks to the two teams. She puts her hands behind her back, "that was an impressive show you displayed there." she smiles, "You kind of reminded me when I was in my Crucible years." she said.

"What's a Crucible?" asked Ruby.

"A sport where people fight against each other," Ikora said.

"That sounds fun! Hey can we try out that sport?" Nora said.

"Sorry, but the Crucible is a bit too extreme to your liking." said Joseph as he entered the cafeteria.

"Joseph! And Lillie! Your back!" said Ruby.

"Yup! And we heard from Ozpin that the eight of you made a grand mess." Lillie said.

"Oh my goodness! You should've been there! It was the BEST FOOD FIGHT EVERRRR!" Ruby said.

"It must've…" Joseph said as he looked at a blue haired boy who was covered in grape soda.

"Joseph, what happened to your fireteam?" asked Ikora.

"Oh, well uh… Shaxx, is uh…" Joseph chuckled. "Lets just say that he's 'punishing the two after what they did to his favorite bar…" Joseph shudders. "Poor bastards…" Joseph said softly.

"Well, I'm just here to say that, we got our guy and we have some pretty sweet loot." Joseph said. "C'mon, I'll show you," Joseph said. As he exits the cafeteria. As the eight follows.

Lillie walks to Ikora and stops right next to her. "Aren't they just a handful?" she said.

She smiles, "They are. Quite energetic.' she said.

"So apart from the students, what do you think of this world?" Lillie asked.

"Quite interesting. Dust is a type of mineral that is used for machinery and weaponry. Without dust, the world is practically useless. The history between Faunus and Humans are indeed dark. The Grimm species are dangerous but knowing their weakness, they can be toppled down without a doubt. But the one that made me intrigued was the conflict between the Faunus and Humans. Our humans rarely have this kind of conflict because of the occuring dangers to the city and even if they live in luxury or not, they work hard to make sure that monsters like the darkness, like Ghual, take their home away." Ikora said.

"Yeah… but every world has a bad side… we have the darkness and they have grimm and discrimination between races." Lillie said.

Ikora walks towards the exit of the cafeteria, "I think I'll stay here for a while, this difference in the atmosphere… I haven't liked this for a very long time."

Lillie stayed in the empty cafeteria and smiled, "Looks like your plan worked Joseph. Not only you were able to be more relaxed and not worry a lot about Cayde's death, it worked on Ikora. But, the true test is what you are going to do to Uldren…"

**An Exotic Showcase**

Two Human hunters walk to a ramen bar as they are met up with an Awoken Warlock and an Exo Titan.

The Exo Titan waves, "bout time you two joined us, where the hell you two been?"

"Sorry Echo, Wraith has been arguing with his sniper." Said the human Hunter.

"Oh? Said the one who got rejected by your waifu Riven in that stupid trace telesto gun thing, literally the dude tried to ask her out on a date." Said Wraith.

The awoken warlock laughed, "what were you going to do Drake? Take the gun out for dinner?"

"No… well… yes- but does that matter Jarachi? Last time I remembered, you kissed your 'baby'" Drake said.

"Hey you keep Crimson out of this!" Jarachi hugged his bloodied hand cannon.

"Jeez, could've gone for the Red Death, at least that thing has better range than that stupid three burst hand cannon." Wraith notes.

Jarachi gasps, "how dare you, at least Crimson and I get along, while you always bitch about that god-in-a-rifle."

Wraith grabs his Whisper of the Worm "Oh at least it's much better than a little hand cannon."

Echo-3 slams his beer bottle on the wooden counter, "Damn guys, you all are loud comparing all of your damn guns, it's hard to enjoy a simple bottle of beer!" He complains.

"What about you Echo? What is your favorite gun?" Drake asks.

"Plan C" Echo replies.

The three Guardians laughs at Echo

"That peice-of-shit Gun?" Jarachi said.

"I have never heard such a stupid answer like that before! At least Erentil can kill faster," Drake said.

Echo gags, "Ugh, that shit is aides! At least Plan C charges immediately on the first burst as in Erentil is just a slow ass gun that has shit range."

Wraith chuckles, "duh you forehead, that's what high impact are. They are not meant to charge fast and fusion rifles in general are t great in mid to long range combat."

Echo crossed his arms, "geez, y'all are so fixed on your 'special' guns where one refunds ammo in thin air when hitting three critical spots in a rapid succession, killing enemies to heal yourself, and gaining a boost of damage and able to read your enemies whenever you aim. Me? I'm just a simple Exo with a simple damn mind, like this Plan C."

...

"You know, we should settle this in the Crucible, a god-in-a-Gun against a god-in-a-Gun." Drake said. "Loser will… Hmm… aha! Put a wig on Ikora and Zavala!"

"Oh shit…" said Jarachi

"Deal." Wraith lends out a hand

Drake chuckles and accepts the handshake, "Balls of fucking steel."

"You two are crazy!" Jarachi said

…

Echo returns to his bottle. He lifts it up to see how much beer he has left. "Hey Nate!"

The human bartender, polishing a glass cup walks to Echo. "How May I help you Echo?" He asked

"Another one- no make that three." Echo puts 10,000 glimmer on the counter.

Nate chuckles, "Echo, that was your tenth one. You're my favorite customer Echo, but take something else, you're emptying my remaining stock." He laughs.

The Exo laughs and nods, "Fine, but can I have them to go at least?" He asked.

Nate grins, "should've known you'd say that, here take em, don't go killing any civilians." He pats Echo's shoulder.

Echo shrugs his shoulder. "Eh, if I start to get violent, I'll just do it on Jarachi or the unlucky bastards in the crucible." Echo laughs.

"You're like that old man Popeyes. I swear that Titan grows strength from just eating spinach. Like how you gain strength from just drinking." Nate regards.

Echo laughs, "I'll take that as a compliment." He lifts the bottle towards Nate and chugs the rest of the beer."

An alert ringed in their Ghosts. Wraiths Ghost, Midnight, materializes next to him.

"It's a call from… Joseph?" Midnight said.

"Answer the call." Said Wraith.

Joseph's voice came out of Midnight, "hey Wraith, we found a sweet black armory vault with the finest weaponry. Only problem is, it's stained with Fallen and it's within the city walls. You in?"

"I dunno, what's the pay?" Wraith asked.

Joseph chuckles, "always wanting a pay huh? Fine, after we take out this threat, I'll pay each member 20,000 glimmer and treat them all in Nate's Ramen Galore, oh, and I'll be the chef and Lillie will make her famous cookies.

Drake slams the counter as he raised his hand, "fuck yeah! I'm in!"

"I'm down killing some Fallen." Jarachi said.

The drunken Echo slams his head on the counter, "fuck it, let's do it." He groans as he starts to have a headache.

Wraith chuckles, "well, Looks like we already got our boys Joe."

Joseph chuckles, "good. Now meet me at the tower, I'll be near the vaults."

"Gotcha." Wraith said. He ends the call. "Alright boys, looks like we got a job to do."

Echo, raises his hand, "five more minutes please." He said.

**A Nefarious Meeting**

Joseph walks down the courtyard in Beacon as he spots three students. One was a female with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye. Her eyes are bright amber eyes. Another was a medium-brown skin female with dark-red eyes and her hair is a light, mint-green. The last was a boy with silver hair and eyes.

Joseph waves, "heya! Welcome to Beacon academy!" Joseph said as he walked to the three.

"Hello there. You must be another student?" Asked the ashenblack haired girl.

"Yes, yes I am. I am also a teacher, well, I guess a trainer is much more appropriate." He said. "You see, I train students to hone their skills in combat but also teach them techniques to benefit them in battle." Joseph explains.

"What's your name?" Asked the silver haired boy.

"My name is Joseph Anderson." Joseph said

"Well, I'm Mercury" said the silver haired boy

"I'm Emerald" said the mint green haired girl

"And I'm Cinder." Said the ashen-Black haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. Hope your stay at Beacon will be breathtaking." Said Joseph

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Cinder said.

As the trio walked around the campus, they started to discuss Joseph.

"That guy… he gives me the creeps." Said Emerald.

"Why is that guy a student and teacher? That's really weird." Said Mercury.

As cinder was about to say anything, they started to hear chatter from two students.

"Did you hear? Joseph killed those White Fang terrorists." Said a female student.

"Joseph? Joseph Anderson as in the student who is also a teacher? He killed them?" Asked a male student.

"Yeah him! I thought he was all talk but just hearing that he killed over ten White Fang members makes me rethink who or what he is…" said the female student.

"I also heard that Team RWBY and JNPR are being taught by him! You think that they are going to get murdered? Or, are they learning to be killers?"

"I don't know… all I know that, Joseph is someone not to mess with."

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury eavesdropped their conversation and went to a nice lonely area where no one could hear them.

"Joseph was the one who killed the White Fang members?" Asked Emerald.

"The reports say that they were either shot, impaled, got their neck snapped, and even disintegrated… Do you think he's the real deal?" Asked Mercury.

"I'm not sure… but we need to proceed with the plan. If what those students and what the news say is true, we will need to stay away from him as best as possible or our plan won't be as smooth." Said Cinder.

Cinder starts to remember what a White Fang member said about the man who murdered all of the members at the cargo docks.

"He is no human! If someone tries to strike him from behind, he'll just catch the blade and use the blade against you! He is unkillable, it was almost like he was immortal! The worst of all, he doesn't have an aura! When we shot him, he was bleeding but it did not stop him! It would just look like we strengthen even more! He's a monster! The devil! He's the incarnation of a Goliath!"

That white Fang member was terrified that he abandoned the White Fang. But later on that night when Emerald and Mercury went to go hunt him down he hanged himself.

Cinder asked Torchwick if this was true

Torchwick nods, "yes. That boy is a force to be reckoned with. He fights without mercy and though he did not have an aura, he still went in and killed mostly everyone." He explains

Cinder feels like this will be a bit harder now that Joseph is in their way. "Well, we should discuss this in a more, private area. Let's go back to our dorms."

**Studying**

"WHAAAAT!?" Weiss yelled. "How is this possible? There is no way I should deserve this!" She said

"C'mon, it's just a 99/100 Weiss. It's just one point." Yang said.

Weiss took offense to that, "One point!? That's one point too much! I expect myself to get perfect scores! Professor Oobleck must've got something wrong." She said

"I like my score!" Ruby smiles as she displays a 89/100.

Weiss crosses her arms "Well I'm not!" Weiss said

"C'mon Weiss, you just need to relax with your scores!" Yang said.

"Your one to talk…you have a 67/100" Weiss said

Yang still smiled bright and scratched the back of her head, "Yup! Nothing to worry about!" She said.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Weiss complained.

Blake reads her book as she reads her score, 100/100. She folds her test paper and uses it as a bookmark.

"You know, I've been wondering. We never saw Joseph when he studied. Heck, I never even once saw Joseph study before…" Ruby said.

"And he aced all of his tests! We should see how he studies, I might even get back on my perfect spree!" Weiss said.

"You really must want that one hundred percent Weiss…" Yang said.

Team RWBY started to look for Joseph around Campus but to no avail, they couldn't find him after an hour.

Weiss screams in frustration, "Agh! This is so frustrating! We've been searching for Joseph for an hour!"

"Wow, you really want to know Joseph's secret on acing his scores…" Ruby said.

Yang looks back at their dorm building and spots something small, an orb flying around. "Hey isn't that Xeno?" she said.

"What?" Weiss looks where Yang is looking at, she squints towards the small orb, "It is Xeno! Hurry! Lets go spy on Joseph!" Weiss said excitingly.

Ruby snickered, "Creep…" she said as Yang laughs as well.

…

Weiss slowly opens the door as she peeks at the little space. Ruby and Yang peeks as well while Blake just listened.

"What's going on?" Ruby whispers to Yang.

"I don't know, it looks like Joseph is laying down…" Yang whispers.

"Can't you two just shut up! He's going to find out that we are spying on him!" Weiss whispers.

"Says the one who's being louder than both of us." Ruby whispers.

They hear Joseph talking to Xeno and they all shut up.

"Alright X! Here's the books and remember potential subjects that might be on the test!" Joseph said as he lays down next to a pile of books as Xeno scans them.

"This isn't right Joseph… you should study without me telling you answers." Xeno said.

"What? No! Studying isn't my thing, it's a waste of time!" Joseph said. "Now c'mon, more reading, less talking." Joseph said.

Weiss was utterly disappointed, "figures… let the robot tell him the answers! He cheated his way!" She said.

Ruby sighed, "so we wasted a whole hour to look for him to just find out that he cheated his tests? That's so low Joseph…"

Yang was very angry, "damn Joseph, I oughta-"

Ruby and Weiss pulled her back. "It's no use Yang, just give it up and face the fact that Joseph is not a study fan." Ruby said.

Yang nodded and the four walked back to their dorms with dissatisfaction with their little adventure.

…

"Are they gone?" Joseph asked Xeno.

"Yes, even Blake can't hear us." Xeno said.

Joseph snickered then laughed, "Idiots." Joseph materializes his pen and textbook and continues to read the book about Remnant and its history. "Well, book number ten done and seventeen left to go." Joseph chuckles.

Xeno lanes his shell on top of Joseph's head, "is this right Joseph? To trick them?" He asked

"Well, their reaction was pretty funny, even though Yang wants to kill me." Joseph said. He grabs the next book. "What the? This isn't a history book."

Xeno peeks over Joseph's shoulder "What is it?" he asked.

Joseph reads the title, 'Past Team Names and Members.' "These are records of past team's and team members from Beacon academy." Joseph said. He flips the pages of past Beacon students and their teams. "Team Knight with the members Kilo, Neir, Izzy, and~ Toland? heh, must be pretty bad at parties…" Joseph reads another name. "Team Stark? Ooh I like the name, very sharp. The teams consist of Summer, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow… wait, that huntsman that Ozpin talks about? Hmm… it's a shame that there's no picture of the teams."

Xeno looks closer at Summer's name, "wait… Summer… she has the last name as Ruby's." He said

"Yeah, your right…" Joseph suddenly gets a sharp pain in his head and he starts to 'hallucinate' he sees a more mature looking Ruby Rose facing a literal white skin lady with black like veins all over her body.

Joseph's hallucination stopped and he found himself on his back, breathing heavily and sweating large amounts of sweat.

Xeno went to Joseph, "Are you okay Joseph? Your heart rate suddenly skyrocketed and you started to have a severe fever but now it's all gone… what happened?" Xeno asked as he started to scan Joseph.

"I- I uh- don't… know…" Joseph stammers. He tries to remember what he saw but only can think of the grown up Ruby Rose. "I saw- someone… who looked like Ruby… but… it's not Ruby… could that be…" Joseph grabs the book and looks for team STRQ he looks at the team leader's name, "Summer… Why does that name ring a bell? I don't know her! But… why? Why do I know what she looks like?" He grunts in frustration.

Xeno dissipates all the books back to their Jumpship "alright Joseph, I think you need a break on studying. Take a rest please." Xeno said.

Joseph sighed and laid on his back and looked at the afternoon sky, "dammit…"

* * *

Wow… just wow… Almighty went BOOM! It was pretty cool how they did it. But I'm going to agree with what Byf said in his video. It was executed very well, but the timing though… so funny story, my PS4 just flipped me off and did a System Software Update Safe Room loop which caused me to initialize my PS4 and had to redownload everything. I was pretty disappointed. But as I got up in the morning, half an hour after reset, I was amazed that it was still going! I quickly got up and went on my PS4 but Destiny was still downloading. I also had a secondary PS4 which my brother uses so I used that and Almighty went BOOM! Like, Cayde saying boom from that Destiny 2 trailer BOOM.

To give some clarification, the next bundle of short stories, well it should be short chapters but I dunno. Anyhow, the next short stories, one short story will explain the things about Joseph and his powers. Thank you SmokeyPanda for giving me an idea but I gotta say, THE guardian and Joseph Anderson are two different people. Technically the player is the guardian so technically, whatever the player feels, that's the emotion the guardian would feel, with the exceptions of cutscenes though.

Also, at the time of the events of both Destiny and RWBY, it's kinda scuffed, I want to start the story in the middle of Forsaken and end it when Shadowkeep starts. So please bear with me if certain seasons in Destiny seams short or extend the time for RWBY.

Enjoy your day, the next chapter of short stories shall be released in a few days. Enjoy your Morning, Day, or Night wherever you guys live.


	18. Short Stories: Beacon 4

**Speak to Self**

* * *

**Forgetting The Unforgettable **

"Hey, hey, child get up!" said a woman's voice. She sighs, "jeez, you said you can defend yourself, but at a state like this? C'mon, I got you," said the woman. She had graduated black-into-red hair as she wore a hooded cloak. She picks up the exhausted child as she continues on her mission.

The ten year old boy slowly blinks and yawns. "Wha? What's going on?" asked the boy.

The woman giggles, "I couldn't wake you up, so I'm carrying you." she said.

The boy quickly gets off of the woman, "Hey! What the hell! You could've just yelled or just nudged me a bit! Ugh!, so embarrassing!" said the boy. He carries his rifle and both of them continue to move.

.

.

.

The boy being choked by the shadow figure, he tries to reach the nearest sharpest object. His mind starts to get cloudy, his face turning blue, he tries to breathe but fails to.

The woman gets up and grabs her weapon and strikes down the shadow figure.

Air is now being consumed by the boy, his mind getting more clearer, he gets up slowly and grabs a dust crystal and starts stabbing the shadow figure. "This is what you get! Fuck you!" he barcks as he repeatedly stabs the shadow figure.

The woman grabs both of the boy's arms as he struggles to fight back. "That's enough! He's dead already!" yelled the woman.

The boy still tries to fight back. "This bastard needs to suffer! He-" the boys starts to tear up "He- he almost." he coughs between breaths as he drops the dust crystal.

The woman turned the boy to her and hugged him. "I know, it must've been a terrifying experience and I know you want revenge but… this is not the way. Look at him, he's already dead and he won't hurt you anymore.'' The comforting voice from the woman helped the boy calm down and he started to cry, he hugged the woman as he wailed.

.

.

.

"We don't have to kill you to stop you. And we will stop you"

"Son!"

"Dad?"

"Come son, we need to leave now!"

"No! Stop! We need to save her! She's gonna die! Let go of me! Summer!"

.

.

.

Joseph grasps for air as his arm extends like he is reaching out to someone. He breathes heavily and he sees team RWBY look at him. They looked worried.

"Joseph, you alright?" asked Yang

"Were you having a nightmare?" asked Weiss

"You were mumbling, something, and you screamed while shooting out an electric ball, shattering the window." said Blake

"Did something happen when you were gone?" asked Ruby.

Joseph still breathes heavily as he tries to remember what his dream was but only knows one word. "Summer…" he mumbles.

"Summer?" Said Weiss

"Mom?" said Yang and Ruby

Both looked at each other. "How do you know our mom?" asked Yang.

Joseph still breaths heavily as his hand is holding the side of his head. He couldn't even say a word.

Team RWBY now noticed that Joseph's eyes were filled with fear. His breath now shakes. The four know that they should leave Joseph alone, as Xeno tries to help calm him down.

Both Yang and Ruby questions about what Joseph just said. But even after Joseph's nightmare, he still wouldn't answer their questions, shutting them up as soon they talked about his nightmare.

**Training**

Joseph breaths heavily as his forearms are bloody and as he is coughing out blood. "Again!" he said.

Lillie nods. She is about to charge another Nova Bomb.

"Wait again!?" said Ruby who's watching the two with the rest of her team and team JNPR

"You're not going to survive another one!" said Jaune

"Don't worry, I'll live. I'll make sure of it!" Joseph reassures. "Now, Go!" he says to Lillie.

Lillie nods as she releases another Nova Bomb but this time it moves slowly.

Joseph readies himself as he compresses his void light to form a void layer all over himself. He takes the Nova Bomb but the void layer shatters. Small seeking void bombs started to move towards Joseph as he took all four of them.

Joseph recoils backwards as he struggles to his knees and starts to cough large amounts of blood. He starts to laugh, "ha ha ha! Yes! I fuckin did it!". He cheers

Lillie throws divine protection at Joseph as his wounds start to heal. "Joseph are you okay?" Lillie asked as she moved towards Joseph. She grabs Joseph's arm and pulls him up on his feet. "What was that back there?" asked Lillie

"Something I've been trying to do. You know that Ward of Dawns are tough to shatter but does not move at all? And a Sentinel Shield gives you and others protection, but does not allow you to fire your rifle?" Joseph said.

"Wait, are you trying to use void light to make a shield all over your body?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah. I want it as strong as a Ward of Dawn or even tougher, but it'll take practice to maintain the void layer." Joseph said.

Lillie was surprised, "That's amazing Joseph! So, can all guardians do this?" Lillie asked

"I believe so, but this is just an experiment. It is not guaranteed to work." Joseph said.

"Still, it is amazing for you to do something like this!" Lillie said.

…

Team RWBY and JNPR watch the two giggling as they are talking to each other.

"I wonder what was all of that…" said Ruby.

"Who knew that Lillie had such power. Looking at her, she's very petite and short! Just like Weiss's height!" Yang said.

Weiss grumbles and gives an annoyed gaze towards Yang as she starts to chuckle.

"I guess the same goes for Joseph as well." Ren said. "Though he's taller than Lillie and most of us, I would see him less muscular. Did you know that he never once wore a short sleeved shirt before?" Ren said

Jaune hums, "Well, he must've either been very embarrassed by his lack of muscle mass or…"

"Or… He must be jacked!" Yang said.

"That may very well be the reason as well. He is either muscular or not." Ren said

"Should we ask him?" Jaune asked

"I don't think he would like us to ask him about his muscles…" said Pyrrha

"But you gotta wonder how many abs he's carrying." Said Nora

"Should this really be the appropriate time and place to talk about Joseph's abs?" Said Weiss

Yang starts to laugh "But still! You just got to wonder…" she scratches the back of her head, "does he have a six pack or a two pack?"

"Yang!" Said Ruby

"Hey! What the hell is going on? Did Yang do something?" Joseph yelled.

Yang got up and waved "Oh, we were just wondering how much abs-"

Ruby and Weiss quickly pulled her back on the bleachers as Ruby covers her mouth

"What?! How much ass? What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Joseph said.

"Oh uh, ass?! We didn't say that! We were just uh- wonder~ing about… how much longer are you two going to spar against each other!" Ruby said

"Oh, well, we're going to do one more! Then, we all can call it a day! We can go to a restaurant! Lillie and I will take care of the bill!" Joseph said.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Ruby said

Ruby hears Yang muffling, "hey Ruby! Can't… breath!" Ruby quickly takes her hand of ot Yang's mouth. Yang took a deep breath, and started to laugh.

…

The two distance each other as they ready themselves. "You ready Lillie?" Joseph asked

"Yeah, you?" Lillie asked

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Joseph said

Xeno and Harper started to count down. "Three, two, one… Go!"

Joseph starts to run towards Lillie as he lunges a punch towards her.

She deflected the punch, using her arm. She warlock pushed Joseph away from her. As Joseph gets launched away, Lillie then launches a Nova Bomb towards Joseph.

The slow moving Void ball comes closer towards Joseph as he quickly puts on Celestial Nighthawk and summons a golden gun, shooting the Nova bomb as it shatters and four mini void bombs start to track towards Joseph.

He consumes the solar light from his golden gun and forms dual solar blades and slashes all of the remaining void bombs.

Lillie starts to run towards Joseph as she forms a solar sword, solar wings start to grow on her back as she traverses faster towards Joseph.

Joseph dissipates his left solar blade as he uses his arc light to form an arc blade.

The two clash as solar and arc energy explodes in a wide radius as solar and arc particles fill the air.

The two clash with their blades.

Joseph kicks Lillie to gain distance as he throws a barrage of solar explosive knives while Lillie icarus dashes away from the first wave of blades and she uses chaos reach to destroy the second wave of blades.

Joseph summons a sentinel shield took the chaos reach head-on and then starts to close in on Lillie.

He zig zags towards Lillie as he blink kicks Lillie at her stomach.

Lillie takes the blow and grabs Joseph's arm. She activates stormtrance and electrocutes Joseph and then she switches to dawnblade and slash Joseph upward and kicks him as she throws the explosive blade at Joseph.

Joseph gets flung onto the wall as it cracks on impact. As he falls to the ground, Joseph gains consciousness and then instant transmissions behind Lillie and was about to slash her with arc knives as the alarm went off.

"Times up you two!" Harper said

"Good job! None of you two died" Xeno said.

Joseph sat down and exhales, "whew! That was fun!" Joseph said

Lillie sat as well. "Never- used- that much… light before…" Lillie breathes heavily.

Joseph laughs, "well, it is tiring but it is very useful to maintain a strong amount of light within you. Good job Lillie!" Joseph said.

Lillie laughs, and sighs. "If only Shaxx saw you fight. He would've gone crazy and started yelling at the rookies in the crucible." Lillie said.

"Yeah… but I'm forever banned in the crucible… heh, guess some Guardians don't like me snapping necks and just using my fists or blades." Joseph laughs.

**The Two Hand Cannons**

Joseph sighs as he strolls around Beacon. He puts his arms up behind his head and sighs, "Y'know, something's not feeling right… but, I just dont know whats wrong!" Joseph said.

Xeno flies right next to him "Hmm… when did you start feeling this way?" Xeno asked

Joseph looks up. "Well lets see… It was during when we all went to that restaurant after sparring with Lillie. Lets see…" Joseph closed his eyes. **Well… the food was fine, it was mostly fish and everyone was fine except… **"Blake! That's it! Blake was a bit more closed in than usual." Joseph said.

"Really? Isn't that just her being Blake?" asked Xeno

"Wha? No numbnuts! Blake is being more closed in than usual, it even looked like she wasn't enjoying her food." said Joseph.

"You think it has to do with the White Fang and Torchwick?" asked Xeno.

"Must've… after she found out that Torchwick and the White Fang we're teaming up together, she's been very reserved with herself…" Joseph said.

"Should we do something?" Xeno asked.

Joseph puts his fingers on his chin, "Hmm… no." Joseph said.

"Why?"

"Because Ruby, Weiss and Yang will handle it. Besides, I think she's still mad at me with the whole White Fang massacre."

.

.

.

Joseph continues to walk around campus, just thinking about the two hand cannons that he re-acquired. He pulls out the Tex Machina hand cannon, The Last Word and one of the Weapons of Sorrow, Thorn.

"What wrong Joseph? Why did you pull out Last Word and Thorn?" Xeno asked.

"Have you heard about the duel between Shin Malphur and Dredgen Yor?" Joseph asked Xeno

"Yes, the duel at Dwindlers Ridge where the golden gun was possibly invented by Shin Malphur." Xeno said

"I want to know why, why did Yor do this? Was that even his original name? Why did Shin kill Callum Sol? Why did we make a weapon to kill Shin? It just doesn't make sense!" Joseph said.

"I know Joseph but we shouldn't look for him. Our focus for now is to figure out where the White Fang are hiding and investigate the Drifter while checking up on the Nine. We have many things to do and looking for Shin is pointless." Xeno said.

Joseph sighs heavily, "I know. But I can't get this shit out of my mind." Joseph said.

He holsters both Last Word and Thorn on his thigh holsters and returns to the dorms

Joseph opens the door to team RWBY's door. He sees Ruby and Yang playing their ninja fighting game, Weiss studying and Blake reading her book. Joseph sighed and walked to his belongings.

"Hey Joseph! Whatcha doin?" asked Ruby.

Joseph sat down and sighs again. "Just taking a stroll around campus." He looked at Blake as she took notice of him and started to hide her face. "I was just thinking about things that were troubling me."

Before Ruby, Yang or Weiss could say another word, Joseph lifts his hand.

"And before you say anything, I'm fine. It was just some mysteries I was trying to solve. Trying to solve another man's motives, and also just investigating the White Fang. That's all." He said as he yawned. Joseph relaxes and closes his eyes.

Minuets passes by and he starts to hear chatter, a gunshot and then a scream. Joseph opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. "What happened!?" Joseph said. He spots Ruby holding the Last Word and Yang holding Thorn.

"Uh… Yang started it." said Ruby as she points to her sister.

"The fuck guys!" Joseph went towards the two and snatched the two hand cannons. "I know you girls love weapons but never touch this gun!" Joseph displays Thorn as he holsters it back in his holster.

"What is that gun and why only can you use it?" asked Weiss.

Joseph grunts with annoyance. He pulls out Thorn and displays the gun. "This is Thorn. A dangerous hand cannon. When the bullet hits someone, it will drain the arua from it's victim. But, the true Thorn will just shatter one's aura."

"True Thorn?" said Ruby.

Joseph chuckled, "should've put away these hand cannons…" Joseph said to himself. "The true Thorn was wielded by a man named Dredgen Yor. A dangerous man years ago. It was said that he succumbed to the darkness and was like Grimm but one man was able to defeat him." Joseph displays the Last Word. "Shin Malphur, the man who killed Dredgen Yor and the wielder of this hand cannon, the Last Word." Joseph said

The four inspect the weapon.

"Such an old looking gun" said Ruby as she looks at the Last Word

"This one gives me the creeps…" said Weiss looking at Thorn

"Where did you get these weapons?" Yang asked.

"The Last Word, I got it from Shin Malphur himself, he passed it to me to eliminate a weaponsmith that makes dangerous weaponry." Joseph explained

"Did you get to see him?" asked Yang.

Joseph gave a disappointed smile and crossed his arms, "nah, he just placed it on a table with some letters inside the weaponsmith's headquarters." Joseph said.

"What were the weapons this weaponsmith was making?" Asked Weiss.

"Don't know, but, the weapon brand is the 'Weapons of Sorrow' actually, the original Thorn is made by them, the Thorn I have wasn't made by them, but by me making it with their resources." Joseph said.

"How did they let you use their resources?" Weiss asked

Joseph laughed, "they didn't, I stole it from them."

"You sure sound proud Joseph…" Ruby said

"Of course, there are the ones who make weapons of destruction, I'm just giving a taste of their own medicine and oh boy, it sure is bitter." Joseph said. He got up and stretched his back, "welp, I'm done answering questions." Joseph then flicks Ruby's and Yang's forehead.

"Hey!" Ruby said

"What's wrong with you!" Said Yang

"_That_, is what you two get for using my weaponry indoors without my consent and almost killing each other!" Joseph dusts off his hands and then laughs, "hope you two learned your lesson." He scolded

"Sorry Joseph." Ruby and Yang said.

"Well, my turn making dinner. Spicy Ramen? Cayde snuck in a recipe for me to make. That was months ago and I have yet to make it. C'mon, let's go." Joseph said.

**Questions From Ikora**

"You called me in Ikora?" Joseph asked as he walked to her. His back leans on the railing.

"Yes, I have a few questions for you." Ikora said.

"Oh? What is it?" He tilts his head in curiosity.

"Well, Guardians do eat and drink to survive but it will take a while for us to be hungry or thirsty, but our Ghosts can cancel out our exhaustion. So why won't you allow Xeno to do that to you?" Ikora asked

"Oh well, it's mostly because… well" Joseph chuckled "well it's stupid, hehe it's because I want to be exhausted. Yeah Guardians don't need as much sleep per day, hell, Unknown said he does it for pleasure. I want to be exhausted because it's what makes me feel like a regular mortal. Guardians are immortal to a certain extent, and thanks to the light canceling our exhaustion and reviving us if we ever die from any stupid cause like the Cabal Balls, I just don't appreciate that the light can cancel out our exhaustion I want to sleep, but not by pleasure but by being exhausted." Joseph said.

"Well, that is pretty stupid Joseph, but I guess I can understand how you feel. I… we abuse the lights' powers whether we throw ourselves in the battlefield to die on purpose or to cancel out our exhaustion." She chuckles "never known a guardian who wants to be exhausted." Ikora said.

Joseph laughed, "I guess I'm a rare case then."

"Speaking of rare cases, Joseph a Warlock asked me why you are able to use powers from a Titan and Warlock where you are more Hunter than the two." Ikora said.

"Well, light doesn't make the classes, we were born with light and we can use the light however we want it to. Hell, Drifter is technically not a Hunter, not a Warlock nor a Titan, yet he wields the light. He can use hammers, a golden gun, even a well. The reason why we are defined by a Titan, Hunter or Warlock is because of our way to wield the light. They can either go for a Hunter, a Warlock or Titan, it's whatever they feel comfortable using the light with." Joseph explains

"And yet you can wield all three classes'. You are flexible with the light Joseph. A daring and cunning Hunter, a knowledgeable and powerful Warlock and a strong, impenetrable Titan. You define all three classes Joseph and that's what makes you special." Ikora compliments.

"Any other questions Ikora?" Joseph asked. He was very excited to answer any questions that Ikora would give him.

"Well, let's talk about your power to move into different worlds or your ability to copy powers. Are you able to keep those powers forever?"

Joseph looked down and began to tap the floor with his toes. "Hmm… well, don't know about my world traveling powers, but to my knowledge about copying powers is that there are two types of powers, 'neutral' and 'intense'. Neutral powers are like aura in Remnant and talking to animals from that superhero world that I forgot the name of. Intense powers are like powers I can use but not keep such as super strength, transformations, and explosive hands from that angry boy from that superhero world again." Joseph explained

"Is that all?" Ikora asked.

"Well to my knowledge, yes. I still don't know my true potential with these copycat powers but all I know is that there are powers I can keep and powers I can use but not keep." Joseph explained.

"Oh! There is one thing I know about world traveling, I go to new worlds whenever I am in a conflict, such as being ambushed. I would quickly travel into a world I know or a new world so it's a fifty fifty chance, hence why I know Remnant. And so for me to travel to the worlds, I must remember about that world or it will take me to a random world and dear god, I will literally be in a random location. Whether I step on cow shit, to falling down from a skyscraper, a damn bathroom, inside of a classroom even worse a fucking house and who knows whatever the hell the people are doing in that house." Joseph shudders "but, it has its benefits, who knows what if I went into a serial killer's house about to kill its victim? So I hate that it just takes me to random places most of the time but I love it because it's utility is awesome." Joseph said.

Ikora gave a slight smile and chuckled, "well, thank you for sharing some things about yourself Joseph. Stay safe out there." She said

Joseph nods, "Yeah, you too Ikora." He walks away towards the annex, he has some questions for the Drifter and he expects him to answer.

* * *

Uhh… yeah, I did the best I could to "balance" Joseph. Through my previous story, "The Guardian and the Shield Hero" Joseph was like a damn Super Saiyan and I, now reading that chapter, I was like: "how the hell would that work?" But trial and error and this is a much better improvement. Though, Dragon Ball will still be a part of the story, the characters will rarely show. There are other worlds that I will mention, but maybe like a small cameo. Like say it in a way that will "ring a bell."

I hope you guys don't mind these short stories? Chapters? I dunno, but I hope you don't mind them though. They are there to just let my mind be more creative than just going through what the episodes show, and as you could see, my creativity is… pretty shit, but that's just me putting myself down, but don't worry, I can get back up two times stronger!

But with that out of the way, I FREAKING love the new season and for what's to come next for Destiny 2! The Cosmodrome is coming back, I get to listen to Sepiks Prime's theme as I delet him from existence again and the .Glass, holy shit if they bring that back, the Templar, the damn Gorgons, and Aetheon! I honestly can't wait. New powers, the Exo stranger, the No Time To Explain, god DAMN, it is just amazing like, if I could scream "YYYEESSS!" like Shaxx would, I'd be drinking some lemon-honey tea right now.

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. The next chapter… Well I'm going to reread it multiple times just to try to get it right.

Enjoy your morning, afternoon or night wherever you live and stay safe!


	19. Same Shit Different Day

**Speak to self  
_Speak to Ghost_**

* * *

The bell rings and everyone goes off to lunch. He yawns "SSDD…" he says.

"SSDD?" Ruby questioned.

Joseph turned to the right, "Oh sh- Ruby! Didn't see you there!" He said.

"Sorry to startle you Joseph." She said

"Oh don't be, it's my fault to be startled too easily. So, what do you need?"

Ruby rolls her head, "we~ll you said something, SSDD? What does that mean?"

"SSDD? Oh, that just meant Same Shit Different Day. We do the same shit everyday, that's all." Joseph explained. Joseph tilts his head, "though, there might be more to it than that but take my explanation as a nutshell of the meaning I guess." Joseph chuckles. He looks around to see that Weiss, Yang and Blake aren't with Ruby. "Where's your team?" He asks

"There in the cafeteria hall, I just came back because I forgot my book…" Ruby looks down.

Joseph sees the look of disappointment. "You know, you guys were really loud when I was studying a couple days ago." Joseph notes.

Ruby was surprised, "you knew we were there?" She asked

Joseph laughs, "the door to that roof is pret-ty loud and with Weiss yelling, it kinda sold the deal." He turns to Ruby, "So, you think I cheat my way?" He asked

"Yes…" Ruby said.

Joseph snickers, "Idiots… it was a play that me and Xeno did on the fly." Joseph explains

"What!?"

"Yeah, hehe man, Yang was so pissed!" Joseph laughs.

"You know she was literally going to kill you Joseph." Ruby said

"And I like to see her try." Joseph said. "Well, the secret to studying is…" Joseph leans towards Ruby's ear "... is nothing" Joseph leans back, "when studying all you need is commitment. If you are not committed to study, you won't get high grades. Weiss is committed to her studies, she just choked on that question, and there shouldn't be any shame for that at all." Joseph gets off his chair and pats Ruby's shoulder "all you need to know is that you did your best and you tried your hardest to get the grade you earned and possibly, deserved." Joseph waves to Ruby, "Well, have a good one Ruby, see you next class." He said as he walks out of the classroom.

As Joseph walks around the building, he sighs deeply and leans on a wall.

...

"Well if it isn't my favorite snitch," said a dirty ragged man playing with a jade coin.

Joseph entered the room in the Annex and waved. "Drifter." Joseph said.

"Lookin Good Joe, did you give your invasion armor an upgrade?" Said Drifter.

"Well, with this new synthesizer, the armor got stronger." Joseph said.

The Drifter looks at Joseph and then smirks, "You got that look again Joseph. The look of 'I have questions and I expect you to answer' look." Drifter said.

"I've heard many many rumors about you for the past two months. You're acquainted with the Nine, the Emissary used to be your friend, you made guardians try out gambit prime in its beta form and three were permanently killed." Joseph said.

"Where is this leading to?" Drifter asked, still doing coin tricks.

"I've also heard that you were part of a group called the Shadows of Yor. Well, I kinda known for a while. You give people titles of Dredgen. So, Do you know anything about Dredgen Yor?" Joseph asked.

...

"Joseph Anderson." Called out a man.

Joseph opens his eyes and sees Ozpin. "Ozpin, you called me?" He asks

"Come, we shall speak in private." He opens a door to an empty class room.

Joseph follows and enters the room to see Oobleck, Port, and Glynda.

"Joseph," Port nods.

Joseph leans next to the door. "So, what's this about?" Joseph asks.

"A month ago, a massacre happened at the ports of vale. White Fang members planned to steal a cargo worth of dust but were stopped by a cloaked man. He either disintegrated them, shot them, stabbed them or snapped their necks." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee, "So I'm going to have a guess that the cloaked man was you." Ozpin said.

"Yeah. Thought the Chief would cover me." Joseph said.

"And he did. He has secretly terminated the footage of the battle and did not say your name. But even though he has covered you, you shouldn't do this kind of stunt ever." Ozpin said.

"Sure but I can't promise you that it won't happen again." Joseph said.

"Well I guess that's fine for now." Ozpin said.

Joseph nods. "So, anything else you would like to tell me? Seeing that the professors are here." Joseph said.

"Yes, we would like you to share some… uh, battle experience with some students from across the world." Oobleck said.

"Uh What?" Joseph tilts his head.

"With the Vytal festival starting within three months, we would like to welcome the students from across the world, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mystral. We would like you to show and teach them some things since they are staying here." Ozpin said.

Oobleck got up from his chair, "And whether we wanted it or not-"

Joseph starts to snicker, "hehe, sorry professor, for… laughing," Joseph tries to hold his laughter.

The teachers were confused, "was it something I said?" Oobleck asks,

"No, just that line, a few years back, an Exo named Unknown and my buddy, Taro went on a strike operation with me. My commander, Zavala did the briefing as we traveled to our location." Joseph clears his throat and stands up straight as he starts to imitate Zavala's voice.

"Whether we wanted it or not, we've stepped into the war with the Cabal on Mars. So let's get to taking out their command, one by one. Valus Ta'aurc. From what I can gather he commands the Siege Dancers from an Imperial Land Tank outside of Rubicon. He's well protected, but with the right team, we can punch through those defenses, take this beast out, and break their grip on Freehold." Joseph stops imitating Zavala's voice, "Unknown and Taro thought the briefing was funny for I don't know what reason, but they just started to mimic the briefing whenever some other guardians joined our fireteam, then all of a sudden, it started to become a joke. Still is but it can get a bit annoying." Joseph explained. "Sorry, for interrupting you Professor, continue on."

"Thank you Joseph, well, whether we wanted it or not, mass amounts of students from all three continents are staying in Beacon…"

Port walks up and starts to speak "... and we want them to feel welcome. We want you to welcome them and also teach them some things." Port explains.

Oobleck starts to speak again, "you've excelled with your grades which was surprising. You sure know your way around books Joseph." He compliments.

"Thanks, a friend of mine, he was a Warlock. He read and studied mechanics of certain operations that he and I were going to partake in. Thanks to him, it saved our asses and even this big operation on this planet on Venus. Thanks to him, we didn't turn into vex, we weren't deleted from existence and we were able to take care of the Vault." Joseph said. Joseph then frowns, "but my team didn't expect the power of Crota, thanks to Crota, he's dead along with the team I was in. So I study, I learn the mechanics of the operations to remember him and to honor him. But to also make sure that my team stays alive." Joseph explains.

"What was his name?" Asked Glynda,

Joseph chuckles, "his name was Blake." Joseph said. "Well then, today just give the students a welcome, teach them some things and I guess… spar with them? I'm not the welcoming type towards teenagers but I guess I like the sound of that." Joseph said.

"Don't go and kill them Joseph." Glynda said.

"The only thing I'm going to kill is their cocky attitudes if there is any. That and maybe some Hive. The Drifter said that they're good, buuut that's The Drifter." Joseph said.

…

Joseph walks to the front-center of the auditorium and scans the crowd of students from all four Academies. "Well then, isn't this a gigantic crowd." He chuckles and sits down on the floor. "Hello, my name is Joseph Anderson. I am a student slash teacher. What do I teach? You may not have asked because you don't give a shit, I teach students how to improve their combat ability, that and help them by sparring with them to hone their skills." He explains.

Chatter fills the area.

"This has got to be a joke right?"

"A teacher? Bullshit!"

"I don't like him."

"Wish I was back at Mystral."

"Done chatting?" Silence fills the area. Joseph smiled, "good." He walks back and forth slowly, "I want to teach you guys some things but, I know a proportion of you little shits doesn't want to be taught by a boy who's the same age as you. Honestly, I wouldn't as well. So let's skip teaching all of you and let's see if your team can beat me. So, anyone who wants to fight me, grab your team or go in by yourself."

Many were a bit hesitant, mostly Beacon students. Chatter ensued again and a hand was raised.

"Yes, you with the rainbow hair." Joseph said.

"People say that you, Joseph have killed White Fang members." She said.

Joseph chuckled, "that's got to be a joke. But, I have killed a fair share of people, Faunus and humans alike. Let's just say, they also wanted to kill me." Joseph said.

"So he is a killer!" Said a random student.

"Oh yeah, I was pretty famous for taking on a large group who were _also_ killers and cannibals." Joseph said sarcastically. His tone started to be more serious, "Listen, you think life will be easy once you get your licenses? Never in your life. It will just be harder. You think you can take on an army? Come and face me, I've dealt with an army before." Joseph sits down and looks at all the students, "yeah, I'm old as all of you, but I have faced many things. thugs, killers, Grimm, a whole ass army, hell, even Death's front doorstep. I've been fighting ever since I turned thirteen, I've experienced, lost, gains, death, miracles, love, anger, limits, and I can say a hundred more."

Some students were pretty intimidated by Joseph's little lecture, others still didn't care.

"So what now?" Asked a student.

Joseph gets up, "Now… we take a vote." Joseph said. He materializes Xeno, "X, scan here." Joseph points to a free space in the auditorium.

Xeno scans the floor, then materializes three gun racks that displays the guns that Joseph has acquired.

"This is my arsenal. You folks can try some guns out, or, you can spar against me and I can tell you what you can work on and I will tell this to all of you like I've told my students, there will always be something to improve on." Joseph walks to his gun racks and picks up the SIVA pulse rifle, Outbreak Perfected. "Though there are guns that I will forbid you to shoot, even carry, so before you touch any of my weapons, talk to me before using it, and if you break that rule, I'll break your arms." Joseph leans on the side of the gun rack. "Xeno, count the votes and we shall see what the kids want." Joseph closes his eyes and waits.

...

The drifter flips his jade coin. "That old man? Why are you so interested?"

"I just want to know more about him. Why did he turn out like that, how he got the original Thorn, and why did he do the things that caused fear to both mortals and immortals." Joseph explained.

The Drifter stopped flipping his coin and looked at Joseph, "Brother, you're playing a dangerous game here. I recommend you stop, who else will give all these motes huh?." The Drifter laughs

Joseph started to get a bit irritated, "C'mon, don't you have a bit of knowledge about Dredgen Yor? Or, what about Shin Malphur, do you know where he is?" Joseph asked.

"Why don't you ask him, yourself. Me? I left the shadows a long time ago, and I've never seen Shin before in my life, so sorry kid, looks like you're on a dead end." The Drifter starts to chuckle.

Joseph grunts with irritance, "Do you at least know where he would be?"

"Why would you risk your life to talk to that man snitch?" The Drifter leans in closer, "What are you so obsessed about?" The Drifter questions

"Shin's and Yor's motives."

The Drifter, still with his unrelenting smirk, he starts to chuckle, "Y'know Joseph, you'd be treading on thin ice, both Vanguard and him." The Drifter notes.

Joseph smirked as well, "I know, but I honestly don't care." Joseph said coldly.

The Drifter starts to laugh, "and that's why I like you! You balance your righteousness and your personal gains so well, I hate it so much, it makes me want to kill you."

Joseph leans on the railing next to The Drifter, "I know. So, about Shin."

...

"Joseph, I'm done counting." Said Xeno.

Joseph opens his eyes and walks to Xeno. "How many?" He asked.

"241 wanted to try out your arsenal as 174 want to spar with you." Xeno said

"Hmm… that's a lot of people… but, I can make it work." Joseph to Xeno, he turns to the crowd, " Alright! The most votes goes to my arsenal! Okay, follow me, I will show you the shooting range." Joseph dissipates his arsenal and walks outside campus.

As they made it outside of campus, the area was like a wasteland. Nothing but rocks and dirt.

Joseph starts to set up the shooting range. The targets were either helmets from the Cabal that he took, glass bottles that Echo would sometimes leave in the Tower, steel targets, a tennis launcher that would launch grenades, and a frisbee launcher.

Joseph allowed the students to try out his guns. He asked the teachers to assist him on gun safety and also gave the teachers a list of weapons that the students can and can't use.

Joseph then let those who wanted to test their combat compatibility by challenging him.

As the hours went by, Joseph made a feast for all students, as they were famished. Joseph places canopies for the students to stay under.

"_**The students now seem to be enjoying themselves Joseph." **_Xeno said.

Joseph nods, "_**yeah, I'm glad. Kinda scared them during the introductions but, with this, it kinda cheered them up. Though, some still are a bit scared…" **_he chuckles, "can't please everybody…" he said softly.

"Hey Joseph!" Called putting Ruby.

"Huh?" Joseph said. He looks to the right to see Ruby Carrying a scout rifle that carries a Hive god in it. Joseph panics and runs towards her, "whoa whoa whoa! Ruby! Hands off!" Joseph said. Joseph grabs the Scout Rifle as Ruby was perplexed on why he was freaking out.

"What's wrong with that gun Joseph?" Asked Ruby,

"This gun, it's dangerous. I heard that a god resides in this rifle. It feeds off of the wielder's life force but also gives the user to shoot infidelity." Joseph explains.

"Why do you have such a gun Joseph?" Asked Yang.

"For safekeeping." Joseph said bluntly. "Oh and to say fuck you to it just to see if there is any reaction." Joseph chuckles.

"Huh." Ruby looks for another gun, "what about this one?" She grabs the bloodied pulse rifle.

"Oh that? I guess it's fine. The Red Death they call it. It has special features, where you kill the victim with this rifle, your wounds will heal.

Ruby inspects the rifle, "neat." She aims the rifle and shoots the Cabal helmet.

Joseph gave a slight smile, "impressive aim Ruby, but don't think a pulse rifle is your style, here try this." Joseph hands her an ultra lightweight scout rifle, "the MIDA Multi Tool, fast fire rate, _very_ light and an overall comfortable weapon to use." He tosses the rifle to Ruby as she almost drops it.

Ruby tries out the rifle but doesn't feel impressed.

Joseph chuckles, "Ho ho, aren't you tough to please." Joseph walks to his gun rack and grabs two sniper rifles. One that he has acquired after killing Siviks and one he got from a random Legendary Engram he decrypted. "Izanagi's Burden, packs a serious punch, this sniper can consume all of its bullets in the magazine and make a single powerful charged bullet. This one here is called D.A.R.C.I, when aiming, she gives you all the information you need, their weak spots, the range from the enemy to you and it is said that she can read their own health amount but, never seen her do that…" Joseph said.

Ruby tries out Izanagi's Burden on another Helmet, she fires the charged shot and the helmet is completely obliterated. She examines the sniper and then the shattered helmet, "wow…" she uttered.

"This is some powerful stuff Joseph." Said Mercury who's walking towards him with Emerald and Cinder. "May I try one?" He asked

Joseph looks at Mercury, "hmm… looking at you, you might enjoy…" he pick up a shrapnel launcher he stole from a Fallen Captain. "This Shotgun is called the Lord of Wolves, it's… an unusual shotgun, instead of pelet spread, it shoots individual bullets in a quick five to ten burst. A _real _killer." Joseph chuckles.

He tried out the shotgun and was surprised by the recoil the gun gave. "Woah! You aren't kidding!" He laughs. He passes the shotgun back to Joseph. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Joseph said.

With everyone enjoying themselves, Joseph wanted to shoot some guns as well. He walks to an open space where none of the students will not get harmed and summons Xeno, "X, transmat ten Redjacks. We'll put them to use." He said

The Redjacks start to activate and begin to move around Joseph and start to shoot him.

Joseph shoots one on the head and starts to use the Redjack as a shield. He continues to shoot his Ace and he throws the Redjack to another. He materializes Legend is Acreus and disintegrated the two Redjacks.

The Redjacks persistence with their auto rifles made Joseph form a Ward and punched those who went into his Ward.

He blinks out of the Ward, giving him the high ground. He materializes his Black Talon and sends in a projectile towards two Redjacks that were grouped up.

He lands and begins to charge towards the last remaining Redjacks. He cuts down three Redjacks and went in for the final three.

One was able to get a hold of the Wardriff Coil while another grabbed Sleeper Simulant.

**Now or never Joe!** He continues to charge towards the two Redjacks as they start to fire. Joseph concentrated his void light and compressed it to give him a very durable layer of void light all over his body. Joseph stood his ground and took all of the volley of missiles from the Wardriff coil and the powerful laser from Sleeper Simulant without getting scratched.

While they had to reload, Joseph quickly launches three fireballs that spirals towards the Redjack that was holding the Wardriff Coil and throws a fusion grenade at the Redjack holding the Sleeper Simulant. Both were destroyed in an instant.

Joseph wasn't very too satisfied with the quick and easy battle. He sighs, "Shaxx… these Redjacks need improvement…" Joseph looks at a destroyed Redjack frame. Then starts to count them. **Wait…** Joseph looks around, confused. "_**Xeno, could you count the destroyed frames? I only see nine."**_

Xeno materializes and then scans the destroyed frames, "My readings say that there are nine destroyed… but where is…"

Joseph felt something was off, but then someone cried out his name.

"Joseph! Behind you!" Xeno said.

Joseph turns around to see a Redjack drawing an arrow from a Wish-ender. The Redjack releases the bow string as the arrow pierces into Joseph's knee. Joseph went kneeled on one knee and Joseph quickly drew Ace as he destroyed the last frame. Joseph sits down and stares at the arrow that is stuck in his knee. "Well then. This looks familiar…" Joseph grabs the arrow and pulls it out as Xeno heals him. He stands up as he starts to clean up the mess he made

...

The Drifter plays with his coin, "though I don't know the whereabouts of Shin Malfur himself, heh, hell if I knew I'd be dead by now. But if you are able to track down any activities that had to do with the Shadows, you might be able to find him."

Joseph wonders if there is ever a way to find a Shadow of Yor, "hmm… it ain't going to be easy, but hell, when was this ever going to be easy? Heh, thanks Drifter." He smiled.

The Drifter chuckled, "don't get yourself killed, snitch, even though you sided with the Vanguard, I need you to fill me up some banks, so, good luck." He gestured a farewell to Joseph as he nodded and left the Annex.

...

As Joseph cleans up the destroyed Redjacks, Joseph starts to plan on how he will look for any Shadows of Yor activity. _**"So, **__**how we are going to find a Shadow?" **_Joseph asks.

"_**maybe we can grab some information from either Commander Zavala's or Ikora's datapad." **_Xeno suggested

Joseph smirks and lightly nods, "**_yeah. Yeah that can work. We just need to syphon they're datapad without them knowing." _**

"_**And how are we going to do that?" **_Xeno asked

"**_We need to locate Zavala's or Ikora's datapad, maybe hide out where Benedict used to hunker down. Before I got resurrected, Goku said that there was this woman named Bulma who invented many things. Mainly capsules? whatever, but if we tell her that we are friends of Goku, maybe she could make a drone small as a fly that can syphon data, then we shall take what we need from their datapad."_** Joseph explained "Heh, haven't talked to him in a while. I wonder how is he doing... that bastard can eat like theres no tomorrow and has unbelievable strength it's scary to believe how strong he is now

**_"Thats nice and all Joseph, but if we get caught?" _**Xeno asked

"_**Let's just hope we don't." **_Joseph said. He chuckles softly, "Let's get evil."

* * *

Well then… this chapter was a bit messy. Don't know if the title should be called that but oh well. I'll think of something else later on.

Anyhow, sorry for not posting in such a long time. I'm just being lazy and playing Destiny and some other games. Man, I feel tired. I gotta fix my sleep schedule cause four to five hours of sleep ain't healthy for me both physically and mentally.

For those who still are interested in my... strange crossover, thank you and hope you guys and gals are safe with this pandemic and shit. Oh and if you guys still have ibuprofen in your damn pharmacies or home, . .bastard. Got nothing here where I live and my family ran out a month ago and I've been living with this headache for the past week and it gets annoying. Should lay off of the PlayStation and phone for a day or two, watch some Netflix or YouTube on the TV. Get some early night sleep and in the morning, drink some hot green tea. That sounds nice.

Enjoy your morning, day or night wherever you live


	20. Capsule Corporation

**Disclamer!**

This Chapter will have NOTHING to do with the RWBY series! If you love RWBY and not Dragon Ball, this Chapter will not be for you. I apologize with this news but this is a crossover of multiple worlds. This will and still be a RWBY and Destiny crossover, but not these few chapters. But please, don't leave this chapter yet, if you don't to read this chapter, please skip to the very end, it will give out news about the next chapter.

* * *

**Speak to Self  
_Speak to Ghost_  
**

* * *

Joseph transmits on the Tower after Taro, Lillie and Joseph eliminate a Cabal threat going on in the Sunken Isles.

"Joe!" Called Taro. He sat down on the stairs right next to Banshee's vendor area. Joseph walked to Taro and waved.

"Alright, that Big tank is now gone, what's that plan now Joseph?" Taro asked.

Joseph sat next to him as he sighs, "Now, I will need to find someone." He said.

"Find? Explain." Taro said.

Joseph leaned towards Taro as his voice went a bit quieter. "Well, I'm looking for a shadow, a shadow of Yor to track down Shin Malphur."

"The Man With The Golden Gun?"

Joseph nods "Yup that man."

"But why?" Taro asked.

"I've been confused lately. Drifter is always that mysterious guy but can pull in a never ending smirk and a glimmer bag full of sarcastic jokes. His goals are confusing and always wants us to rely on the Darkness when invading. He also wanted us to kill Shin remember? That's why we made Malfeasance. But Shin is a good guy right? Or… am I seeing things incorrectly." Joseph explained.

"Joseph, I know you're troubled and all, but how will you find a shadow…" Taro realizes what Joseph will do. "Wait… Joseph you won't." Said Taro.

"I would." Joseph said.

"That's ballsy Joseph! What if you get caught?" Taro asked.

"I won't." Joseph said.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, I told you about this man named Goku right?"

"That buff guy that you talked about where his superpower is that he can go blonde?" Taro asked

"Uh yeah…Well, he explained that there was this woman named Bulma who can invent anything so I plan to ask her to make a fly bot that can siphon the data needed for me to hunt down any shadows or any shadow activities." Joseph explains.

"Hmm… well, that can work… but where can you find their data pad? Can't they just… Y'know, materializes it?" Taro said.

"Yeah, but I will do it when they're using it." Joseph said.

"Does your wife know anything about this?" Taro asked.

Joseph didn't say a word, he just shook his head.

Taro sighs "You know how disappointed she will be if you get caught." He said.

"Yeah I know. But I gotta do this. I can't just ignore this shit. It'll just bug me more. So please, keep your mouth shut from anyone." Joseph said.

"My lips are sealed. Now then, go get your answers." Taro said.

Joseph smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

…

Joseph travels to the world where Goku lives. He walks through the portal and notices that he is in front of a half spherical house. Joseph was widely perplexed by the shape.

"Can… houses be like that?" Joseph asked Xeno.

"Yes… yes it can…" Xeno said.

"Huh… **But that's dumb!**"

Joseph approached the door to the semi spherical house. He knocks on the door and waits.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with yellow and white martial arts outfit with a purple sash wearing green earrings and red lipstick.

"Hello there, may I help you with something?" The lady asked politely.

Joseph waves, "hello, I'm just wondering if you know a woman named Bulma." Joseph asked.

"Bulma? I know her! But why do you want to see her?" The lady asked.

"Well… I just want to ask her if she could make something for me." Joseph said.

The lady stares at Joseph, "Hmm… alright. Bulma is in West City. She owns a company called Capsule Corp. you won't miss it." The lady said.

Joseph does a quick nod. "Thank you very much ma'am. Have a good night." Joseph said.

"You too! Goodbye!" She said as she waves.

Joseph transmits to his jump ship and starts flying west.

"Alright. West City, building called Capsule Corporation. Let's keep an eye out X." Joseph said.

""You got it." Xeno said.

The duo was able to enter West City and they transmitted down to a roof. They jumped down the building and walked around. To see another semi-sphere building with the building named "Capsule Corporation"

"Found it! Let's go!" Joseph said.

Joseph starts running to the building and sees the backyard of the residential area. He sees a purple cat-like man with Egyptian-like outfit with a blue skin colored man next to him. In front of them was a group of people and one of them stood out like the rest.

"Wait, is that…" Joseph squints in to get a better look, "... is that Goku?" Joseph said. He sees the well built spiky haired man wearing an orange gi and a blue undershirt, with a blue obi wrapped around his waist. "I'll be damned, it IS Goku!"

Joseph ran to the entrance of the Capsule Corp building and entered the building. As Joseph quickly entered the building he was quickly halted by a receptionist lady.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed for today, Miss. Briefs is busy right now." Said the receptionist lady.

"Please, ma'am I just need to talk to her, just five minutes tops!" Joseph said.

"I'm sorry, Bulma isn't seeing anyone right now so please, come back tomorrow."

Joseph sighs, "then, I shall wait here." Joseph said.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to do that."

"Then that's too bad. I need to talk to her ASAP, and if she is in bed, then I will knock on her room door." Joseph said.

"Sir-"

"What's going on now?" Said a woman.

Joseph leans to the right to see a turquoise color haired middle aged woman carrying a baby. She wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a red bandanna around her neck.

"Mrs. Briefs! This man was requesting to speak with you." Said the woman.

"Oh, so you're that guy that Chi-Chi mentioned." Miss. Briefs said.

"Chi-Chi? Oh, that woman in that house in the middle of nowhere?" Joseph said.

"Yup! That's her alright!" Miss. Briefs confirmed. "So, what do you need? Uh…"

"My name is Joseph. But anyhow, I heard from an old friend of mine that you can invent things, so can you make something for me?" Joseph asked.

"Oh? Who's your old friend?" Miss. Briefs asked.

"Actually, I just saw him in your backyard. His name is Goku." Joseph said.

"Wait you know Goku?" She asked.

"Yeah, I met him when he said that he died from a man named Cell? Weird name." Joseph said. He looks at Miss. Briefs, "wait, you know him as well?" Asked Joseph.

"Yup! We're close friends!" she said.

"Well that's great!" Joseph smiled, "is he still here?" He asked.

"Umm… come with me and we'll talk. Oh, and call me Bulma." Bulma said as she walked down the hall.

**So that's Bulma… thought she'd be a bit older… **Joseph catches up to Bulma and walks beside her.

"Looking at you Joseph, you must be a fighter." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I fight. So, where is Goku?" Joseph asked.

"We~ll, Goku and his friends are attending a tournament called the Tournament of Power. They'll be back in a bit so make yourself comfortable." Bulma said.

Joseph sat down on the chair as Bulma passed Joseph a cup of water. "Thanks," Joseph said.

"So, what do you want me to make for you Joseph?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I want to know if you could make a fly robot, that can be controlled and can siphon data." Joseph said.

"Hmm… that's some request. What are you going to use it for?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I'm going to use it to gather information… in a highly secured area. You see, I'm trying to hunt down a dangerous man, who's said to murder a whole group of soldiers and I'm here to find that person." Joseph explained.

"Wow… that _is _pretty serious. Let's go get that murderer!" Said Bulma. She walked to her office and started to get to work.

…

Joseph felt a bit odd. Something isn't right. Something dangerous might happen out of nowhere. So he went to Bulma and asked her, "Is Goku fighting to prevent an extinction level event?"

Bulma stopped working.

**Bingo…**

"The Tournament of Power." She said.

"What about it?" Joseph asked.

"It is a team battle royale where the ten most strongest warriors in all eleven universes fight in one large arena, or so what Lord Beerus and Whis said." Her tone went a bit more fearful. "And if a universe loses all ten warriors fall… the whole universe gets erased…"

Joseph's heart dropped. "Holy shit… and so this universe is pretty much waiting to meet the death road." Joseph said. He looks at Bulma, he knows that she is troubled with the outgoing event wherever the Tournament of Power takes place. He sighs, "You know what? I can wait. Let's wait for Goku and the others to come back." Joseph said.

Bulma turns to Joseph. "How would you know? What makes you so sure Joseph?" She asked.

"Well, we are talking about Goku right? He's strong, must be stronger than I last met him, a man like him only gets stronger if he faces an equal. Where both of them test themselves to surpass their limits, and I'm guessing, that equal must be you husband am I not wrong?"

Bulma jerked up, "how did you know?" She asked.

"The receptionist lady _did_ say 'Mrs' but it was also a hunch." Joseph pats Bulma on the shoulder. "Though I only knew Goku for a year since nine years ag, I know he is strong enough to face the gods. I guess the same goes for your husband as well eh? So don't worry, they will come home. Just hope, just pray because even when the dark gets darker, the light will always find a way to be brighter."

Bulma wipes off the tears she had, "thanks." She said. "You have high hopes for the light don't you Joseph?"

Joseph chuckles, "heh, light does wonders. **Literally.**" He said.

Joseph gives Bulma and her child Bulla some privacy, he exits out to the back patio and he sits on the railings. "Damn… even this world has their 'extinction level event problems' hehehe... I gotta say, a whole universe being destroyed…" Joseph's heart shakes, "it's kinda terrifying…" he grins "but it makes us stronger in the end. The will to survive and to break limits is what makes us, soldiers, fighters, and warriors stronger."

As the minutes pass by, the wind gets chilly and so Joseph puts on his hunter armor with a cloak that was passed down by Amanda, Cayde's cloak. When Joseph wears his friend and mentor's cloak, he feels that Cayde is with him but he also feels a faint pain of guilt and failure.

**They tell me to get over it. Damn kids. It's not that easy to forget but… why should I? Even though it hurts because I care… I can't forget. I can't. I won't.**

The door opened behind Joseph, he looked behind himself to see Bulma with bulls in her arms. "Hey" she said.

Joseph waves, "hey." He said.

Bulma walks to the railings, next to Joseph. An awkward silence fills the air.

Minutes passed by as Bulma then broke the silence, "Nice cape you got there. Where'd you get it?" She asked.

Joseph looks at his friend's cloak, "oh uh, this cloak? My friends passed it down to me. He… didn't need it." Joseph said.

"What was your friend's name?" Bulma asked.

"Cayde-6. He was also my mentor." Joseph said.

"What happened to him?" Bulma asked.

"He… he is spending time with his family. He wanted to spend time with Ace, his son. He made a lot of letters for him, so he now has the chance to rest." Joseph said.

"Aww, that's nice." Bulma said.

Joseph chuckles softly but awkwardly, "yeah… nice…" he said.

"_**Why didn't you tell her?"**_

"_**Bulma is already scared and worried about the Tournament of Power. Let's not give her pity."**_

Bulma notices that There is something wrong with Joseph, "Are you alright?" She asked Joseph.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering how Cayde is doing." He said.

"Why don't you just go and see him?" Bulma suggested.

Joseph nods lightly. "Yeah… I should." He said.

"So, are you also a fighter Joseph?" Asked Bulma.

"Yeah. But what I do is… complicated. Once Goku and the others get back from the Tournament of Power I'll explain who and what I am." Joseph explained.

"Well, you won't need to wait any longer" said a man's voice.

Bulma and Joseph turn to see a purple cat man.

"Lord Beerus!" Bulma said. "D-did-"

"We did." Said Beerus.

She tears up as she runs to the crowd of people, she jumps on a spiky haired man who's slightly shorter than Goku.

Joseph smiled "what a nice family reunion." He chuckles

Joseph sees Goku in the distance. **Damn… it's been a while… **"should go say hi then." Joseph said.

"_**Do you think he'll remember you Joseph?" **_Asked Xeno.

Joseph chuckles, "No. Knowing him, he tends to forget things easily." He said.

"_**Well, it's worth a shot I guess." **_

"Yeah."

Joseph walks inside as Bulma is still crying while hugging her husband.

The others took notice of Joseph and looked at him.

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking." Asked a tall blue skinned, white haired man.

"I'm Joseph Anderson. I knew Goku a couple years back." Joseph explained.

"Wait a minute!" Goku said. He stares at Joseph for a long minute. "Hmm… nope I don't know you." Goku said.

Joseph sighs, "Goku, you really forgot about me? I was the kid whose whole family was killed by a cultist terrorist group called the 'Blood Devils' and you taught me how to use instant transmission, how to use the Kamehameha and Kaioken? You really don't remember me?"

Goku takes another glance at Joseph. "Nope I still don't know you." He said.

Joseph sighs again, "man, your hopeless. We met on that Grand Kai planet. You were training with Pikkon. You challenge me to a fight, I accepted it but lost as soon the match started. You trained me because I wanted to get stronger, you taught me how to use the Kaioken technique, the Kamehameha wave and instant transmission. A year later, you were listening to a conversation with your son Gohan talking about that martial arts tournament, so you prepared for the tournament and as soon you left to go see your family, I left to go back to my world to fight the Blood Devils."

"Wait… now I remember!" Goku said. "Joseph! Is that really you!?"

"In the flesh."

"Wow! It's been so long! How long has it been?" Goku asked.

"Nine." Joseph said.

"But… you still look like…"

"A teen? Yeah, I can explain." Joseph said. "I think your friends should hear about this as well."

Goku agreed with the rest wanting to listen as well.

Joseph looks to the right to see an old man. "Master Roshi! I never knew that you were friends with Goku as well."

Roshi laughed, "well Joseph he was my pupil when he was still a kid." Roshi said.

"Wait you knew Master Roshi as well Joseph?" Said a bald man.

"Yeah, I met him just for one day. He taught me how to fight more effectively, better than any military training." Joseph said.

"But Goku is right Joseph. You still look the same even after nine years. Why is that?" Roshi asked.

"Well… it's because I died." Joseph said.

"What? Are you an Android like 17 and 18?" asked the Namekian.

"Android? No, I was… resurrected. Days later I left to fight the Blood Devils, my platoon, they were slaughtered by a man named Roseblood. All I could ever think is vengeance and I got it. There was intel of the true base where Blood Devils operate and so the whole army did a full scale assault. But, the Blood Devils… they are smart. They stole technology from Japan, fighter jets. They were shredding the ground and air forces so I took them to another world. Where I would finish them off but at the cost of my life."

"Wait, I'm confused here. There was no Blood Devils and… did you say 'took them to another world?'" Bulma said.

"Well that's because I have the power to travel into different worlds. Just think of… time traveling but being able to go into different dimensional worlds." Joseph explained.

"You know time travel is a serious crime." Said Beerus

Joseph chuckles, "then you'll hate me and a type of enemy that I face that time travels 24/7. Also who's this guy?" Joseph points to Beerus, "is it your humanoid pet pussycat or something?"

Goku was bursting out laughing while Bulma's husband was shocked. The group was also shocked.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Joseph asked.

Joseph felt a tap on his shoulder, he sees Whis, "Well Joseph, this humanoid pussycat here is actually a god of destruction." Whis said.

"A god… never been a big fan of them…" Joseph said.

"And why is that?" Beerus asked as he glared at him.

"They usually want to kill me." Joseph said.

Xeno materializes and Drifters voice comes out of Xeno "Well let's see Joseph, what kind of gods did you kill." Drifter chuckles.

Joseph and everyone else looks at Xeno, "Drifter? You were eavesdropping?" Joseph asked.

"Kid, you are always in interesting situations when you are on Vacation I just listen while eating popcorn. If you add some Hive chitin, it'll give it some spice." Drifter said.

Joseph sighs, "fine, you can stay, but please don't make this a habit, you'll be distracted. Remember, you got customers that wanna play gambit." Joseph notes.

"Gambit? Is that some kind of food?" Goku asked.

"Snitch, you know that I always make time for gambit, now then, go tell them the gods you've slain." Drifter said.

"Now this'll be interesting," said Whis.

"Yes, tell us Joseph. What Gods have you slain." Beerus said.

"Honestly, I was hoping I wouldn't tell you about that but…" Joseph sighs, "whatever. They aren't the gods like you Beerus. An alien race viewed powerful machinery as Gods, Hive gods are different. They are like kings, queens, princes, princesses and all of that. I killed a lot of them. Hive prince named Crota. He was a huge threat back in the day, we killed him and then the father Oryx wanted revenge, well let's just say that he didn't get it." Joseph said.

"Who is this little guy?" Asked Bulma as she pokes Xeno.

He puts his hand under Xeno, "this is my friend Xeno, he is a Ghost, not a spirit though. Actually, he is responsible for me being alive." Joseph said.

"Hello, nice to meet all of you." Xeno said.

"So what can Xeno do?" Bulma asked.

"Oh I can do many things, I am able to hack into anything, I am able to heal Joseph when he is injured, I can be his flashlight, and I can be his sixth sense as well." Xeno said.

Joseph chuckles, it is funny to see him brag about himself "When I got resurrected by Xeno, I was then deemed as a Guardian. The Guardians in this world, called 'World of the Traveler' we are the protectors of humanity. In the World of the Traveler, there is only one city left on earth, humanity is on the brink of extinction and the enemy gets worse as time goes on and so it's the guardians job to fight the darkness and prevent them from killing all of humanity." Joseph explains.

"That's a large burden on you Joseph." Said Roshi.

Joseph smiled, "It's no big deal. I can take it, but enough about me. I think all of you guys should get some R&R, I bet the Tournament was thrilling." Joseph opens up a portal to the World of the Traveler. "Bulma, Xeno gave you his frequency, so tune it on my custom made radio on the table when you're done with the fly bot."

"Okay. Oh, and in a few days by now, my daughter Bulla will have her first birthday. You should come and join us." Bulma said.

"That sounds nice, but with those days, I'll be looking for that man that I've told you about so sorry, I can't join." Joseph said.

"Well that's a bummer." Goku said.

"Yeah, but till next time Goku. See ya." Joseph said as he waves. As Joseph took a step forward, Joseph felt an overwhelming force hit him and he was launched across the room, through the glass of the window and the railings. He fell off the two storied building.

It was sudden, the whole group was shocked.

Joseph got up but as he struggled. "What was that!?" Joseph said.

"Not sure, but you have multiple glass shards all over your back, your spine is nearly broken, the sudden force of whatever hit you almost gave you a concussion." Xeno said.

"Shit. Help me out will ya?" Said Xeno.

Xeno starts to heal Joseph. He looks up on the balcony and sees multiple Colossus's about to fire their slug cannons.

"Shit Xeno behind me!" Joseph said. He quickly materializes his Sole Survivor and aims for their heads, he fired and they all collapsed. Joseph drops his rifle and lays on his back as Xeno still heals him.

Goku, Beerus, Whis, Vegeta and Bulma went down to him.

"Joseph are you alright?" Asked Goku.

"Never been better." He said sarcastically. He turns to Xeno, "X, call Lillie."

"Okay." Xeno stood still and Lillies voice came out of his shell. "Joseph what's wrong?" She asked.

"Cabal. They ambushed me. I'm alright, but multiple Colossus are coming through the portal. I made a portal to the Gulch, thin the herd for me, I'll take care whatever comes through the portal." Joseph said.

"Alright. I'll be there. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, you guys can take a break. Joseph needs Assistance." Lillie said and she hangs up.

Goku lends a hand for Joseph. He pulls Joseph up on his feet. "You need help?" Asked Goku.

Joseph shook his head. "Nah, dont need and besides, you are not the type of guy to kill a living thing unless it's food and these fat bastards are much weaker compared to you folks. My wife and I got this, so don't you worry." Joseph puts his Sole Survivor on his back and then materializes an auto rifle that was a present for him by a Pilot that controlled a Titan.

"R-201… love this rifle." Joseph said as he double jumped back to the balcony. He moved forward as Psion's, Legionaries and Centurions started to burst out of the portal, before they could even aim at Joseph, he shot them all in the head.

A Legionary shifts to the right and jumps towards Joseph as he tries to slash him.

Joseph catches the Legionary's arm and lifts him up and slams him on the ground. He throws a knife at the Legionary's head, piercing it's helmet and killing the legionary. As Joseph readies for another wave, he hears gunshots coming through the portal and more Centurions, Psions and Phalanxes enter through the portal as Joseph guns them down. He aims at the portal to see a Psion get pushed back.

Lillie appears through the portal as she shoots the Psion's head.

Lillie takes off her helmet. "You okay Joseph?" She asked.

Joseph nods, "Yeah they just caught me on surprise." He said.

Lillie smiles, "well, I'm glad that you're okay." She said.

"C'mon, you worry too much." Joseph laughs.

"Because I love you." She said.

Joseph puts his hand on her shoulder, "me too." He said.

The sound of explosions and gunfire emits through the portal and Lillie gets a call.

"Lillie this is Taro! Is Joseph there with you!? If so, the Cabal is trying to get to you guys! You guys need to close that portal! I won't be able to hold them all off!" He yells.

Joseph looks around the area of all the dead bodies, "shit, this place is a mess…" he turns to Lillie, "Lillie, go help Taro, I'm going to take care of the bodies." Joseph said.

"Alright! Taro hang on tight, I'm coming to assist you!" She said as she reloads her Night Watch and exits through the portal.

Joseph closes the portal and then attends to the dead Cabal bodies. Joseph raises his hand and forged a golden gun and disintegrated all of the corpses.

"You should really tell Lillie about you hunting Shin Joseph." Xeno said.

Joseph was silent, only shaking his head for a no,

"Joseph, this is your wife we are talking about. She NEEDS to know!" Xeno persists.

"I don't want her to get involved in something that has no purpose for her. I'm doing this to get answers and what will she get hm?" Joseph asked Xeno.

"Nothing…" Xeno said.

"Exactly, so that's why it's just you and me." Joseph said.

…

As soon Joseph disintegrated all of the Cabal corpses, he left to assist his team.

Goku was left standing there with Vegeta, Bulma, and Whis next to him.

"You have an interesting friend Joseph." Said Whis.

"Yeah. It's been so long, yet he still looks like a teen…" Goku said.

"He sure can fight." Bulma said.

Vegeta grunts, "you call that fighting? He was only using guns! Guns are for weaklings!" He said coldly.

"Maybe we can bring him to Beerus's place Whis, don't you think that's a good idea?" Goku suggested.

"Sorry but that's going to be a no." Beerus said as he walked to them. "He's a smartass and he pisses me off." He said.

"Oh come on lord Beerus!" Goku said, he remembers that Joseph can make delicious foods, "I remember when Joseph would come visit, he'd make a lot of food that was sooooo delicious! He even made a dish that was fried bread with cinnamon and sugar! It was like, melting in your mouth!" Goku said.

"Oh and what is the dish that he made?" Whis asked.

Goku begins to think of what Joseph said, "I believe it was… malasadas. He said that you can add fillings like chocolate or custard and top it with something called li hing mui, giving a sweet, sour and salty taste! It was so good, it was like I was in heaven!" Goku said.

"Hmm, that does sound delicious, what do you think lord Beerus?" Asked Whis.

"Well, fine then, he can come," Beerus said, "but make sure you tell him to make those malasadas!" He said excitedly.

"Will do!" Goku said.

* * *

The next chapter will focus mainly on Dragon Ball and Destiny as well. The next will also be short stories in the Destiny world, so I hope you guys wont mind that. Haven't been on destiny, my fault that I grinned toooooooooo hard on the first four weeks of it, but hey, they extended it, thats a yay and an aww at the same time.

Well, school just started for me and it's online, which sucks but, my parents wishes good health for me and I shouldn't worry them. Actually, not so long ago, I finished the next chapter, starting on my short stories already. I was just being a bit lazy, just that, being out of school for five months has given me a severe case of brain ded.

Hope that all of you are ok, well, if any of you guys still read this. junior year is gonna be hard, and with AP English being the hardest out of the three AP classes I have, I might not post in a while but would you guys care? I dunno, I don't know that my story is still intriguing you guys. Though it may not, I'm still doing this cause I enjoy it.

Be safe guys.


	21. The Guardian and the Saiyan

**Warning? ****Disclaimer? Whatever**

This chapter will have nothing to do with the RWBY series! If you don't like Dragon Ball then this chapter won't be for you. I apologize for not including RWBY but this is a multi-crossover. If you are still reading this, please skip to the end to know more about the developing next chapter.

* * *

**Speak to self  
_Speak to Ghost_**

* * *

Bulma gives Joseph a small case that carries 4 fly bots.

"These are fragile, and their range is fourth of a mile. They won't do well against water so try to refrain from using it in wet situations." Bulma said.

Joseph opens the case and picks one fly out of the case and he uses a custom watch that was given from him by Bulma to control the bot and also tells time. He flies it around, through some vents and through blades of the fans above them.

"Sweet, it's like flying those toy helicopters when I was a kid." Joseph chuckles. He flies the bot back to his hand and puts it back in the case.

The opens and Goku and Vegeta enter the room. "Yo! Joseph!" Goku said as he waves.

Joseph waves back, "Goku! Nice to see you!" Joseph said.

Goku walks to Joseph and looks at the case, "ooh, what's that?" He asked.

Joseph displays the case and opens it to reveal the fly bots, "these are fly bots that Bulma invented for me. I'm using it to track down a man. I'm trying to figure out his motives on the actions that he has done in the past, so I asked Bulma to make a controllable bot, that is very small but can also siphon data." Joseph said.

Goku scratches his head. "Is… that so…" he said.

Joseph knows that Goku did not get what he just said. "In short, Bulma made a robot that can fly and gather information from electronics."

"Oooohhhhh, ok! Now I get it." Goku said as he laughed.

Joseph dissipates the case, and puts on his hunter armor, "so, I know you aren't here for science stuff, so, why are guys here?" Joseph asked.

"Actually, we were here if you could train with us, I haven't seen you in sooo looong! I want to see if you gotten stronger!" Goku said.

Joseph chuckles, "Goku, you should know already, I won't be able to last very long if I fight any of you two." Joseph said.

Goku frowns, "aww… that's too bad. I was really looking forward to fighting you." Goku said.

Before Joseph says another word, he was jumped by Xeno, "actually, I do want to see you fight against one of those two Joseph." He said.

"What?"

"You described Goku to be very powerful, I want to see his strength. With that, I am able to gather data, which could prove useful." Xeno said.

Joseph was quite flabbergasted that Xeno wanted to see Goku fight. But Joseph doesn't doubt Xeno's plan. So Joseph sighs, "fine." Joseph said. "I'll fight, one of you." Joseph said.

Goku looks at Vegeta, "you know what this means Vegeta?" He said.

Vegeta smirks, "yes, it is time Kakarot!" He said.

They faced each other and they stared at each other intensely.

Bulma looks at them, "wait, You guys are going to do the fusion technique!?" Bulma said.

"Fusion what?" Joseph said. He looks at Bulma and then at Goku and Vegeta.

A long silence fills the air. They both lift one fist up.

**Could this be the fusion technique?...**

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Both of them said as they both reveal a paper.

Joseph facepalms, "oh you gotta be shitting me…" he said. "_**The fucking suspense had me!"**_

"_**Well, that's some way to figure out who should fight you…" Xeno said.**_

"_**I know but… it's so… stupid! How many times have they done this?" **_

"_**Let's hope this is their only one" **_Xeno said.

Minutes passes by and the game of Rock Paper Scissors starts to become very tedious.

"They've been around it for ten minutes…" Xeno said.

Joseph was surprised at how long it had been. "Ten! What the fu- no! No no no!" Joseph walked to the duo and before they were about to do another round, he put his hand in front of them. "Enough! This is getting tedious! I have a better idea." Joseph materializes a Jade coin he got from Drifter. "Vegeta, you're Heads, Goku, you're tails." Joseph flicks the coin up and then pulls out his father's pistol and shoots the coin as it goes higher. The coin was high up, it was hard to see it, but Joseph knows where it was. He took a few steps forward and caught the coin. He unclenches his fist to reveal that the coin revealed a head.

"Sorry Goku, next time." Joseph said. He turns to Vegeta, "I guess I'll be fighting you Vegeta."

Vegeta chuckled, "Well then, let's see what you're really made of Joseph." He said as he followed Joseph outside.

The two face each other from a distance.

Immediately, Vegeta transforms into a super saiyan.

Joseph feels the overwhelming energy flow around him. His gut tensing up knowing he's going to get his ass handed to him.

Bulma freaks out that her husband is giving zero fucks of the duel between him and Joseph.

"Vegeta! Isn't this too much!? One punch and he's done for! He's not a saiyan like you are!" Bulma yells.

"Vegeta! Bulma's right, he's not a saiyan we shouldn't even-" Goku was quickly interrupted by Joseph,

"It's fine!" Joseph said. He stares at Vegeta, hiding his tiny bit of fear. He gives a thumbs up to Bulma and Goku, "I bet all my glimmer, I won't black out by one punch." He smirks at Vegeta. "Come on, hit me." Joseph said.

Vegeta scoffs, "It's your grave." Vegeta charges in for a punch, Bulma couldn't bear to watch, Goku braces for what's to come, as Joseph quickly puts on a Titan gauntlet.

A loud thunderous bang fills the area. Everyone was surprised. Joseph, surrounded in an arc aura as a void layer surrounding him. He catches the punch but struggles to hold Vegeta's fist.

Vegeta, as well as Goku and Bulma were shocked. "Impossible!" Vegeta said.

Joseph coughs a small amount of blood as he chuckles. "Y'all weren't expecting that, didn'tcha?"

"Vegeta were you holding back?" Goku said.

"He wasn't." Joseph said, "he threw that punch like he wanted to kill me." Joseph cracks a smirk, "just how I like it." Joseph pulls Vegeta towards him as he tries to punch Vegeta but he launches Joseph away with a kick as he crashes to a wall.

Vegeta, Goku and Bulma went to Joseph as he struggled to get up.

Vegeta was curious on how Joseph was able to catch such a punch that could kill a regular human. "Explain yourself, how were you able to do such a thing?"

Xeno went to Joseph but He shook his head, "no not yet X." He turns to Vegeta. "We Guardians are tough to kill. We have a power called light. We use the light to empower ourselves with three elements: Arc, Void and Solar. With these elements, we can increase our strength, speed, senses and even durability." Joseph explains. He chuckles, "but that's not all. For a split moment, I've activated Kaioken to increase my strength and to top it off, these gauntlets that I've equipped. The synthoceps, these increase your strength two fold whenever an enemy comes close to you." Joseph let goes of Vegeta's fist. "But don't think I came out unscathed."

Joseph glances at Xeno as he nods. The gauntlets came off to show his arm, all blood red up to his shoulder and fell limp, blood dripping out from his fingernails.

"The impact of your punch did serious damage alright. The impact caused a shockwave through my arm causing my bones to shatter as the fragments penetrate the muscles and veins even popping. But thanks to the synthoceps, I was able to retain function of my arm." Joseph said as he looked at Xeno again. Xeno went to Joseph and started to heal his arm, returning back to normal. He surrounds his arm in solar light as the blood on his arm disintegrates.

Vegeta cracks a small smirk "Impressive. But the next punch will be the end for you."

Joseph laughs, "who said I will let you hit me? I won't go down without a fight." Joseph readies himself as he surrounds himself in arc light.

Vegeta charges in first as Joseph shifts to the side as he lands a punch on Vegeta, discharging arc light into his body but it did little to nothing. Not even shocking him.

Vegeta uppercuts Joseph towards his abdominal, Joseph went to his knees as he looked at Vegeta; he was about to blast him with a Ki blast.

Joseph punched Vegeta's arm upward as he unleashed the beam to the sky. Joseph then kicks Vegeta backwards as he throws a barrage of knives toward the floor, surrounding Vegeta.

Vegeta takes a step forward as a cluster of knives explode in solar light. But still nothing gave effect. Vegeta walks through the minefield of knives taking the explosions like it's nothing.

Joseph chuckles, knowing that he's fucked, "hehehe, gotta admit, that was pretty badass." Joseph powers down knowing it's already a loss for him.

Vegeta smirks at Joseph, "what quitting already?" Vegeta said.

"Heh, I'm sure as hell that you know that I can't win against you." Joseph said.

"Why don't you use that Kaioken technique that Kakorot taught you?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not used to the transformation. Even just a minute, I feel like my muscles are being turned inside out. Hell, if I multiply it by two, don't know if I'll be alive." Joseph laughs.

"Then you have a long way to go Joe!" Goku said.

"You can say that again. But remember, I'm human, not a Saiyan." Joseph said.

"Oh to hell with that!" Vegeta said. "Even as a human, you prove to be stronger than Yamcha. You even might equal Krillin."

"Who the hell is Yamcha?" Joseph asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Vegeta said, "what I'm trying to say is that, you've got potential. Even as a human, you were able to catch a punch when I was in my Super Saiyan form." Vegeta said.

"Even Krillin can't do that!" Goku said as he laughed.

"You also said that you are a Guardian, and I supposed that Guardians are stronger than regular humans."

"You're right about that."

"So don't give us a poor excuse for your lack of strength. You are just not putting in the effort of getting stronger." Vegeta said.

Joseph tries to find a way to counteract white what Vegeta said but gives in. He knows he can become stronger but doesn't even put the thought to it. He sighs, "I-I guess you're right. Guess I'll start training as soon as I'm done with my duties out in the field." Joseph turns away from the group and forms another portal.

"Thanks Vegeta." He gives a thumbs up to the three, "Hey Bulma!" Joseph calls

"What is it?" She asked.

"When's your child's birthday? I'll go and donate some delicious foods." Joseph said.

Bulma was surprised but didn't question, she was happy, "The party starts three days from now in the afternoon. You better be there!" She said

"I will." He looks down, "Just gotta look for Shin within two days… nothing better than a challenge…" he said under his breath.

Joseph materializes Whisper of the Worm and his father's pistol. He traversed through the portal and arrived in the tower where Benedict used to hunker down.

Xeno materializes next to Joseph as he inspects the case of fly bots. "Will this really work?" Xeno asked.

"It better, cause if it doesn't, we won't have a lead where Shin would be." Joseph said. He materializes his data pad as he starts to control one of the fly bots. He looks at his data pad, the bottom left shows the fly bot's function.

FLYBOT MK. 1

WINGS: READY

CAMERA: READY

2-8x VARIABLE ZOOM: READY

DATA SIPHON: READY (MAX 3GB)

The fly bot starts to fly out of the case as it leaves the basement through the fans. Joseph flies the bot to Ikora's data pad, and lands it on the back of the data pad and starts siphoning any information that ties to any shadow member.

Joseph heard a chuckle.

"having fun with your new toy?"

Joseph flinches knowing the voice.

Ikora flips her pad as she inspects the little flybot. Her hand is surrounded with arc light and flicks the fly off the data pad. She then called Joseph through Xeno.

"If you want to get some information, you can just ask." She said.

Joseph chuckles awkwardly, "hey Ikora… Lovely day isn't it?" He said as he tried to hide his shock.

She chuckles, "it is indeed. So, what were you doing to my data pad Joseph?" She asked.

"Oh uh… well… hehehe…" he gives in, "I-I was looking for any information of any surviving Guardians that are a part of the Shadow of Yor." Joseph explains.

"To look for Shin Malfur?" Ikora asked.

"Yes…"

There was a long pause then a sigh. "I won't try to pry for what you are going to do. It's personal, I can tell. I get what you are feeling but Joseph, for what you and I am going to do will be illegal, so if you get caught, punishment might not be so light for you and I might really throw you off this wall." Ikora said.

"Guess I wouldn't have it any other way." Joseph said.

…

"Alright… guess were here." Joseph said. But… why stay in an ice moon?" He looks down from orbit, "Europa…" there was a sudden chill up Joseph's spine. "I don't like this one bit… but this might be our only chance. We have to." Joseph activated his engines and flew into the atmosphere of Europa hoping that there would be answers to fill his questions.

* * *

"It's not the serum that gave it to you" -?

* * *

Well... *Sigh, if you read all the way to the end, you might say, "Bullshit!" right? I dunno. But, I did my best to try to almost equal the power with Vegeta. But please know that Joseph has the strength almost as Goku in the Saiyan Saga Dragon Ball Z. But I guess I'll quote what TFS Vegeta say, "Power levels are Bullshit." please do know that Joseph also used the power of the ward of dawn for protection, used fist of havoc to strengthen him, used Synthoceps to strengthen himself twofold but to also maintain function and used Kaioken for a split moment to strengthen himself again.

So yeah, Joseph is going to Europa. Until New Light comes out, I will continue on with the chapters, but for now, I will post two or three short stories and they will include RWBY as well.


	22. Short Stories: World of The Traveler 1

**Speak to self  
_Speak to Ghost_**

* * *

**Team RWBY and Their Weaknesses**

"Huh? What's this?" Ruby picks up a usb drive.

"Hey Rubes, "whatcha got there?" Asked Yang.

"Must be Joseph's. Look" she points at the writing on the usb:

J.A: Important stuff

Yang snatches the usb from Ruby. "we should see what's inside!" She said as she headed towards the computer.

"I don't think we should…" Ruby said.

Yang scoffs, "oh please, he wouldn't even know that we went through his stuff, besides, he might hide something interesting in this little thing." She said.

"Well we all know who to blame if this goes south." Said Weiss.

Yang puts the usb in the computer and sees lots of video files.

"Woah… that's a lot of videos…" Ruby said.

Weiss points at one title, "look at that one, it has our team name." She said.

Yang nods "Yeah… 'Team RWBY' Yang clicks on the video as it starts to play.

It starts off while Joseph is in a gunfight with the Fallen. The recording coming from his helmet.

"Kill the Servitor!" Said a guardian.

"Got it!" Said Joseph. He starts running towards the Servitor, he jumps up and launches a nova bomb at the Servitor, killing it.

More fallen ships appeared and started dropping drones.

"Arc shielded Shanks! Kill them before they get underground!" Said Lillie.

"Got it!" Said a Warlock. He throws a grenade towards a group of Shanks as it starts to pulse with arc energy.

Joseph reloads his sniper as it lights up in blue, he takes aim and shoots the Shanks as they blow up.

"Alright! I got what I needed!" Said a guardian,

"Me too!" Said another

"Alright, got mine as well, Joe! Kill it!" A guardian said.

"You got it!" Joseph aimed for another arc shielded Shank and shot it, he reloads as he aims at another Servitor, he used the whole magazine to kill the Servitor

Three guardians came out of the underground and started to ride their sparrows.

Joseph continues to shoot the fallen, tanking shots from snipers as he shoots the Shanks.

Then, huge explosions were coming from the ground area, he looked down to see three tanks shooting, to what it looks like, a fueling station for a huge robot. The tanks kept on firing until it wasn't fueling the robot.

The battle was over and the fallen retreated.

"Hey I think we're clear!" Said a Guardian.

"Echo's right. Don't hear anything." Said Lillie.

"Kay. Echo, Lillie, Wraith, Jarachi and Drake meet me in the map room." Joseph said.

Joseph jumps down the building as he runs to the map room.

"That's Joseph?" Ruby said.

"Must be… where are they?" Asked Blake.

"That might be… Mantle?" Weiss said. "What happened? It's all in ruin!" She said.

"Must be the thing that the three tanks have been shooting…" Yang said.

"Must be…" Weiss said.

There was chatter from Joseph and his team and then Echo asked Joseph a question.

"So, I heard that Lillie that you teach kids now. Who are you teaching? Four year old kids?" Echo said sarcastically.

"Might as well, they act like children even though they're almost adults." Joseph laughed.

"Now that's insulting…" Yang said.

"Yeah… they act like kids, but they are one helluva team though…" Joseph said.

"What, did they kick your ass Joe?" Asked Wraith.

Joseph scoffed and laughed, "not in a fucking long shot. They are one helluva team but they won't stand a chance against me."

Weiss scoffs, "We shall see Joseph!" She said.

"Team RWBY's leader Ruby, her skills with a scythe is really admirable but that's the only thing she's good at, combat with HER weapon, you disable her like shooting her leg, breaking her arm or even taking her weapon, her hand to hand or weapon combat is as good as her socializing skills, it's shit." Joseph said.

"Wow… that… kind of hurt…" Ruby said

"But that's just the tip of the iceberg. You take out Ruby, then Yang, her elder sister will be pissed and will have a temper tantrum. When she uses that ability, she can throw punches harder than any other experienced Titan. But like a Titan, who eats crayons daily, she just punches first, and thinks later. I swear I'm now believing that her only way to victory is her temper tantrum. Yang is strong but her thinking in the midst of a battle is as weak as her dad jokes."

"But they are improving." Said Lillie.

"Of course they are, and I'm happy to see that. But sometimes, we have to be stone cold hearted bastards to show them the reality we live in. We fight gods that can cause extinction level events, they fight monsters. They have a lot to go, but where they're at, is good enough for me." Joseph said.

"Oh look, he's starting to care for the kids." Teased Drake,

"Oh ha ha. So then, where was I? Weiss, I think she doesn't like me, hell, wouldn't blame her, I sure do make a lot of enemies. Weiss, she's fairly skilled with her rapier. Just imagine a rich girl with top notch training from high class teachers. Her utility with her glyphs is certainly a sight to behold, buuuuut she's not very durable. Same goes for her glyphs. When she fought me, I unleashed a chaos reach, she made a glyph to shield herself but it broke with ease, the thing was that I was holding back. So that's one thing, another thing I guess will be her family name. The Schnee family produces dust which is like their everyday thing for power, weapons and more, hell if it were possible, they can use it as crack cocaine. Anywho, she's doing this huntress gig because she's trying to prove something with her dad, hehehe, kid got some daddy issues. The father must be a real bastard to make such a brat. Hehehe, though I like her feistiness." Joseph said

"Oooohhhh Joseph hitting on a kid? Lillie, you should sign a lawsuit and a divorce." Drake said.

"Oh shut up." Lillie and Joseph said.

Drake laughed as the rest laughed as well.

"You haven't talked about Blake Joseph." Lillie said.

"Oh yeah. Blake, she'd make a good nightstalker-blade dancer hybrid. She's quick and lethal, but like her team, she also has a weakness. She is very secretive and when her team found out she was part of a terrorist group called the 'White Fang' she fled out of fear. She keeps to herself too much which may cause problems. Who knows, she may have some vital information about the White Fang or even this one guy named Torchwick who is working with them."

Ruby looks at her scythe and then her hands, "I never knew Joseph would speak so lowly about us…" Ruby said.

"Yeesh, we must be an embarrassment to him," said Yang.

"Speak for yourself! I'm not a brat! That jerk!" said Weiss. As she crosses her arms.

"Must be tough talking about them to us, ain't it Joe," asked Jarachi.

Joseph shook his head, "nah, though they have great weaknesses, they're improving nonetheless, besides, whatever weakness they have, I will exploit them whenever we do sparring sessions. I'm hard on them as well as this one student called Jaune, turns out he's not combat material, but he has potential, they all do." A soft hearted chuckle came from Joseph.

"Alright, I can tell that you're smirking Joe, spit it out." Said Echo

"No, it's just, aside from teaching soldiers and rookie guardians who want to prove to Lord Shaxx, these kids, have been the most fun teaching with." Joseph said. He gets up and picks up his rifle, "alright Fireteam, we need to finish off Siviks and after that, we can go to a bar and you guys can drink, I'll pay for everything." Joseph said.

"Hell yeah! Free beer! Hey, let's go to the one where Shaxx used to go." Suggest Echo.

The team got up and picked up their guns and started to join Joseph as the video ended.

"That was pretty cold of him… but… Joseph's right. We are practically amateurs, so we need to improve guys!" said Ruby

"He could've at least been nicer to us to his friends." Weiss said.

"But he is speaking the truth." Ruby said. "I'm no use if my Crescent Rose is taken away from me." she said

"I guess, I do fight without even thinking…" Yang said as she softly chuckles

"But that's why we have our weaknesses. We know our weaknesses and so we should fix that." Ruby said.

Ruby's scroll rings, it was Joseph. Ruby answers her scroll. "Hey Ruby," Joseph said, "You know where my USB Drive is? I think I left it in your guys's dorm." Joseph said.

"Uhh… nope! I don't see it anywhere! Sorry!" she lies.

"Oh, well… shit…" Joseph sighs, "Well, if you do, please notify me." Joseph said.

"Ok! Will do!" Ruby ends the call.

"Why did you lie to him?" asked Weiss.

"Well, there is much we don't know about Joseph and I believe this USB can tell more about him." Ruby said.

"I see where you're going Ruby, but he won't be happy if he finds out that we went through his stuff." Yang said.

"Oh please, once he comes back, we can just tell him that we just found it," Ruby said.

The door opens as Lillie enters the room. "Hey girls, what's up?" She asked.

The girls were a bit shocked but quickly shook it off.

"S-sorry, we were just talking about… what we should do on Friday," Ruby said.

"I have an idea, why don't we improve on those strengths and while at the same time, exploit the weaknesses you have to counter them in the future?" Lillie suggests.

"Yeah, that will do! Thanks Lillie!" Ruby said.

**The Crucible**

Joseph watches Wraith as he dominates in Control.

Wraith is an excellent sharpshooter, whenever he isn't assisting the Vanguard or Joseph, he'd mostly spend his time in the crucible.

"Man, is Luna's Howl that deadly?" Joseph said to himself. "Well… two precision hits would increase it's damage and give it a boost of range? That is one interesting gun…" he said as he watched. He noticed that the gun shot considerably fast. "Hey Lord Shaxx, what frame is that Hand Cannon?" Joseph asked

"It's a Precision frame." Shaxx said

"What, precision!? No wonder why Guardians are hunting for this gun! With it's easy-to-control recoil and it's fast fire rate, WITH the addition of it's special perk!" Joseph said in awe.

"It's a shame that I had to ban you from the Crucible Joseph." Shaxx said.

"A shame indeed, but hey, at least Wraith is entertaining you eh?" Joseph said.

"He is. His skills with precision based weaponry knows no bounds. He is certainly deadly from afar even in close quarters, he can obliterate his enemies." Shaxx said.

Joseph continues to watch the Crucible feed, "Hey look at that, Styx is also in the other team." Joseph said.

"Ah yes, Styx. The young Arcstrider. Though he's been resurrected a year ago, he is an excellent combat sniper. Those two have a bit of a rivalry." Said Shaxx.

Joseph chuckles, "Really now? Well, at least they have each other to reach higher heights." Joseph said.

Joseph continues to watch the feed in Wormhaven with Shaxx as an entire fireteam are fighting against one another.

"What's this? The entire team is having an argument?" Shaxx said.

"Yeah, and it looks like they are turning against each other…" Joseph said

They start aiming their guns at each other but before they start shooting at each other, a titan thundercrashes killing all six of them then as one respawns, the titan then gunned down the Hunter with Sweet Business.

The sound of Shaxx's voice filled the Tower, "SEVENTH! COLUMN!"

Joseph was very disappointed with the opposing team letting themselves get killed like that. "Wait a minute… Echo!" Joseph laughs as he finds out who wiped them out. "Though that was the easiest Seventh Column, that was his first seventh column he ever had." Joseph chuckled, "oh ho ho, Jarachi won't be pleased about that, they were competing on who would get their first Seventh Column and whoever loses, gives the winner 250k glimmer." Joseph said.

"Oh, did Echo get his first Seventh Column before Jarachi did?" said Wraith as he walked to Joseph and Shaxx.

"Hey Wraith! And yeah, he did" Joseph said.

"Thats nice, with the money that Jarachi owes him now, you think he will even pay up?" asked Wraith.

"Eeehhh… no, he's gonna argue with him and knowing Echo, he's gonna get drunk and then throw him off the tower…" Joseph said.

"Well, that's yikes," Wraith said.

"It is indeed…"

Joseph, Wraith and Shaxx continue to watch the feed while Shaxx yells at the Guardians in the match. Next map was Bannerfall

Joseph notices that Lillie is in the Crucible, she dominates with the Chaperone and Last Hope.

"Ah, Mrs. Dawn, she excels in CQC. She is very quick to the draw, she can rival even the top Hunters in the crucible." Shaxx compliments.

Lillie runs outside towards the Plaza, Lillie shoots a fireball at a Titan who was shooting her across the plaza. She heads towards the Stump as she runs to the cover, she glides up the Market Balcony and enters the Assembly Hall heading to the Market. She charges into the enemy headshotting two guardians with the Last Hope. A hunter then throws a knife at Lillie but she then catches the Knife and then uses one hand to shoot the Hunter's knee and then uses the knife to slit the Hunter's neck.

"Holy shit Joseph, you Wife is a badass…" Wraith said as they watched the feed.

"She got it from you Joseph." Shaxx said. "When she found out that you were banned from the Crucible, she was shocked." He chuckles, "So, whenever she joins the Crucible, she gives the enemy team hell, whatever you taught her, she uses it in the Crucible, and I must say, you teach her very interesting techniques." Shaxx said.

Joseph was oblivious to this, "She never told me that she's an avid Crucible player…" Joseph said.

Lillie glides up in the courtyard where objective B would be for control and launches a Nova Bomb at the Ward of Dawn protecting a group of Guardians, the Ward breaks as Lillie descends, shooting two Guardians with her Chaperone, she lands and quickly forms a dawnblade sword and impales a warlock, she then get blasted with a shotgun shell behind her by a Titan, she did a sweep kick to get the Titan off his feet and while he was still down, Lillie quickly went behind the Titan and snapped his neck.

"BEAUTIFUL LILLIE! THIS IS AMAZING!" Shaxx yelled.

"Ah, the good ol Joseph classic, snapping necks." Wraith said

"What can I say, it's their fault for leaving themselves vulnerable." Joseph said as he shrugs his shoulders.

Lillie is being overwhelmed from multiple gunfire and a Hunter just summoned a Golden Gun. Lillie quickly surrounds herself in void light as a void layer similar to the Ward of Dawn, surrounds her body. She took the three Golden Gun shots and quickly fled back to her team.

"Woah woah woah, what the hell was that!?" Wraith asked.

"Did she? Holy balls, Lillie was able to do the technique!" Joseph said.

"What technique?" Shaxx asked.

"Something I was trying to do for a while. I wanted to make a protective layer around the whole body that is as strong as a Ward or even stronger." Joseph said. "Jesus, I was having trouble perfecting this technique, but Lillie! She can literally tank in anything, a Nova Bomb, Hammer of Sol, Golden Gun, even a thundercrash! The best part, while you are protected you can also shoot!" Joseph said.

Shaxx was chuckling, "I must say Joseph, that is impressive. Maybe you should start teaching some of these rookies."

"Nah, I'm more of a, putting out-of-control Guardians in their place." Joseph said. "Also, my teachings are exclusive to those I trust the most, you Shaxx, wraith and other close friends." Joseph said.

"So your going to teach me that move?" asked Wraith

"Well, not sure. You're more of a mobile type and there better things to use than making yourself a giant purple target. I'll think of something that'll prove useful to you Wraith, might be an invention or something we can do with our light, so don't worry, you'll get something useful." Joseph said.

Joseph gets an alert from his helmet.

"_**Joseph, it's Bulma." **_Xeno said.

"_**Answer it. **_Hey guys, gotta go pick up a package from another world." Joseph said

"See ya Joseph," Wraith said.

Shaxx was yelling at the Guardians who were being killed by Lillie.

"Joseph! I finished that flybot you wanted me to make! Come by when you have the chance!" Bulma said.

"Alright, Just finished what I needed to do in the Tower, coming over right now." Joseph said.

Joseph opens a portal to Capsule Corporation and walks through the portal.

**Nightmare.**

"_Do you hear them? Singing, choirs of death."_

"Wh- what?" Joseph opens his eyes, to see a void of darkness.

"_Sing with us…"_ said the distorted voice.

Joseph tries to move, but can only move his head. "What the hell? I'm strapped down to a seat?" Joseph tries to move his arms and legs, even his body but it won't even budge. "Shit, Xeno!" Joseph called.

There was silence.

Joseph tries to use his light, but he wouldn't even let a spark of arc light out of him. "Why… why the hell do I feel so weak… so helpless…" Joseph even tries to use kaioken, but not even that could be activated. "What the hell!?" Joseph said.

Joseph keeps looking around then, a bright flash hits his eyes. As the light fades, he is still on the chair, but he sees that nothing is strapped on to him. He tries to move but he couldn't, only his head he can move. He is in a living room in a house.

Next he hears the agonizing screams behind him.

They sound familiar…

Joseph snaps, he starts to yell, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" Joseph said, he fights the invisible force that is keeping him on the seat. He hears sobbing then nothing. He starts to tear up, "no… Mom! Jack! Suki!" Joseph turns his head to the right as much as possible and sees a familiar face, "dad… get up…" Joseph said

The dying father looks to his son, "it's too late" he said.

Suddenly a sharp pain hits Josephs back

"Gah!" Joseph said as he coughs out blood, he sees a long blade going through his stomach. He looks down to see the bloodied katana, he looks up to see a crimson blood haired man who donned a black suit splattered with blood. His messy crimson blood hair, covering his eyes. The grin on his face as he lifted Joseph up.

Joseph grips the blade with both of his hands and utters a name, "Roseblood…?"

The man swings his sword, launching Joseph to a wall as he collapses to the floor.

Joseph opens his eyes and swiftly gets up but he sees nothing, just a dark void. Joseph walks around, not knowing what he might feel or hear.

"_The voice beckons… Guardian, it beckons you, will you answer?"_ Said a distorted female voice.

Joseph tries to locate the voice.

"_Come closer, take a look…"_ a light shines.

Joseph squints at the light, he sees an object.

Whispers start to flow past his ears,

"_You can't save them…"_

"_Coward"_

"_You shall suffer…"_

"_What did you feel when I mutilated your family? I was… aroused. I love the smell of blood from fresh corpses."_

"_Which is it Joseph? Save your country? Or save your wife?"_

"_Where were you when he died, Guardian?"_

"_Do you even know how you got your powers?"_

"_It's all a lie…"_

Joseph runs to the light and sees a crushed object. As he gets closer, he drops to his knees.

"Xeno…" Joseph said in shock.

A voice crawls behind Joseph's ears. "_Just like everything you cared about, dead…" _

Joseph turns around to see nothing then, the voice of Xeno fills the void

"_Violence, Beauty, Truth. These things await inside. There's no turning back now."_

How Xeno spoke, cold and dead, this isn't Xeno he thought to himself.

Joseph felt a hand on his shoulder, the hand gripped onto his shoulder, it was cold and the grip began to tighten, "_Turn around"_ whispered the distorted female voice.

Joseph swings his arms as he turns trying to get what was behind him. He sees nothing, it starts to annoy him but that quickly fades, Joseph stands on the edge of a steep cliff, he looks around. The area gave him a grim and confused feeling. The smell of nature and metal, red and white flowers all over the ground, the stillness of the air and the green sea-like sky.

A loud whispered echo, repeating the word, "salvation" hits Joseph from behind. He turns around to see a fleet of flying black pyramids.

"_Your role in this has so so much more meaning than you think in this game of ours… Joseph."_ said a male voice.

Joseph looks straight to see a silhouette, he walks slowly to reveal a face, "_But… it is not time yet, friend." _

"What the hell… that's… my face! And my armor!" Joseph said he tried to grab his gun from his holster, but it was empty.

The man chortled and continues to walk closer to Joseph, "_Oh Joseph, we don't mean to hurt you I promise, but when the time is right, we shall come to you. But…_" he pulls out a bloodied Ace of Spades with the Ace being crossed out, he points it at Joseph's head, point blank. "_It's time to wake up."_

Joseph wakes up in a shock, he looks around in his jumpship.

Xeno materializes in front of him, "Ever since you got on to the jumpship, you were exhausted and just blacked out, so, I piloted the jumpship myself!" Xeno said in a cheery demeanor.

Joseph looked at Xeno for a few seconds and gave out a heavy sigh of relief, "thank the Traveler" he said under his breath.

"Huh?" said Xeno.

"N-nothing, just… a bad dream and all." Joseph said.

"Ok… well , we're almost there, Joseph." Xeno said.

"Ok. I'll take the wheel, thanks X." Joseph said as they made their way to Europa.

* * *

Ok… I just want to talk about this incident that happened last week. On Saturday, I got the news about my AP English Language teacher passing away. I was playing video games when that happened and so when I got the news, I just stopped and sat with silence. I… was sad that he passed. We talked on Thursday and it was so sudden, I know it wasn't coroa so I'm just confused. I really liked him, he had that bit of a dark sense of humor and had a deadpan tone so it was literally hard if he was capital S Serious or just joking around. I… actually wanted to do my best in his class unlike other math classes I've had, (not a big fan of math…). Now that he's gone, I… I feel like I might not give my all, the only thing that is on my mind is how and why he died. You see, I'm a bit of a stupid guy, I'm very oblivious about what's going on in this planet we live on, I have to eavesdrop on my grandpa's news or my parents conversations about what's going on. As typing this reminded me of something, he said that his blood sugar level was low and he could've gotten diabetes. Could you die by having low blood sugar levels? If you guys still read this please, tell me, I… just want closure of his sudden death.

Nothing really exciting to say, I… just need some time… I'm sorry…


End file.
